The System Alliance gets a new upgrade
by charly120
Summary: Humanity is still in the sol system but not for long and Jane Shepard's Grandparent's meet. War breaks out, the council gets ignored. Athena meets Arachnids from starship troopers. Does not follow cannon completely and is AU. It has Halo references and a few other genre's rated M for future chapter content. I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT/HALO/STARSHIP TROOPERS. MEANT FOR MATURE AUDIENCES
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is meant for a mature audience hence the Mature rating. Eighteen and over please and if you are not eighteen or over please act like it. **_

**I have permission from Azores to use part of his story ark, I do welcome any ideas or criticism.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Life as they knew it_

**Year 2110**

**in orbit of Jupiter  
****Unidentified vessel discovered  
****SSV-Tarawa investigating**

"What the hell is it?" The captain asked for the third time. Knowing what the answer would be, but still doing it out of shock.

"Sir, I do not know", Came the answer from a fresh out of training ensign who looked barely old enough to shave let alone have a go between the sheets.

"Open hailing frequencies, get weapons online and warmed up just in case we need to defend ourselves". Hoping silently to himself that they would not be needed. "I want the probes to get as close as possible, look for any signs of life or any markings that will tell us where this came from or who owns it".

A chorus of "aye aye sir's" followed in the wake of the order, as the mentioned sections went to work.

**Meanwhile aboard the UNSC Everest (Valiant class super heavy cruiser)**

Once the unknown craft was picked up by radar the shipboard AI watched it closely. She had already figured out where they were and still did not believe it. According to the astrological charts, they were in the sol system in orbit of Jupiter. As the ship drew closer to the Everest she began activating the protocols to wake the crew from cryo and gathered as much information as she could to give Admiral Cole upon his arrival on the bridge. She checked to see if he was up and moving and in true Cole fashion he was already half way to the bridge.

"Jesus I hate cryo", came a mumbled sentence from the mouth of Admiral Cole.

Every time he came out of it he felt stiff and like he'd jumped in to the Atlantic in the middle of winter. He reached for the locker with his name on it and got dressed making a mental note to get something warm once on the bridge. He left the cryo room and headed down the passage way. Reaching the elevator that would take him to the bridge a lieutenant ran face first in to Coles back. Turning around he saw a very confused Shepard, ass firmly planted on the deck. Offering a hand to Shepard. "what's the rush Shepard?" Cole asked helping the Lt. up.

"headed to the bridge to bring weapons online and make sure that the targeting systems are working", Shepard responded. Not that he doubted the AI, he just liked to be sure.

Cole understood and had to fight to keep from laughing at how embarrassed the Lt looked. "I like my crew to be on the ball" Cole said to distract the Lt.

"I'll see you on the bridge sir", Shepard said walking away.

"Um Lieutenant?, get your ass in my elevator", Cole told the retreating soldier.

Shepard complied, and as the doors closed both he and Cole had no idea that the world they knew was about to come crashing down faster than the Hindenburg.

**Back aboard the Tarawa**

"Sir the probe will have a visual in 5 seconds".

"Great now put it up on the view screen", the captain said irritably looking at the crewmen

"Yes sir, right away", the ensign had it up in less then a minute.

The image snapped in to view and the captain whistled in disbelief at what he saw. Not only could he read the name of the vessel, he saw that it had more weapons on it then any ship that was currently in the Alliance Navy.

Hell it could probably wipe out half if not more of the Alliance fleet. Still no one could believe they where seeing english on the side of a vessel in the middle of nowhere. Just then the radio sprung to life...

**Across the void  
****Aboard the UNSC Everest**

Admiral Cole was relieved to hear a human voice respond to the hails. The approaching ship was friendly, he had no idea what the hell the Systems Alliance was but they were friendly. Cole granted them permission to dock alongside the Everest

Lt. Shepard let out the breath he was holding. When the initial hail had been sent out, he had been prepared to fire upon them if they were hostile. "If there is a woman on that little ship I am going to marry her", Shepard said jokingly.

Everyone that heard him laughed and called no balls knowing he'd take the bet.

"Shepard stop thinking with your dick" Cole jested. "I'm heading down to greet the Tarawa, care to join me XO?".

"XO?", Shepard said quizzically looking at Admiral Cole.

"that's what I said", Cole said in a flat voice. "Before you ask, the last one went tits up in cryo", turning he got on the elevator looking back at Shepard.

Shepard dropped what he was doing and promptly followed the Adm. But not before double checking that the AI wasn't messing up the targeting system.

The AI rolled her eyes at the new XO and flipped him off as he turned to leave. "Just because I haven't chosen a name yet" she mumbled getting back to work.

Cole had seen what the AI did and was laughing by the time Shepard got in the elevator. "You know you missed a lovely parting gift from our AI", he told his new XO.

"I bet it was very lovely", Shepard deadpanned.

This got Cole laughing harder in return.

Just at that moment the AI informed Cole that the Tarawa had docked.

"You know I was joking about getting married to any females on the Tarawa right sir?", Shepard was saying as the doors started to open.

Adm. Cole stopped laughing and looked Shepard in the eye for a second. "No balls has been called and you accepted. If you back out I will shove my foot up your ass or toss you out of an air lock. which ever is easier at the moment".

"I understand sir", Shepard said slightly red in the face.

"Good now let's go greet the SSV Tarawa and find out what the hell is going on". Cole said as he cracked his neck.

"That I can agree on sir". Shepard said stepping of the elevator.

**Standing by at the air lock on the SSV Tarawa.**

"Captain, engineering just called and said they needed you to come down and look at the FTL said it was important". Jane reported to her CO.

"Very well Chelse, these damned engineers are the worst I've ever had" the captain said shaking his head in shame. "I guess you get to greet the mystery humans, charm their socks off".

"Yes sir, just don't expect me to smile like an O" chelse said raising her eye brow and smirking. "Wish I could just space those retarded engineers" she mumbled as she turned to continue waiting. She was also pretty sure they made it to the fleet by wearing holes into the carpet under someone's desk. Thought the Grandmother of the galaxies greatest hero, as she waited to meet the people who were about to change not only her life but the rest of humanities as well.

"Admiral Cole, greetings and welcome to the SSV-Tarawa. I am Lt. Jane, the ship's XO and weapons officer. The captain had and emergency in the engine room that he had to deal with, he apologizes for any insult that that may seem like". She couldn't help but keep eye fucking the man standing next to the Adm.

"That is okay by me Lt. Jane, I am Admiral Cole and this is my XO Lt. Shepard", Cole said motioning to John. "Requesting permission to board the SSV Tarawa I am sure we all have a lot to discuss and even questions for each other".

"Permission granted, if you'll please follow me", chelse started to walk down the passage way. "watch the knee knockers" she warned.

Shepard was lost in thought imagining chelse out of her cloths the fact that she had been eye fucking him was not lost either. He didn't hear the admiral when he was introduced but ironically he nodded at that exact moment whilst in his fantasy.

Cole had to nudge Shepard to bring him back to reality.

Shepard swore that once they started moving down the passage way Chelse was swaying her hips seductively. He was so caught up in looking at her ass the he found the infamous knee knocker. "fuck" said the grand father of the very same hero.

Cole hit Shepard in the arm, "pervert" he parroted.

The room that Chelse led them to was an empty storage room with barely enough room to sit. She started to fill them in about what they knew and the discovery of their ship.

Admiral Cole had a hard time believing what he was hearing. The UNSC did not exist, and humanity was still in the Sol system. Cut off from everything he knew, and low on supplies from his last engagement. Admiral Cole was faced with one of two options. He could join the Alliance and help defend humanity, as well as look out for the best interests of his crew. Or he could take his crew and ship to a far off corner of the galaxy, to an uncertain fate with no access to the UNSC and its supply lines. Sitting at the table he finally decided to offer his ship and crew to the service of the Alliance.

The Marines loved the Pelican drop ships, it beat what they currently used. The 70MM chain gun was excellent for ground support, the grunts really loved that.

The entire Alliance Navy and Marines really loved the shield and armor upgrades. The navy had a hard on for the new ship designs they received from the AI.

The Everest became the newest ship in the Alliance fleet keeping its designation as a Valiant class super heavy cruiser.

They set course for Earth, and got to know more about the new place they were going to call home from now on.

* * *

**I know I rushed the meeting of Shepards grandparents in this universe. Let me know how y'all like it I am Planning more chapters. The next chapter is going to jump to the discovery of the Relay and the meeting of Jane Shepard's parents John and Hannah.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Gateway to Slavery and War

_**This story is meant for a mature audience hence the Mature rating. Eighteen and over please and if you are not eighteen or over please act like it. **_

**This chapter is almost 7,000 words so it's long. A lot happens I apologize if confusion ensues.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A gateway to slavery and war

**2148 Sol system**  
**Mars orbit**  
**Southern pole**

Captain Hackett stood staring out of the dry dock observation window at the vessel he would be commanding in a few short months. The ship kind of resembled a M-3 predator heavy pistol. Which, to Hackett made it look like it meant business.

The AI that the Alliance had gotten the design from had called it a Charon class frigate. It carried a crew of 782 and armed with one Mark II, Light Coil – 83B6R3/MAC capable of firing a 600-ton ferric-tungsten projectile with a depleted uranium core at 30,000 meters per second. 50 M58 Archer missile pods, each pod containing 30 missiles. 4 M870 Rampart 50mm point defense guns mounted two to a turret at two points on each side of the hull. And the M4093 Hyperion nuclear delivery system.

The ship had been christened the SSV-Washington after the first American President and was currently being refitted with a new engine based on eezo. A gift left by the Prothean's in the long abandoned ruins at the southern pole of mars. These engines could lower or increase the mass of his ship, and according to the rocket scientist's in R&amp;D. They would allow the Washington as well as one other heavy frigate named Roosevelt and a colonial vessel named Armstrong to pass through a gate of some kind.

To say that Hackett was impressed was a huge understatement. After he had first heard about the ship he had to sit down before he embarrassed himself causing the AI to laugh. He actually enjoyed the AI's sense of humor, and was surprised by how social she was. The fact that she choose to look like an Amazonian warrior princess just amused him. Lost in thought he didn't hear the chime from the door until it was just a constant buzz from being held down. "Wonder who that could be" Hackett thought before saying "enter".

"Captain Hackett, I don't mean to disrupt you sir". Shepard said writhing his hands behind his back.

"What is it Lieutenant Shepard?", Hackett said still looking out the window.

"I was hoping that you could give me some advice on something personal?, and kind of against regulations". Came Shepard's response.

Hackett took in a deep breath and let out a long slow sigh before answering. "That depends on what the regulation is Soldier".

"Fraternization Sir", was all that Shepard said starting to visibly sweat.

If Hackett was a strict follower of the rules he'd have blown a gasket. Fortunately for Shepard, Hackett had bent his fair share of them. He laughed and told the nervous young man to sit down and relax. Turning his attention to the now relaxing soldier in his office, he couldn't help thinking this had something to do with Hannah. He'd seen the two flirting back and forth and looked at Hannah as a sister. As guys went she could have chosen worse men to flirt with on the station. Sitting, he contemplated his next words carefully.

Shepard was sitting staring at the man across the desk from him wondering if he'd just stepped in a pile of shit bigger than he could get himself out of. This also caused him to think he might just end the day seeing Dr. Chakwas down in the med bay.

Hannah had no idea he was even talking to the man she considered a brother. She had told him once that "Hackett could be very protective of his little sister as he called her". Shepard was starting to see why she didn't talk to very many guys in front of him.

Hackett figured that he had kept Shepard in suspense for long enough when he finally broke his silence. "This is about Hannah isn't it Lt.".

"Y-Yes sir it is, I'm very certain that you have seen us flirt back and forth since being assigned to your crew. I know that the rules forbid it but"…

Cutting Shepard off with a wave of his hand Hackett just smiled. His next words floored the man across the desk from him.

"So you came to me for advice on my little sister?", he sat back before continuing. "I know who your parents are soldier and quite frankly I'm surprised you just don't follow your mothers' example". Once again cutting Shepard off to finish what he was saying, "Chelse Shepard was my commanding officer and she once told me, fuck the rules".

Shepard was floored.

Hackett continued, "if you love someone regardless of who they are you'll find a way to make it work". Taking a breath he finished by saying, "She also told me that she did not want to hear or see me fucking my now wife on her desk or anywhere else but my quarters".

Shepard didn't come to ask Hackett for permission to screw Hannah 8 ways to Sunday. He came to get advice on whether or not he should actually pursue starting a relationship with her. He could feel the heat coming off of his face and was sure he looked like an idiot.

Hackett leaned forward in his chair taking in the look of a now very flustered looking Lt. Thinking that he just made his point to Shepard.

Once Shepard got over his shock of the captains honesty and perfect impression of his mother, he started forming his next sentence. "Sir I just wanted your approval to actually try and start a relationship with Hannah".

Hackett waved his hand one last time, "John she likes you and I'm not going to piss her off by saying no. I just don't want to hear or even see anything that comes close to you and her fucking all over this station or my ship". Hackett shot a withering glare at Shepard, "God help you if I find you hurt her or I see her put in an awkward position. I will shove your ass out an air lock without a second thought. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir" was the only response Shepard gave to Hackett before being told to beat feet and get out of the office. As the door shut John let out the breath he had been holding in. "Holy fucking shit" was the only thing he could say to himself after that meeting. Thinking it was best to go to his quarters to think over what he was going to do.

**One week later**

Hannah had been looking for John for 7 days and never could find him. She was completely confused at how he could just up and disappear on this station. Only managing to find him once in those 7 days, but he simply vanished just as fast as he appeared. Hannah saw something in his eyes like shock or embarrassment, and was starting to think that John was embarrassed to be seen with her. She figured that she would go talk to Hackett about it. Besides "her brother wouldn't lie to her right?"

John saw Hannah heading to where Hackett's office was and not wanting to deal with having to figure out if he was serious about the air lock finally he called out to her. Catching her attention he could see that her normally bright vibrant sea green eyes had turned into two little dark green soul sucking pits. Her lips that were normally full and pouty were drawn into a scowl and razor thin. Her red hair that normally made her look mostly innocent, now made her look like a demon that had an extra bonus of being on the rag. John was thinking that the air lock was looking mighty attractive at that particular moment. Knowing that he would be spared the ass beating Hannah was no doubt going to give him. "At least I won't have to deal with Chakwas giving me hell for getting my ass kicked by little Hannah" he thought still thinking of running for an air lock.

Upon hearing her name, Hannah spun on her heels and headed directly towards John when she saw him. She couldn't help but notice the deer in the head lights look he now sported on his face. "Good the ass" she mumbled to herself. Hannah was so pissed at him that she contemplated feed him his own balls. "your room now" was the only thing said to him. Least that's what she thought she said.

"As you wish", John turned not paying any attention to everyone that was practically running to get out of the way of the little red headed bitch that even the dark lord of mordor wouldn't cross. He was about to ask her if she had invited cthulhu over for drinks but thought better of it.

Finally after a few minutes of walking and seeing people dodge them they reached his quarters. John turned and saw she was still seething mad at him. So he just opened the hatch and let her in first. He tried to sneak a look at her voluptuous ass but got hit with a fist the second the hatch closed.

Hannah followed John all the way to his quarters wanting to just grab him and slam his head into a bulkhead. The only thing stopping her was the fact that she actually liked him and wanted him to fuck her against said bulkhead. Once they reached his quarters she was still mad at him. As she passed him to enter the room she knew that he would stare at her ass. The moment the hatch closed she spun on her heels and punched John in the face. Screaming "fucking asshole" at the same time.

"How could you just up and disappear on me like that?". Before John could answer she halted any retort he could offer. "I was starting to think that you didn't like me anymore". She stopped to breath, "what the fuck is wrong with you John?"

Before Hannah could jump his shit more he cut her off. "I talked to Hackett about you".

Hannah stopped when she heard John say that. "What did he say?"

So John told her what Hackett had said.

Hannah said that was just how he was before she left his quarters, leaving him with a black eye.

**Chow Hall**  
**Evening Chow**

Shepard was getting tired of answering how he got the black eye. Not like anyone believed him anyway, after seeing Hannah go on a rampage earlier. Once he got in to the chow hall he grabbed a tray and some kind of meat, he did not want to know where it came from. Then grabbed a peach from the salad bar. He found a seat and proceeded to cover the mystery meat with hot sauce and salt.

Hannah walked in to the chow hall and saw John sitting at a table struggling to get down the mystery meat. She was pretty sure it came out of recycling. She grabbed a burger and fries and joined him at his table. She decided to let him keep the peach on his tray.

"Fuck that shit was horrible" Shepard said as he reached for the peach he saw Hannah eye balling. He was surprised Hannah actually ate like a human being and not a little bird. He needed to get the taste of shit out of his mouth and was glad to have the peach. He began to eat it and noticed Hannah was starting to blush. "Hannah, you okay?"

Hannah couldn't keep from staring at John as he ate the peach, not once did the juices escape. She started to fantasize about having his head between her legs. She didn't notice when he asked her if she was okay. Instead she decided that she was tired of waiting for Shepard to pull his head out of his ass and stop being a dense mother fucker. Grabbing him by the ears she planted a wet affectionate kiss on his lips causing him to almost choke on the last of the peach. Dragging him up she half lead half yanked him out of the chow hall and down the passage way, telling him to shut up when he made a sound.

Shepard had no clue what the hell was going on, his last thought was "god I hope I don't choke on this peach".

Hannah was dragging him down the hall which gave him a nice view of her ass as she bowled people over on the way to wherever they were going.

John noticed Capt. Hackett glaring right at him and silently mouthing the words air lock. Shepard did the only thing he could and gave him a thumbs up.

_****************Warning adult activities ahead. If you don't want to read it jump to the end (it'll look like this)*******************_

Hannah had dragged John though the station and right past Hackett. She didn't care at this point she just wanted to fuck the stupid right out of the man she was dragging, since beating him didn't work. Finally in her quarters she swept his leg out from under him, knocking him on to the floor. Straddling him she pinned his arms to the floor with her hands, she smiled viciously after biting John on the collar bone.

John's brain finally caught up with him and the only thing he wanted to do was get Hannah out of her cloths. So he started pulling at her pants and somehow during the process ripped her shirt off exposing her black bra.

Hannah was incredibly well toned, she was in the gym everyday. And despite her diet she had seductive curves, a firm flat stomach, and no blemishes on her cream colored skin. She looked delicate to those who did not know her, those that did knew better then to push her.

John looked up from what he was doing when Hannah placed her hands on the side of his face guiding him up to her eager and luscious lips. When they broke apart to breath he finally removed her bra letting her breasts fall free. John started to fondle the powder pink areola's that were now bare, softly biting the erect nipples.

Hannah's breath caught when John started to fondle her breasts, she moaned when he softly bit the tip of her nipples running her hands through his hair. She grabbed a handful and pulled his head back so she could kiss him. She undid his pants and slowly traveled down his body. Looking up at him as she took him in her mouth.

John had stared at Hannah as she worked her way down his body and then taking him in her mouth. A few times he had to grab a near by desk for support before he pulled her up and pushed her on the bed.

Hannah stripped off her pants and panties in one motion. She was pulled to the edge of the bed where John started to trace her folds with his tongue stopping and teasing her clit. She started moaning craving more, then she felt two fingers push deep in to her rubbing against her ridges.

John felt Hannah's hips buck as he worked on her soaked slit. He had picked up the pace of his fingers and Hannah moaned. John felt her thighs snap shut on the sides of his head as she came.

After she had reached her peak, she pulled John up to kiss him. Whispering "Stop dicking around and fuck me already".

John told her to take the top, moving to lay down.

Hannah straddled John and lowered herself on to him guiding him into her. Her breath caught as she felt him in her core. Placing her hands on his thighs behind her, she started to rock her hips slowly enjoying every inch of him inside her. She leaned forward to kiss John when she was rolled on to her back.

John felt Hannah running her nails down his back leaving behind deep scratches.

"Harder, harder, right their" Hannah panted. Before she buried her face in to her lovers neck to stifle a scream of ecstasy.

John was still thrusting into her when she came. He felt Hannah wrap her whole body around him trying to pull him closer as she came again.

Hannah came multiple times not caring that she was now screaming.

Johns thrusts quickened and he started to tense, grunting he went to pull out and finish on her stomach.

Hannah stopped him, "cum inside me, I'm almost their".

As John came with Hannah the hatch opened to reveal a security team lead by Hackett.

In their ecstasy they did not hear the Marines outside banging on the Hatch.

_*****************************End of Adult Activities you can continue reading now**********************************_

**New Year's Eve 2150**  
**SSV-Washington, Roosevelt, Armstrong**  
**Sol Relay**

The captain of the SSV Roosevelt issued orders to both the SSV Washington and SSV Armstrong to maintain formation as the trio of vessels approached the Sol Relay.

The relay had already started to activate upon their approach. With the rings rotating faster and faster and starting to glow blue. Down in engineering the eezo core started to do the same.

Everyone in the small fleet was nervous. When the relay locked on to the ships all and sent them to in a flash of light to the Petra Nebula.

The Alliance had launched a probe in 2149 that had found a garden world perfect for colonization in the Petra Nebula. It was the second planet in the Vetus system. Water, fertile soil for crops and an atmosphere that Humans could breathe. Little did the Alliance know, but a race of bipedal alien's had been colonizing parts of the Petra Nebula as well.

The Galaxy was about to be introduced to Humanity in a very violent, and unprovoked way.

_**2154.04.11 Athena Chelse Shepard is born Two Years before first contact**_.

**2156.04.01  
****Elysium First Human Colony  
****Vetus System, Petra Nebula**

Lt. Commander Shepard had drawn watch on Aprils fool's day this year. "At least I wont have to work on my daughter's second birthday", he said to him self.

Athena had become a very determined little girl even at almost two years old.

John was surprised that she was already holding intelligent conversations with both of her parents.

Elysium had become a very successful colony and a good place to raise a family. Nothing ever went wrong it was peaceful, and quite. So when long range scanners picked up activity at the relay it was odd. The next fleet of ships wasn't expected for a few days.

John thought that the techs in the dome were just screwing with him. He rang them, "very funny guys now clear the radar of chaff". He heard the seriousness in their voices as they responded that they were not fucking around. Shepard called Hackett now a Lt. Col. To inform him that they had picked up 100 contacts on the long range scanners.

The Alliance had 10 vessels in orbit counting the one John Shepard was now the Captain of. He wasted no time calling general quarters, with in minutes the SSV-Washington was ready for combat.

The ships AI informed him that all contacts had entered FTL with an ETA of 10 minutes.

Hackett gave the order to bring the fleet up to combat status. He then ordered all ground forces to defensive positions. He hoped that they would not be needed but was erring on the side of caution.

The fleet assume a defensive posture. The fighters where launched and formed up. All reporting their status

_SSV-Washington-Charon class light frigate- status green_  
_SSV-Virginia-Charon class light frigate- status green_  
_SSV-Rome- Charon class light frigate- status green_  
_SSV-Roosevelt-Paris class heavy frigate- status green_  
_SSV-Nevada-Paris class heavy frigate- status green_  
_SSV-Berlin- Mako class corvette- status green_  
_SSV-London- Mako class corvette- status green_  
_SSV-Everest-Valiant class super heavy cruiser- status green_  
_SSV-Sydney- Valiant class super heavy cruiser- status green_  
_SSV-Enterprise- Carrier class- status green, all fighters launched_  
_All ships report D77-TC Pelicans are standing by._

Whoever it was that was coming to them with such a large fleet was in for the fight of their lives.

Though the System Alliance ran war games they still had yet to engage in actual combat.

Shepard wished he could contact his wife and warn her but he had no time. All forces on the ground had been notified of First contact and were standing by for anything from peaceful contact to hostile contact.

The SSV Enterprise did manage to get a message out to the incoming Alliance fleet of 10 more ships that First contact would be made. Communications would remain open unless hostilities broke out at that point communications would stay open as long as possible.

**2156.04.01**

**Batarian Hegemony  
****Invasion/Slaver Fleet  
****Petra Nebula**

The Batarian Hegemony had been watching the planet for two years seeing an unknown species colonize it and spread all over the planet. They noticed that the colony had only a small fleet of ships to protect it. Since the Citadel council did not know of these new comers the Hegemony didn't bring it up when mentioning that they would be colonizing in the Petra Nebula.

They had brought 100 vessels, and the commander of the fleet had them listed on a data pad in his hand.

10- Dreadnaughts

14- Cruisers

22- Frigates

54- Slaver ships fitted with various armaments

He was absolutely positive this fight was over before it even started. As soon as his fleet had dropped out of FTL he was informed that they were being hailed. He took the hail after sending out a fleet wide order telling all ships to stay out of range at 4000 km/s. After that he found himself talking to Lt. Col. Hackett.

The pale two eyed thing on the screen was talking to him but Admiral Garrel was in no mood to listen to a lower species.

He cut off the human as they called themselves, "In the name of the Batarian Hegemony. I hereby annex this colony and all of its resources, your people will become our slaves to do with as we please".

The human looked at Garrel saying "that's not going to happen butter cup".

Garrel vowed the human would pay for his insolence.

Lt. Col Hackett was very disturbed by the turn of events, these Batarian's had come for war. Before he could give the order to fire the ship AI named Elvis sounded brace for impact

"enemy fleet has opened fire".

Admiral Garrel had ordered all ships to open fire the moment he killed the line with the human. At this range the human vessels would not be able to dodge.

The smaller more maneuverable ones could but not the big bulky ships.

He smiled as he saw the rounds hit the ships and was about to order the fleet in when the weapons officer called out.

"Enemy ships have taken no hits". The SSV ship deflector shields had flickered and failed but another stronger barrier intercepted the other rounds before impact.

Garrel then ordered any ships that were ready to fire to target the closest vessel. 50 vessels opened fire on the SSV-Washington.

Lt. Commander Shepard looked around the bridge seeing a most everything knocked out of place and a few crew with broken and bleeding limbs. He was glad that his wife and daughter as well as the woman who delivered her were not on the ship. He cursed himself for letting engineering take the deflector offline for minor repairs.

The order to return fire had barely left his mouth when the ships AI screamed incoming. The SSV Washington's shields had been knocked down to 70% from the first attack.

One shot of its MAC and half of its archer missiles fired, before 50 more rounds struck causing the shield to completely fail, 50 more rounds followed hitting everything aft of the bridge. Engineering took the most damage and was venting.

The ship AI told Shepard "the ship had little propulsion left but could still ram one of the bigger vessels if he wanted". She also told him "the MAC had gone through three of the frigates and crippled a cruiser, as well as taking out a few of the smaller vessels that got in the way".

Shepard sounded abandon ship when he was informed that manual control would be needed since auto pilot was disabled. He sat down after dismissing the bridge crew. Told the AI that he was going to call Hannah and hear her and Athena's voice one last time and tell them he loved them.

It was then that the AI chose to call herself shierra.

Hannah Shepard answered her phone when she saw it was her husband, Athena kept screaming daddy at her while she heard what he had to say. She sat down and put the speaker on so her daughter could hear her dad sing happy birthday to her before the line cut out and was replaced by static.

Shepard guided the crippled frigate towards one of the massive ships he assumed were capital ships. He had Shierra block out the sounds of battle so he could talk to his family one last time.

Singing happy birthday to Athena. The ship got rocked by an explosion. He had told her mom where he had hid Athena's birthday present asking her to give it to her early. When he finished singing happy birthday his ship collided with the one of the ten dreadnaughts he told Shierra to fired the MAC at point blank rang and all remaining archer missiles, as well as all the Rampart 50 MM point defense guns. The resulting explosion completely destroyed the dreadnaught, as well as damaging a few of the cruisers and taking four more frigates with it.

The first 5 minutes of this battle had already cost Garrel 7 frigates, 2 cruisers damaged, 1 cruiser, 1 dreadnaught, and 15 slaver ships that had been stupid enough to get in the way of the human ship. 24 ships that were a total loss and 2 damaged but still fighting. He still had nine human vessels to deal with and their fighters which were damned good against his. He found that if all his ships focused their fire power on just one of the ships they could take them out.

The humans were more formidable then Garrel had originally thought.

Lt. Col. Hackett saw the SSV Washington disappear in a flash after taking out 24 enemy vessels. He saluted Shepard the moment he realized what he was doing.

Though he felt pain for Hannah's loss he had promised Shepard that he would help with Athena as she grew if anything happened.

Elvis broke his train of thought stating, "one of the cruisers and multiple smaller vessels had broken through the atmosphere".

Hackett knew the ground war had started and he was damned sure going keep other ships from making it down.

The Enterprise launched its Pelicans loaded with Marines equipped with the best weapons that Admiral Cole had given them. They had been able to modify the MA5 assault rifles to use a mass effect generator to effectively make the round heavier as it left the barrel. As an added bonus the rounds exploded once they penetrated their targets. Whatever the brain children had done over at R&amp;D, it gave them an advantage in combat.

Garrel was pleased that the cruiser and multiple smaller craft had managed to sneak through and break atmo to start the ground war. The smile plastered on his face was one of pure greed

**Aboard Pelican SA-001MC  
****ETA to LZ 10 Mikes  
****Elysium Colonial Capital**

"Alright Marines this is what you were trained for, I want each and every one of you to skull fuck every last one of those alien cock gobbling fuck sticks souls. No excuses I want to be home in time to fuck my wife after dinner".

"Aye aye sgt" came from the leathernecks in the pelican.

The pilot informed Sgt Anderson that they would be landing in ten mikes and to prep the troops.

He shouted at the Marines, "get the fuck up and go condition 1, clear my fucking LZ of everything that is not human".

No sooner than that was said when the ramp dropped and the SAMC finally joined in the shit. The first ground battle for Elysium had begun.

**1 Hour in**

"Get that fucking tank moving its just blood and guts in the track it's not going to hurt it", Anderson yelled. He already found these four eyed fuck ups to be a laughing stock. The weapons that they were using barely caused his shields to flair.

They did have heavy weapons, which could wreak havoc with the Alliance troops.

The very first Batarian Anderson had seen tried to shoot him in the head. The round shattered against his shield and giving him a head ache. He beat that particular shit stain with his own rifle.

The rifles the SAMC had been issued were slaughtering the aliens. Passing through the enemies shields with little to no resistance.

Anderson had grown quit fond of seeing the Batarians get run over by the tanks they had. Even laughing when one started screaming before his head popped off.

The Batarian captain in charge of the ground assault was shocked at how ferocious these humans fought.

Those troop ships they came off doubled as air support and were knocking out the smaller slaver vessels. And that strange tracked vehicle kept blowing up the cover they were using. It also kept running over anyone in the open or any wounded. He had to give the humans credit they were brutal when faced with impossible odds.

"Sir we have captured two human females, one appears to be a child". The reporting Batarian sported multiple lacerations.

**Ten minutes earlier**

Hannah Shepard saw the enemy ship come to a hover above the city launching multiple landing craft. She saw that there were other smaller vessels already bombing and strafing the city.

The Alliance defenders were returning fire. But the orbital defense MAC's had not been online and had already been knocked out. She was assessing how far up shit creek they truly were. when She heard Athena ask.

"mommy what is happening? Why are we being attacked?"

Hannah didn't know what to say other than, "sometimes other people want what we have". She went to the kitchen with Athena in tow and grabbed the hand gun she had.

One of the landing craft had landed on Hannah's street. Two legged Aliens started running out and breaking into every house. Pulling families out and loading them on to the vessel killing those who fought back until the captain took charge.

"Don't kill the slaves, just disarm them and get them on the ship".

Hannah saw that the aliens were at her door so she fired right through it. She heard one of the aliens scream as he was hit with a hammer pair.

Athena was now crying from the noise, screaming that she wanted everything to stop.

Hannah's front door was kicked in and she saw the first alien look right at her with four black eyes yelling at her to drop her weapon. She fired at him and grabbed her daughter retreating to the kitchen. Out of ammo she grabbed a knife and when the alien made it to the kitchen she buried it in to the side of its head killing it. She let it drop with the knife, grabbing another one she slashed at the other advancing alien.

Brak saw his squad leader go down with a hilt sticking out of his head. He charged forward and ran into a human woman with a little girl behind her crying. Something about the crying little girl brought pause to brak. He felt the knife cut his arm, and chest through the under armor he was wearing. Before he finally came to and smacked the weapon out of the woman's hand. He then kicked her legs out from under her making sure she would not land on the little girl.

As he looked down at the woman he actually took pity on her. She was beautiful so she would go to some higher up or politician back home. The little girl would be given to the troops after this was all done. But he had an idea that he hoped he could pull off. Motioning for the two to follow him, he killed the last member of his squad to put his plan into motion.

Hannah was looking up at the man standing over her. She could see he was thinking about something when he motioned for her to get up and follow him. She grabbed Athena's hand picking her up and carried her out. She saw the alien kill the other squad member with him. She followed him out to what appeared to be a HQ and sighed with relief when she saw the SAMC engaging the enemy from both air and land. She didn't notice when the alien stopped so she bumped into him.

Brak felt the human female bump into him and could understand why. He had stopped suddenly when he saw that the human military had showed up and started engaging the Batarian forces. He turned around and told the human female to "keep quiet and follow him".

He pointed at a corner of the broken house that was being used as the Batarian command center for her to stand in while he talked to the captain. "Sir we've captured two human females, one appears to be a child".

The captain looked at him then to the female woman holding a little version of her. "Why did you bring her here?", was the only thing he asked.

Brak responded that she had killed his squad to protect her child, and that he had managed to capture her. He wanted both of them as his.

Brak was hoping that the captain would let him have them since he had "single handedly" captured them after his squad was killed off.

The captain looked back to the two females and thought of what he could do to the older one. With lust and greed in his voice he told Brak he could keep the little one but the older one was his.

Hannah heard what was said and immediately started screaming when the aliens tore her daughter from her.

It wasn't the one who had brought her to the command center. He was looking at her with pity in his eyes.

The fucker who took her daughter handed Athena to him, and as he left he whispered to her that "she would not fall into the Batarian Hegemonies hands".

Hannah was shocked but tried to fight to get to her daughter.

The guard that had taken Athena from her butt stroked Hannah with his rifle when she tried to fight back. He saw a savage look on her face and hit her again knocking her unconscious.

The captain told him to stop hitting his property. He then looked at her and thought to himself that she would make the perfect sex slave for him.

Brak had seen where the human lines were so he started towards them.

The little girl was scared and screaming for her mother.

He told her that he was taking her back to her people.

Athena calmed down somewhat once she heard she was headed back to humans.

As Brak approached the human lines he was struck from behind.

Sgt. Anderson had seen the Batarian carrying the little girl and gotten behind him. He knocked out the alien by punching him in the back of the head. But like an idiot he forgot the little girl was in his arms. She was crying from under the man Anderson had hit.

Athena was crying when the man holding her had fallen on her. Not long after he was rolled off of her and she looked up to see a Marine standing before her. She reached out to him and was picked up in return. Athena glanced down at the man who had brought her and pointed at him.

Anderson was confused at first when the little girl kept pointing at the Batarian. He was even more confused when she smacked him for kicking the alien. He ordered two of the nearby Marines to take the unconscious being in to custody. He would question him in once he came too.

**Aboard the SSV Sydney  
****Elysium Orbit  
****5 and half hours after first contact**

Lt. Col. Hackett stood on the bridge watching the battle in space continue to unfold before him.

So far the SA fleet had managed to reduce the enemy fleet down to 25 ships.

He had only lost 3 light frigates, 2 heavy frigates, and 1 corvette. He still had 1 corvette, 2 heavy cruisers and the carrier. What was left of the fighter craft were harassing the remaining enemy ships so that Hackett could regroup for a final attack. He could then finally turn his attention to the fight happening on the planet.

Suddenly Elvis informed him "the relay is showing more activity and the signatures matched the enemies".

Hackett ordered all ground forces to evacuate and take as many survivors as they could.

**Elysium  
****Colonial Capital  
****One minute later**

Sgt. Anderson had questioned the Batarian and found out that Hannah Shepard had been taken captive, and that Brak had promised Hannah that he would make sure Athena would not become a slave of the hegemony. He was leaving to go find Athena's mother when his radio operator yell at him.

"Sgt. Anderson the Lt. Col. Has ordered all SA forces to evacuate and take as many survivors as they can".

Anderson turned on his heel and gave the RO a withering glare. When he saw the pelicans start taking on Marines and civilians with fighter cover he radioed one of them. His blood turned to ice when he heard that enemy reinforcements were in the system and slowly making their way to towards them.

"Well fuck me sideways" was the last thing Anderson said before ordering what was left of his Marines to load up.

Everyone was quiet as they were leaving, no one wanted to but they had no choice.

The Battle had lasted just shy of six hours. And they were just starting to get the upper hand before the order to retreat had been given.

Sgt. Anderson held Athena as she finally slept, she was clutching on to him and he was sure they would need a crow bar to get her off. The doctor offered to take her but he told her Athena was fine.

Dr. Chakwas saw Athena sleeping in the Marines arms and offered to take her off his hands but he had refused. She had already informed Hackett what had happened to Athena's mother. She had agreed to bring her to his quarters once they arrived. She asked the pilot how much longer till they docked and was informed that it would be a few more minutes. So she decided she was going to get Athena since she loved seeing ships.

Anderson finally relented and let the doctor take the little girl.

Once she heard the word ship Athena was all excited.

"Such childhood innocence", Anderson said laughing.

Athena was all over the hanger looking at all the fighters and drop ships. It did the Marines good to see that as Chakwas saw.

She finally caught the child and took her to Hackett's quarters where there was food for Athena and juice. The food left was something she was going to talk to Hackett about once Athena was asleep. A cheese burger and fries wasn't what Athena needed. The juice on the other hand was.

Once Athena had seen the cheese burger and fries she squealed with excitement. "uncle Steven got my favorite food aunt Karin". She sat down and started eating the food not paying any more attention to the ships outside.

Hackett was on the bridge trying to contain his anger. He had just found out that the fleet that was supposed to be arriving had been called back due to politics.

To say he was furious was an understatement.

"Back door dirty corrupt rim job giving politicians. What the fuck were they thinking? They just condemned what was left of the colony to slavery". Hackett yelled out loud scaring everyone on the bridge.

They would be back in the sol system soon.

Hackett was already planning the counter attack and shoving his foot up every politician's ass that had something to do with the decision.


	3. The Alliance Retaliates

_**This story is meant for a mature audience hence the Mature rating. Eighteen and over please and if you are not eighteen or over please act like it. **_

**This chapter has a trigger warning it has references to rape and torture I'll mark them so you can read past them if you so desire.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Alliance Retaliates

**2156.04.02  
****Sol System  
****SA Head Quarters**

Lt. Col. Hackett was starting to get tire of all the back room politics. Since he had arrived that's all he had seen. A few times he thought about just hijacking the fleets and telling the politician's to fuck off and eat a bag of dicks. One ass clown had been opposing him all day. Elvis told him that Sen. Klowski had an invested interest in keeping the fleet in the sol system. When Hackett asked for more information he had found out that Klowski was being paid off by parties who opposed going through the sol relay to begin with.

"Like we said tin man, you cannot take the fleet to take back Elysium", a member of the Parliament insulted Hackett.

Sen. Klowski was getting tired of this back and forth so thought he'd try to blackmail Hackett if he kept pushing the issue. All he had to say was that Hackett had kidnaped Athena and no one would doubt him. It would not be the first time he falsified reports. Or even faked evidence for that matter, he did after all blackmail his way to the top. He stood to leave but was yelled at by Hackett to sit back down.

Hackett had had enough of the bull shit games. He saw Klowski get up to leave and immediately started to yell at him. "Sit the fuck down you worthless piece of shit, whole families were destroyed because of you. Our people our now fucking slaves while you pad your pockets with blood money. If anyone here should be leaving it's me". With that Hackett turned and left a few very flabbergasted politicians behind.

Elvis had prodcast the entire meeting, and was assuring Hackett that all the evidence had been passed to the authorities. Minus Hackett's little explosive outburst.

As hackett left headquarters with a smile on his lips, Elvis informed him that he'd received multiple agreements for other ships captains. "Sometimes its good to cut loose" he said to himself.

Athena and the rest of the survivors had been transported to the surface of earth by the time Hackett had returned back to the Enterprise. The ship was taking on resupply and what damage they did receive was in the process of being repaired.

Elvis informed him that it would take roughly two months to repair the damage to the other vessels.

Hackett did not like the thought. He did not want the people of Elysium feeling that the Alliance had abandoned them. The Batarians might also think they gave up or were waiting to build up a big enough force to strike back. Hackett told the AI to inform the vessels that were damaged they would be staying in the sol system.

Sen. Klowski was sitting in his office when a squad of Marines entered. He looked at them questioningly with a raised eye brow. Before he could actually ask what the fuck they wanted. Fleet Admiral Cole, Commander for the System Alliance walked in and informed him he was under arrest. The charges were corruption, dereliction of duty, accepting bribe money, and abandoning humanity. All of these charges carried the death penalty and if found guilty the sentence will be carried out immediately.

"THIS IS BULL SHIT", was all that he could say before Cole placed him in flex cuffs. His career in politics was over regardless of whether they found him guilty or not. Klowski was led out to meet whatever fate awaited him.

Hackett saw a huge vessel in orbit of earth as he was leaving the planet. Since he had been in the Petra Nebula for six years he had no idea what it was. He decided to asked Elvis.

"Sir, that is an infinity class warship, The SSV-Missouri one of two vessels". Elvis responded, he also sent a copy of the specs to Hackett's personal terminal. He then sent him reports of all the mining operations in the sol system.

Once Hackett saw the specs he was grinning ear to ear. The fact the mining operations going on gave the systems alliance 161 vessels helped too. He received confirmation from all seven fleets as well as from the SSV-Missouri, they agreed on his plan.

One fleet would stay behind to guard the relay as well as earth. Six other fleets would hit Elysium and liberate it.

Once they arrived they would disable one of the Hegemony capital ships, board and gather intel on the batarians. Since the Missouri would require a huge amount of eezo to move the egg heads in R&amp;D kept the original design specifications. So the Missouri would utilize its slipspace drive and jump in system behind the fleets after they engaged the batarians. It would then launch all 10 of the strident class heavy frigates it carried to cut off any route to the relay.

Hackett had Elvis send out an armada wide memo. Any and all forces that surrendered were not to be harmed. If they played possum they became fair game. Slavers were to be terminated on sight. Any slaves regardless of species were to be freed. The new combat armor was to be issued as well as the point defense gauntlets. He was expecting all hell to break loose once the troops had landed on Elysium or any other planet that the batarians were living on.

**2156.05.14  
****Sol Relay  
****Operation Retribution**

Sol System fleet strength 46 vessels  
Armada strength 115 vessels

On board the SSV-Missouri Hackett was still getting used to Samantha.

Samantha was the AI for the SSV- Missouri Fleet Adm. Coles command ship. She could dance circles around Elvis, since AI tech had improved a lot in six years. She chose to look like a member of the Missouria tribe that inhabited the U.S. state for which the ship was named after. Everyone found it odd she chose to be called Samantha after choosing that back ground.

"Sir, Fleet Admiral Cole is aboard", Samantha informed Hackett. She knew he was here to promote Hackett to Rear Admiral.

John Shepard had been posthumously promoted to Captain, his daughter Athena was with Cole.

Dr. Chakwas had come with them to keep an eye on Athena. Since she had a knack for ghosting herself from under others gaze.

Cole still couldn't believe that the little girl's parents had gone through gene therapy while she was in utero. Two years old and she was already at a six year olds level. Reading, writing, talking, Athena was going places. Cole wouldn't be surprised if the whole galaxy learned to either fear or respect her name in the future.

"Aunt Karin, how come we came to see Uncle Steven?" Athena asked the older woman.

Dr. Chakwas looked down at the little girl before answering "today is a special day for your Uncle. He is getting promoted to Rear Admiral".

Athena's eyes lit up with excitement and she started to jump up and down in the elevator.

"Uncle Steven", was all that Hackett heard before he was tackled from behind. Once he was able to turn around he looked down and saw his red headed niece. "Athena, what brings you to my humble little ship?" he asked as he picked the little girl up.

"Nothing much, just promoting you to Rear Admiral, Uncle Steven", Athena said before retorting that his ship was not little.

Both Fleet Adm. Cole and Dr. Chakwas started laughing at the little girl's statement.

Fleet Adm. Cole was wiping tears from his eyes when he casually handed the man his warrant.

Hackett was shocked. He knew that Cole could give out field promotions. He just wasn't expecting one to happen to him. "Sir, not that I'm thrilled by this, why the promotion".

"I've decided to give you command of the SSV-Missouri, as well as the armada". Cole said

At this Samantha played hail to the chief over the bridge speakers.

Cole broke into a deep laugh "the only thing missing is confetti and champagne", he said.

Athena gave Hackett a hug before she asked to see Brak, who was still in the brig.

"No", was all the Hackett told her before he heard Dr. Chakwas tell Athena it was time to go.

Dr. Chakwas congratulated Hackett before she grabbed Athena's hand to take her back to the shuttle. Before she left the bridge she turned her head and looked at Hackett. "Find our people and bring them home".

**2156.05.15  
****Elysium  
****Vetus System, Petra Nebula**

The batarians had completely changed the way the colony looked. The AI had kept herself hidden and blocked off access to R&amp;D. Though the Batarians kept sending teams to try and hack the door, and she kept electrocuting them. She kept rewriting the VI's that she found exploring the systems, causing them to shout profanities and use obscene gestures whenever they were used.

Garrel was pleased with the way everything was going. The human Military had turned and run when the rest of his fleet had showed up. He still had nine dreadnoughts and all the support ships to maintain them parked in orbit. He figured he would not need them since it was obvious to him that the humans were not coming back.

_***********************Trigger Warning Rape and torture reference (Look for the ending it'll look like this)****************************_

He looked over to the left of his desk to see his newest slave. He didn't care for the red hair so he reached over and ripped a hand full of it out. This human woman didn't fight anymore Garrel had seen to that after she had killed the captain the day she had been taken. The fact that he repeatedly raped her daily helped he thought.

Hannah Shepard was a shell of her former self. She had been beaten, raped, tortured, and humiliated every day since she had been captured. She turned to stare at her tormentor after he had ripped out more of her hair.

She stared at him with hollow eyes that had tears starting to escape them. She know what came next, in a few moments Garrel would be on top of her grunting as he pumped away between her legs. He always forced her to look up at him as he wrapped a hand around her throat. She just wanted it to end, just hoping that this monster would kill her already. She had already lost her everything to these people.

_**************************End Trigger Warning you can read on if you chose to jump to the end of this reference*****************************_

**Vetus System  
****Four hours later**

The systems alliance armada finally exited the relay and immediately set course for Elysium. Long range scans picked up only two dreadnoughts with their supporting vessels. They counted a total of 40 vessels in orbit of the planet.

Elvis marked the farthest dreadnought as the target ship to be boarded. All other vessels were fair game as Hackett had said.

Garrel was beating Hannah again when an alarm sounded catching him off guard. He radioed the command center and was told that 104 vessels had just appeared on scanners. Garrel told the command center he'd be there in a few minutes.

"By the pillars of strength, who is it?" Garrel said forgetting about Hannah and throwing on his armor. He grabbed his weapon storing it on his back then he headed to the command center.

Everyone was running around it was pure chaos. No one was expected to show from the Hegemony.

Bray had already ordered a fighter squadron to investigate the contacts. He did not know Garrel enter the command center until he took control.

The moment that Garrel took command everything went to hell. One of the fighters reported back that they had been engaged by human forces and were falling back. At this moment Garrel swore to himself for sending six dreadnoughts and the ships that went with them away. He ordered all ships to break orbit and engage. Garrel was smug when he said, "these humans are going to regret ever coming back".

The systems alliance opened fire on the fighters that were headed to intercept them. All but two of the fighters had been destroyed and they were retreating.

Anderson was standing on the bridge of the SSV-London, a corvette class vessel. He watched as the last two fighters were turned into debris before heading down to the hanger bay to board his pelican. He was going to be a part of the boarding party and wanted to make sure that all of the Marines were ready.

"Status report" Anderson sounded off when he reached the pelican.

"Green across the board sir", the Marines answered back through the radio since they were all wearing the helmets that came with the new combat armor.

Anderson just smiled he was looking forward to getting back at the batarians for the shit they had pulled.

**Batarian forces  
****Orbit of Elysium**

The size of the human armada headed towards them shocked the batarians. They had no idea that the humans even had so many ships. After the fight they had with them the last time they knew that each ship could launch ground forces. If they could hold out till the six dreadnoughts returned everything would fine.

Just as the batarian fleet moved to engage the incoming humans they saw a bright sphere of light appear in the middle of space and to their horror a massive ship started to emerge from it. What was worst about after it came out of the sphere of light it launched ten more vessels. The number of enemy ships had just reached one hundred and fifteen.

Once the SSV-Missouri exited from slipspace the battle for Elysium had just started. Samantha timed the release of the frigates to coincide with them leaving slipspace to maintain the shock value that they had achieved.

Once the frigates were launched they set up a skirmish line, cutting off any possible retreat to the relay.

Hackett knew that it was over kill but he wasn't planning on stopping at Elysium. He would chase down every fucking bastard that forced the colonists into slavery. He didn't care if he had to go to the galactic core to do it. Every single human would be accounted for.

**Planet side **

Garrel didn't believe what he was hearing about a bright sphere of light and a huge vessel coming out. He didn't even believe the video, thinking that it was a trick of that blasted contraption left behind by the humans.

Not even the asari had that kind of tech and they were the most advanced race on the citadel. The soldiers around him were starting to get jumpy and he had to yell at them a few times to get a grip. The humans were still out of range to attack.

The screen lit up from all of the human ships weapons. "There was no way that those rounds would hit, they were too far out". One of the batarians said in the background.

The first rounds hit the batarian ships tearing through them causing devastating damage. The smaller ships had been completely destroyed. The dreadnoughts had been severely damaged and were dead in the water. Those that survived long enough to make it to the escape pods saw pelican drop ships under fighter cover headed to the disabled dreadnoughts.

Slack jawed Garrel just stared at the complete destruction of most of his ships.

The AI of the facility chose to at that moment appear. "Well you're royally and truly fucked. Hope you brought lubrication otherwise its going in dry", was all she said before disappearing again.

Hannah saw the chaos that was going on after Garrel left. She took that opportunity to find anything that she could use as a weapon against the fucking monster that ruined her life. She found a knife that Garrel had kept in the top right draw. It looked like a ceremonial blade but it would still do the job. She took the knife and hid to wait for her tormentor.

Garrel ordered all remaining forces to engage. He then ran to his quarters to find his female slave had vanished. He was in such a rush that he actually passed her standing just to the right of the door. He turned to look around the room to see if his slave had possibly moved to the other side. Instead he saw her driving a knife into his chest.

Hannah watch Garrel run in the room and quietly walked up behind him. She took a chance to look her captor in the face when he turned. She stabbed him in the chest, burying the knife to the hilt. She let him drop to the floor and started to leave when there was a gun shot behind her and her chest blew out in front of her.

Garrel fell to his knees after Hannah had stabbed him. He looked down to see that the Knife was his before he looked back up. He saw His naked slave walking away from him. His final act was to reach down and draw the Pistol he had taken off of a dead Marine and shot her before he collapsed.

**Disabled Batarian Dreadnought  
****Orbit of Elysiun**

Anderson stood aboard pelican SA-001MC checking the seals on his new armor. The brain guild had told them that they could EVA for 15 minutes. He double checked the point defense gauntlet on his left arm to make sure it was secure. After that he went over the plan with the Marines again. The objective was simply, get to the bridge.

The pelican dropped Anderson and his Marines off on the hull after getting rocked around by AA. As luck would have it they were by an air lock. The outer hatch had been peeled away but the inner hatch was still closed. Anderson had all the Marines activate their hand held shields as they called them.

The only Marine to not activate theirs was hacking the door. Once he hacked the door Anderson punched the center green construct. The hatch opened the Marines received a very warm welcome from the batarians.

The batarians stationed at the air lock didn't see a point to it. If anyone was going to board the ship, it would make more sense to hit the damaged parts of the hull. These humans weren't too bright they thought amongst themselves. Just then the air lock opened revealing a squad sized element of humans. They opened fire but the rounds hit some kind of shield they had in front of them. Each human had one and they were wearing some kind of helmets that only showed the batarians their reflections.

The Marines that had entered the ship with Anderson were fighting twenty feet from the air lock. They had closed and locked it to keep from being tossed out into vacuum.

Locking the hatch had been interesting since they were getting shot at the whole time.

"Frag out" called one of the Marines. She was flushing out some heavily entrenched batarians. Everyone took cover as the grenade did its job. Batarian body parts and blood were blown all over the passageway as the Marines cheered "Fuck yeah".

Anderson pushed forward in the confusion that the grenade had caused and ran in to a batarian that had the same idea. He was blasting away with a shot gun. One of the slugs connected with Anderson's gauntlet causing it to flicker out of existence.

Anderson was close enough to the batarian that he just back handed him with his left hand before shooting him.

They were following a map that Brak had given them. And according to it they had eight more decks to fight through to get to the bridge. They had already run across one alien that launched something blue at them. No body knew what it was other then it could make them float in air or suspend them. If they exploded by you it seriously damaged your shields as well as tossing you around like a rag doll.

Anderson had already lost two Marines who got cocky and charged ahead. They got swarmed by the batarians. And sense then large groups would charge them. But by the count the AI was keeping they had already killed seventy five soldiers. The other squads were faring just as well.

**Batarian bridge**

"Sir, we have multiple enemies boarding at several different locations both forward and aft of the bridge", one of the crew told the captain.

"Fuck, call back half the force to protect the bridge". The captain said while looking at a holo projection of the ship. He knew he was fucked, he just wished that he'd be wined and dined first.

"There isn't anyone left to send other than what's outside the bridge sir", the crewmen told him.

The captain was getting desperate, yelling at the bridge crew. "Then vent the whole fucking ship except the bridge".

The crew did as they were told and what was left of the batarians fighting the humans died of asphyxiation.

Anderson and his Marines where still pushing to the bridge when all the air had been vented from the ship. He was really starting to love his mag boots. It would have been a long painful ride to where ever the air went.

One of the Marines piped over the radio "shit they just killed their whole crew to get us. Fuck now I'm flattered but I still don't fuck on the first date".

"Bull shit" was tossed around by the other Marines before they finally made it to the Bridge.

The count that was running so far had Anderson's squad in the lead with 300 kills.

The Humans were outside of the bridge and starting to hack the door. The crew was getting nervous and the captain was screaming at everyone. He finally ordered all hands to grab weapons and fight to the death. Everyone was told to focus on the first person to come through the door.

While they were waiting to hack the hatch the Marines shields recharged and the gauntlets came back to life.

Anderson asked for status check from his squad and was told two red, four yellow, five green. One also said they had to take a combat dump. "At least we're not out of the fight yet" Anderson responded laughing.

Once the door opened what was left of the batarian crew opened fire on the point man. This caused the shield on his arm to flicker and drop.

The human fired back hitting three of the batarians before they ducked for cover.

One of the humans tossed a metal ball of some kind at their feet, four crewmen stared at it before they realized what it was. It detonated killing them all. Only the captain and one of the bridge crew were left now.

Anderson saw bodies and parts of bodies go flying across the room. One batarian who had the luck to be blown in half gasped as Anderson walked over him. Anderson just kept moving when one of the crew jumped up and yelled that he surrendered.

His brains splattered all over the bulk head to his left as the now last batarian shot him.

Anderson charged the alien and tackled him to the deck, grabbing his face in his hands he started to beat the batarians head against the steel deck. Once it looked like he was unconscious or even better dead, Anderson got up and stepped back.

The dumb shit reached for a weapon so Anderson shot him in the groin then stomped on the aliens mangled privates grinding his boot in. This caused the man to howl in agony. Anderson stood there looking at the castrated batarian before telling him he was going to space him.

Once the bridge was secured the Marines uploaded an AI in to the ships computers to retrieve data on the batarians and where all the colonists had been sent. The AI also found out that there was more than just batarians. There was something called the council and a citadel. She also found medical treatments for each race and things they could safely eat. So now any slaves they found would be able to receive the correct medical attention and be able to eat.

With the last ship neutralized, the armada could focus on the planet.

**Planet side  
****Colonial Capital**

When the batarians saw the massive wave of drop ships and fighters head towards them they were shocked. There were so many craft in the air the AA barley made a dent. As the drop ships got closer the batarians realized they were carrying tracked vehicles as well as vehicles with either a gun or what appeared to be rockets or artillery attached to them.

"Could you try and not hit every piece of AA in the air" commented one of the Marines aboard SA002-MC

"You could get out and walk" the pilot responded flipping off the female Marine.

Once the alliance Marines landed on Elysium the closest humans dropped to their knees or ran towards them.

The batarians saw this and started shooting everything that moved.

The drop ships and fighters started to strafe the enemies' positions. And unlike the fighters the pelicans could hover and stay on sight. To the chagrin of the entrenched batarians.

The Marines had found themselves in close quarters, so a lot of the fighting turned to hand to hand. It wasn't long before they found asari and human slaves and freed them.

Anderson had thrown a batarian soldier through a blacked out window into a warehouse. When he followed the alien to kill him, he saw the room was full of asari. They looked a lot like humans except the crests on their heads and were all female. After Anderson had dispatched the batarian he approached one of the asari, stopping when he saw that she had a horrified look on her face.

Suleem sat on the floor looking at the thing that had killed one of the slavers. She had never seen armor like what it was wearing and was afraid it was going to kill her and her sisters. It stopped moving towards them before it removed its helmet. Suleem gasped at what she saw.

Anderson removed his helmet and gave the asari a reassuring smile. They all looked at him with both shock and curiosity. Many looking at each other before looking back at him, he approached the one that had gasped.

Suleem had never seen this species before. They appeared to hate the batarians, and they resembled asari except for whatever was on top of their heads. The alien spoke and to her surprise she could understand it.

"It's okay I'm Lt. Anderson with the systems alliance. We are here to help you" he told them. He figured out how to remove the restrains from their arms and helped up one of the asari.

"I'm suleem", she introduced herself to Lt. Anderson. She looked around before she started to cry from relief.

Anderson didn't know what to do. He was a soldier not a physiologist, besides he had never been good with women when they broke down and cried. Rubbing his neck he asked suleem "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just happy to be free", wiping the tears from her face she looked at Anderson and hugged him.

Once a medic had arrived to start first aid Anderson left to find his squad he'd been separated from. He found them sitting on a tank they had somehow managed to catch a ride on.

Forty five minutes later Anderson and his squad were pushing down a hall in a school the batarians had turned into a command center. They had already gotten into two skirmishes and didn't fancy anymore CQC they were starting to get exhausted and were running low on flash bangs.

They came upon an open area with a second story. No cover on the lower level and the only door across the room. They tossed out four smoke grenades to cover their movements. They waited ten seconds then tossed two flash bangs up on the second level. After that they hauled ass like raped apes to the other side of the room.

The Marines stacked on the door and tossed the last two flash bangs in the room. After they went off the Marines rushed through the door and found two batarians dazed from the flash bangs.

The Marines with Anderson dispatched one of the batarians too whatever deity he believed in. They subdued the last one and slapped a pair of flex cuffs on him. Calling it in they were told to escort/drag the prisoner out with the rest.

On the way back out Anderson saw a red head in one of the rooms on the floor. He went in and found Hannah Shepard face down, naked, and in a pool of her own blood. He looked around to find something to cover her with. Then took his "prisoner" outside and shot him in the knees demanding to know who killed her.

The batarian said that Garrel did and he was already dead from being stabbed by that human bitch.

Anderson kicked him in the chest and was preparing to shoot the shit stain before his Marines dragged him away.

The second battle for Elysium had lasted for five hours, this included clearing out any hold outs.

Only three hundred batarians had survived the fight on the planet most of them civilians. The patrols only found a handful of escape pods with living survivors, most were dead due to faulty equipment or by their own hand.

Hackett needed something to distract himself from thinking about Hannahs fate. The medical officer had told him what happened to her and the amount of abuse she took. To see her like that down in the med bay made the hardened soldier cry, but at least she killed the asshole that had done those unspeakable acts to her.

The systems alliance had the intel that they had come for so Hackett began planning his next attack. He was going to hit the mining colony on Vana in the kite's nest. The resources would be used to build more ships. As would the vessels they had destroyed. They would be dismantled and the metals melted down, it would take a while for more ships to be built this way.

Earth had sent more ships to Elysium to help rebuild and tend to the wounded. The offer to stay with the humans was extended to the asari they had freed. Some took the offer but others wanted to leave.

"I will get you home, but first I need to make sure that this never happens again". Hackett had said this twenty times already. He was grateful the asari understood.

**2156.05.25  
****Vana mining colony  
****Kites Nest**

Word had not reached the Hegemony of the humans retaking Elysium. So when the human armada showed up at Vana's door step and ordered them to surrender the batarians laughed.

One cruiser managed to escape the resulting carnage, making it to the relay. The rest of the batarian hegemony was about to find out that the humans had come knocking.

The batarian ships were like fish in a barrel for the human armada. They used the same tactics as Elysium to over whelm the batarains sending an over whelming ground force to the domed colony.

The batarians had put the human slaves in front of their positions to use them as shields. Each one of them had been told that the humans would fall easily to the fleet in orbit. Then watched the human ships destroy the batarian fleet with out so much as a scratch.

The Marines that landed were already pushing their way in to the colony. Their orders were to kill every batarian they saw except the commander. He was to be interrogated, and then tossed in to the brig.

"Oh for the love of" Anderson muttered when he saw the batarians using humans as shields again. His Marines were getting pissed about continually seeing the same tactic being deployed over and over. The sniper they had could not get a good shot on any of the ass holes. And they were out of flash bangs and smoke grenades.

The batarian commander was not going to let the humans take anyone alive so he ordered the engineers to rig up explosives at the base of the dome.

Anderson was trying to get ahold of another squad of Marines to flank the Batarians in front of him when he heard and explosion and felt the ground shake. He looked around and saw the dome start to splinter and fail.

The batarian commander had destroyed the dome to keep the humans from saving anymore of their people or the other slaves.

Anderson radioed the Missouri, "the batarians have destroyed the dome. No survivors, I say again no survivors".

Hackett stood, not wanting to believe what Anderson was reporting. The human colonists in that colony as well as people from the other races had been killed just to spite the rescue attempt. Women, children, families all of them lost to asphyxiation. He asked Samantha if she had been recording the operation since the beginning, he had a feeling that they were going to need it. He then sent out an order to collect all the dead and transport them back to Elysium. The asari would be able to help them handle the alien remains with respect.

The human armada returned to Elysium the next day downtrodden with grief. The euphoria that was felt just a few days ago lost. They quietly and respectfully transported all the dead colonists' planet side.


	4. Chapter 4

_**This story is meant for a mature audience hence the Mature rating. Eighteen and over please and if you are not eighteen or over please act like it. **_

* * *

Chapter 4: The Council meets the Alliance.

**2156.06.05**  
**Khar'shan**  
**Batarian Home world**

The Hegemony watched the footage of the attack on Vana and immediately contacted their ambassador on the citadel. They sent the footage and told him not to mention that they attacked and raided a human colony hidden, since the council more then likely did not know about humanity.

After seeing the footage, the batarian ambassador requested an urgent meeting with the council. He then messaged the Hegemony to see if any new information had surfaced.

Ten minutes later he was informed that the council refused his request. "This is outrageous", he bellowed at the terminal. "What could they be doing that was so important they can't get off their fat asses?"

**Citadel Tower**  
**Council Chambers**

Councilor Tevos had already known that the Batarians were going to request a meeting.

The Matriarchs on Thessia heard a rumor of a new space fairing species that was at war with the Hegemony.

Tevos sat at her desk thinking about her meeting with Benezia. Her long time friend had asked her to enlist the help of the salarian Councilor to see if the rumors were true. The Salarian STG had just reported back with their findings to Councilor Valern, Tevos had a copy of the report on her desk of. "How could a race so advanced go undetected", she thought before sighing in frustration.

Each councilor bared no love for the Hegemony. They all resented the fact that the batarians enslaved members of each of their races.

It wasn't long before the Salarian Councilor was standing in front of the desk of Tevos' assistant. "Good afternoon" he responded to her greeting. "I've business with councilor Tevos, please inform her I've arrived".

"Certainly" said the asari behind the desk before she went to inform Tevos that Valern had arrived.

Tevos was pulled from her thoughts when her assistant entered her office to inform her that Councilor Valern had arrived. "Very well please send him in" she said then watched the asari leave.

"Councilor Valern, Councilor Tevos is ready for you".

"Good, good thank you", Valern said walking past the desk and into Tevos' office.

"A pleasure to see you Valern", Tevos greeted the Salarian councilor. "Please take a seat", she gestured with her hand to the chairs by a small round table.

"Thank you, we've much to discuss much of it troubling!". Valern said taking a seat, "have you read the report?"

"Yes, I have read the report and it is very disturbing", Tevos brought the back of her right hand up to her head.

Valern could understand why she was fretting. This new species wielded extraordinary capabilities, with vessels of extreme strength and firepower. He was sure not even the asari had anything to match them.

"We should initiate con-" Tevos began.

"Not without the support of Councilor Sparatus" interjected Valern before Tevos could finish her sentence.

"I thought you'd say as much, so I sent him a message", she smiled as the door opened almost as if on cue. "Councilor Sparatus, a pleasure to see you"

"The pleasure is all mine Councilor Tevos", Sparatus said flaring his mandibles into what passed as a smile.

"Please sit down. I'm afraid the Bartarians have brought war to our door if we don't act fast". Came a venom filled sentence from the beautiful asari.

"Spirits, what have the idiots done now", Sparatus said before sitting down and listening to both councilors. He was interested in the fact that there was a new space faring species. He laughed when they told him of the capabilities of this species. "No one has that kind of power", the turian said between bouts of laughter.

Tevos stood up and walked to her desk. She picked up the data pad then returned to the group sitting at the small table. "Look at this. It was recorded by the STG ten days ago".

"Send in a spec-", Sparatus started to say after watching the footage before Tevos cut in

"Absolutely not", Tevos all but yelled cutting off Sparatus. "The batarians did something to warrant the attention of this species".

"The last colony they took, they freed all the slaves. Including these creatures, they almost look like asari". Valern spoke for the first time.

Sparatus looked at the picture, before speaking. "The batarians want us to aid them in this fight, their ambassador ambushed me", he mentioned seeing the questioning looks on the other councilor's faces.

"He requested a meeting" Valern mentioned before going back to the data pad.

"We denied it. This is why they want our help". Tevos said looking Sparatus in the eyes.

Sparatus' mandibles were twitching from irritation. He returned Tevos' look before asking her why they had made the decision without him.

"We didn't get much warning", Tevos said before continuing. "We need to vote, step in and initiate contact or help the batarians". She said with a shiver of disgust running down her back.

"Contact" all three councilors said. They each went their own ways to make it possible.

**2156.06.19**

**Elysium**  
**Vetus System**  
**Petra Nebula**

Admiral Hackett stood at attention in his dress blues saluting as a 21 gun salute was rendered and taps was played by a lone buggle in the distance. He had attended more military funerals in the past two weeks, than he had in all his years actually in the military.

Normally quiet and stoic Hackett was close to breaking. He and Athena were at John and Hannah Shepards funeral. The little girl never left his side when he was home. And today she was clinging to him.

Athena was dressed in black and held two roses, one for each of her parent's graves. She had not looked up once not even when she was given her parent's folded flags. Instead she held them close to her chest as she stared at her black dress shoes, her eyes red and puffy.

After the funeral Hackett made sure that Athena was nowhere near the press. "Vultures trying to exploit the child", Hackett spat at a reporter who had managed to get close. He had an over whelming urge to punch her in the face but turned and walked away.

Not many people knew but Admiral Steven Hackett had adopted Athena Chelse Shepard. Once he heard they were going to ship her off to an orphanage back on earth, he raised ten different kinds of hell with the Alliance and pulled in a few favors until the adoption was approved. His wife was more than happy to take Athena in.

Athena was sitting quietly in the back seat of the car with her Uncle Steven, she was looking out of the window when she saw a pelican come flying overhead and land 250 feet in front of the car. Marines had come out to flag down the car.

Hackett looked up when he heard the pelican go over. He saw it land and Marines getting out to flag his driver down. He saw Athena trying to get a better look at what was going on. Hackett was a little concerned as well, it wasn't everyday a pelican chased down a car.

"Sir you are going to have to come with us", the Marines yelled.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Hackett asked over the roar of the pelicans engines.

"We've picked up a transmission Sir", one of the Marines said. "We need to get you to the Missouri like yesterday Sir"

"I have a child with me, I need to get her home" Hackett told both Marines.

"No time, she'll just have to come with us", the Marine closet to the passenger door said before walking over to open it.

Athena saw the Marine walk over to her door and opened it before she bent in and asked if she wanted to go for a ride in the pelican. Athena's eyes lit up for the first time in two weeks as she scrambled out of the car.

The other Marine had already man handled Hackett onto the pelican. When he turned he saw a little girl run up the ramp followed by his partner who was smiling.

Hackett wasn't happy about being tossed on to the transport, even less happy when they brought Athena on board. "This transmission better be from a young and still living Scarlett Johansson, Marine" Hackett told the closet one. Who laughed and wiggled his eye brows so Athena wouldn't hear his response.

"Who's Scarlett Johansson?" Athena asked looking at him expectantly.

"A very gorgeous actress from a very long time ago Athena" Hackett said

"Can I be like her when I grow up?" she smiled.

"Only if you want to, but that's not for a little longer" Hackett said in response.

The pelican shook as it broke through the atmosphere on its way to dock with the Missouri.

"SSV-Missouri, this is pelican SA-982MC requesting permission to dock" the pilot radioed the Infinity class war ship.

"Permission granted pelican SA-982MC, welcome home goldilocks" the bridge officer quipped back.

"I'm a brunette, just because I had to try three beds…" the pilot trailed off laughing.

The moment they docked the two Marines escorted both Admiral Hackett and Athena to the bridge.

Samantha was talking to the communications officer from her holo terminal, monitoring the group's progress. She listened to the message once again, trying to find any signs that it was forged.

"The galaxy awaits your peaceful arrival in the Serpent Nebula", the message repeated.

After running multiple scans, Samantha had told the comm officer that the message was coming from the relay. Ready to answer any questions Hackett may have when he arrived.

Hackett arrived on the bridge to find Samantha waiting for him, her arms crossed as she stared at the entrance. "Hello Samantha, what do you have for me?"

"Just your standard cryptic message", The AI said. "I recommend sending it up the chain."

"What does the message contain?" he asked.

"The galaxy awaits your peaceful arrival in the Serpent Nebula", she played the message for Hackett to hear.

Hackett thought for a minute before speaking. "I agree with sending it up the chain, let the politicians and those sharks they call lawyers deal with it"

"That could take almost a year" Samantha voiced.

"Yes but it gives us a year to finish finding our people", Hackett replied. The less who ever these people had to use against us the better ground humanity stood on.

"Report away Admiral, what's with the little girl?" Samantha said looking at Athena.

"I'm here with Uncle Steven, that's all you need to know", replied the little girl.

"I like you Athena", the AI said and laughed when the little girl's mouth hung open.

**2156.06.20**

**Earth**  
**Sol System**  
**Arcturus Station**

"The galaxy awaits your peaceful arrival in the Serpent Nebula", the message repeated in the headquarters of the Systems Alliance.

Parliament exploded as dozens of its members started speaking at once.

Admiral Cole could not hear himself think. He bellowed out for the parliament members to shut the fuck up. "I think waiting a year is best, I'd rather send Hackett with a sizable armada. Not just the 115 vessels he currently has".

"That is not possible, we have to act now". One of the members spoke, and a few more agreed.

"So you would subjugate humanity to the will of these aliens?" Cole was starting to see his time was being wasted, before he had an idea. "If they were so eager to meet us, then why let the batarians attack. Why not stop them." He stopped to look the parliament over before continuing. "They are scared they've seen what we've done to the batarians. The hegemony is in shambles, we've demoralized their military and freed their slaves".

"We will need time to discuss this" the lead Member of Parliament said.

At this point Cole informed the Parliament that as Hackett had been destroying batarian fleet after batarian fleet, he had been sending recovery ships to gather the debris. The Alliance had enough raw materials between gathering debris and the mining operations, to produce 201 more vessels. It could be done if earth, the moon, and mars joined in and helped the dry docks.

"If Elysium helps they could be done in 8 months" Coles personal AI told him.

"No they are our base of operations. I don't want secrets to get out". Cole Commented quietly to his AI

"Very well Admiral, start working on those ships" the lead Member of Parliament said. "We will still need time to discuss this message".

"I'll get those ships built" Cole said coolly before turning and leaving to lite the fires under every ship yard in the system.

**2157.06.10**

**Sol System**  
**Acturus Station**

Cole was impressed they had done it, built 201 ships in 11 months 355 days. He sent a message to Hackett to let him know that he would have them in the next few days. His orders to Hackett were simple, leave a fleet to protect Elysium, show up in force to the Serpents Nebula. In the words of a famous well respected U.S. Marine General. Be polite, be professional, but have a plan to kill everybody you meet.

**2157.06.11**

**Elysium**  
**SSV-Missouri**  
**Vetus System**

Hackett stood on the bridge looking out in to the void. He had received Coles' message and new that a massive number of ships were headed his way. He had decided to leave first fleet to guard Elysium in case the batarians attacked again. Hearing Athena he turned to see what she was doing.

"Come back here Jasmine", Athena called to the Norwegian Elk Hound puppy Hackett had gotten her for her birthday. She took her everywhere and it was no different today. Giggling as the puppy slid across the metal deck.

"Athena, why is your dog running about the ship?" Hackett asked when the two trouble makers were on the bridge.

"She needed to run around Uncle Steven", picking up the puppy she continued. "The quarters we have are not big enough" she said innocently.

Laughing as he rubbed the back of his neck, "those are the biggest on the ship. They're also my quarters".

"I know Jasmine just needed the exercise". She giggled as the puppy liked her face, "Can I go to the chow hall for dinner tonight. Then the armory afterwards?"

"Telling you no would be just about as useful as tits on a bull. Just put Jasmine back in our quarters". Hackett told the little girl who took off down the passage way skipping.

**Serpents Nebula**  
**Citadel**  
**Councilor Tevos' Office**

Tevos had asked everyday if the message had been answered. She was starting to think that these people were ignoring the council. No one had ever ignored the council. She sat lost in thought before turning to the days tasks.

**2157.06.19**

**Petra Nebula**  
**Vetus System**

Four days ago Hackett's offensive capabilities doubled. 201 vessels had joined the armada, one being a colony ship to transport all the freed slaves.

Hackett was relieved to have such a boost to his armada. Facing the citadel fleet would be a challenge. He was troubled that Samantha could not find an accurate count of vessels in that same fleet. He was confident in the abilities of each crew, should it end up in a fight.

"We will be ready to leave tomorrow admiral", Samantha said as she appeared on the holo platform in Hackett's quarters. "Are you sure about bringing Athena?"

"Yes I'm sure Samantha, she'll be safe on board", Hackett responded.

"She wants to bring her dog to the citadel", the AI put her holographic hand on her hip.

Hackett thought about that for a minute then laughed. "Let her, what is she up to anyways?"

"Watching Jurassic Park eating captain crunch", responded the AI.

Hackett was laughing as he headed back to the bridge. He had a few more details to go over before the next day.

Athena finished watching the movie and asked Samantha where Hackett was.

"He's on the bridge, but you need to go to bed", Samantha responded.

"I don't want to, and you can't make me", Athena said leaning back and crossing her arms.

The AI locked the hatch leading to the passage way saying, "watch me sun shine".

**2157.06.20**

**0800**  
**Destiny Ascension**  
**Serpents Nebula**

"Ma'am I'm getting odd readings from the relay", reported one of the asari aboard the Destiny Ascension.

"Define odd", Matriarch Lindanya told the reporting asari.

Before the asari could report back 288 Vessels dropped out of FTL. The reporting asari quipped "that, that is what was odd"

Matriarch Lindanya yelled at comm to order C-Sec to secure the council. As she was doing this she was momentarily blinded. Once she was able to see again she saw a massive vessel deploying 10 more vessels that had not been there before.

**SSV-Missouri**

"General quarters, all hands report to combat stations. Fighter escorts prepare for launch". Samantha's voice traveled throughout the Missouri.

Hackett was already down in the hanger with Athena and her dog Jasmine. Hackett also had two platoons of Marines acting as escorts while on the ground. Each platoon armed to decimate a company sized element should the need arise.

"Admiral Hackett we've secured two pelicans for transport as well as two squadrons of long sword fighters for escorts", reported Lt. Anderson. "We are just waiting on the clearance to launch".

"Samantha, establish contact. Let them know we will not fire unless fired upon". Hackett ordered.

"Working on it admiral", came the AI's response.

**Destiny Ascension**

"Stand by to fire if this goes sideways" Matriarch Lindanya said.

"We are receiving a message from the unknown fleet, audio only". The comm officer yelled out.

"Let's hear it" spoke the Matriarch.

"The Galaxy awaits your peaceful arrival in the Serpents Nebula. We are here representing humanity and the Systems Alliance", Played over the bridge speakers.

Matriarch Lindanya listened to the message again before being told that the council had informed them to stand down. She was to inform them to send their representative to dock with the citadel. "Radio the Alliance they are clear to send their representative and only their representative over" Lindanya ordered.

**SSV-Missouri**  
**Hangar Bay**  
**Pelican SA-001MC**

"We are cleared to only send our representative over admiral", Samantha piped through the pelican.

"Well tough shit, we're launching as we are", Hackett responded before having the pilot cut the line.

Samantha was amused by Hackett's attitude. "Launch pelicans and fighter escorts". Switching channels she hailed the Dreadnought.

Hackett was talking to Athena when the pilot broke hard left as a round went flying across the pelican's nose. "What the fuck, weapons free, fucking find who ever fired that" Hackett ordered grabbing Athena.

Samantha was already ordering all fighters to launch, within minutes thousands of long sword fighters from the armada were streaking towards the offending vessel.

A lone batarian cruiser rammed in to a heavy frigate. The force of the impact merged the two ships, Marines and Batarians were fighting on every deck that had survived. The ships AI took control of the engines and moved the crippled vessel away from the armada. Pelicans and life pods screaming form it before it disappeared in a massive white light.

**Destiny Ascension**

"By the goddess those poor people" a shocked commando gasped.

The Matriarch looked on in disbelief, before ordering citadel forces to aid in the recovery of survivors. She then had comm message the Alliance to notify them they would help with search and rescue. Notify the council she ordered.

**Council Chambers**

"THEY DID WHAT" screamed a shocked Tevos. This is just fucking great she was thinking. "Allow the Alliance to dock. They can bring whatever they deem necessary". She cut the channel and warped a chair out of existence. She then got up and left, the Alliance would be docking soon.

**Pelican SA-001MC**  
**Citadel Docks**

The pilot dropped the ramp and Marines rushed out to set up a perimeter. Once they gave the all clear Hackett and Athena disembarked. The pilot had to show off some jaw dropping abilities to get the pelican to where they landed.

The second pelican carrying the other platoon landed moments later after the pilot literately had to stand it on its tail. Scaring the shit out of every C-Sec officer on the dock.

As Hackett and Athena headed towards the citadel tower with Marines on all sides and trailed by them. Athena noticed all the aliens were watching what was going on and talking amongst each other.

"Don't worry Athena, they would have to be stupid to try anything", Hackett assured her. "Just don't let Jasmine off her leash".

"I'm not worried Uncle Steven I'm just curious, I won't let go of Jasmine". Athena said scratching her dog behind the ears.

"Your soldiers are going to have to stay here" an alien said as they approached and elevator.

"Under who's authority?" retorted Anderson.

"Mi-"

"That won't be necessary Saren" a calm voice said over the radio.

"Councilor I must protest", Saren began before being cut off again.

"Understood" was all the voice said.

Anderson was watching the whole thing. He did not like this guy, "I want two Marines to come with me the rest guard this door". With that they loaded on the elevator and took the slow ride up.

"Uncle Hackett, Jasmine crapped in the elevator" Athena said plugging her nose.

"Good maybe now they'll speed the damned thing up" Hackett covered his nose. The Marines just laughed.

Once the elevator doors opened Hackett and Athena all but ran over Anderson to get to fresh air. They informed someone that the dog messed up the lift and it needed to be cleaned.

The council chamber was beautiful but offered many places to set up defenses. Open areas for cross fire, stairways that doubled as choke points, and ledges for sniper nests. This set Anderson and his Marines on guard.

At the top there was a single platform extending out just under three consoles. "Probably for whoever runs this joint to feel superior" Hackett said to himself.

Three figures walked out and stood at the terminals looking down on the members of the Alliance. The center one started to speak.

"Greetings I am councilor Tevos, the Asari representative. To my right is coulcilor Sparatus the Turian representative and to my left is councilor Valern the Salarian representative." Tevos began before being cut off by a strange creature making noise.

"Jasmine stop it be quiet" Athena was trying to get her dog to stop.

"What kind of creature is that little one?" Tevos asked looking at Athena.

"She is a Norwegian Elk Hound " Athena answered back.

Tevos looked at the strange creature now sitting at Athena's feet. "Interesting, is it a pet?"

"Yes, My Uncle Steven got her for me, her name is Jasmine" the little girl said looking at Hackett.

Sparatus interrupted and asked for the representative to step forward.

Hackett stepped out in front of the councilors, "I'm authorized to speak on behalf of the Alliance".

"Why are you at war with a member of the citadel?" Sparatus began. "Were you even aware they had allies?" The other two councilors looked at him with shocked faces.

"Before you reprimand us-", Hackett began

"Answer the question" the turian councilor demanded.

"Shut the hell up and listen ass hole". Hackett retorted, "Those allies of yours attacked our colony unprovoked. They enslaved our people raped and murdered thousands including this girl's mother. Hell they enslaved your people too, which we freed and are now on one of my ships out there" Hackett said pointing out the window.

Before the turian could respond Tevos cut in, "we are grateful for humanities efforts to free our people".

Sparatus just fumed quietly glaring at Hackett.

"Will you join the rest of the galaxy on the citadel?" Tevos asked Hackett.

"We will but we want all our people back from the Batarians or we'll be fighting on their home world next". Hackett said and stunned the whole room.

"We cannot allow that" Sparatus said venomously.

Hackett stared right at the turian saying "then you support slavery?"

"No we can't have members fighting", Valern started to say before the Batarian Ambassador charged in.

"How dare you threaten the home world", he started before Hackett calmly turned to him.

"Give back our people, I'm only asking once", was all he said looking at the Ambassador.

Tevos cut in before anything else was said, "is what he says true? If it is then the Hegemony needs to offer reparations"

"The Hegemony will do no such thing". The batarian ambassador retorted. "Stupid bitch, I've been authorized to close our embassy and leave the citadel", He screamed.

"So you admit to the charges?" Sparatus said looking at the ambassador. "It appears I owe the humans an apology"

"The humans will suffer for this", the ambassador yelled running off.

"I'll be seeing you soon" Hackett retorted as he turned to face the council. "If you will excuse me I've an invasion to plan"

"Try for peace" Tevos pleaded before asking, "would you like to leave the child in my care?" earning confused looks from the other councilors

Hackett stopped and looked at Athena who looked excited at the thought. "Only if I can leave two platoons of my Marines" Hackett began as he turned to face the asari.

"Understood, they'll stay with me" Tevos agreed with Hackett, "Your Marines can stay in my commandos quarters".

**SSV-Missouri**  
**Hanger bay**

As Hackett disembarked he told Samantha to prepare for the invasion of Khar'shan. He did not want the Batarians to try anything. The colony ship would be done unloading in two Hours then head back to Elysium

"I take it things went south?" Samantha asked as Hackett got on the elevator.

"About as south as things could go" Hackett responded. "I also left Athena with the asari councilor and two platoons of Marines"

"Will she be safe?" Samantha asked

"Between Tevos' commandos and the Marines I left, she'll be fine" Hackett told her before ordering "Have the armada prepare to jump to Khar'shan"

Samantha sent the order out to the entire human armada. "All vessels acknowledging orders Sir", she relayed to Hackett.

"Good, prepare for slipstream jump" Hackett ordered her as he stepped off the elevator on to the bridge.

"All hands secure for slipstream jump" Samantha sounded throughout the ship.

**2157.06.21**

**Harsa System**  
**Khar'Shan**  
**Batarian Home world**

"Exiting Slipstream in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Samantha sounded through the ship. "Armada reports heavy resistance".

"How's it look Samantha" Hackett said standing on the bridge.

"It's a soup sandwich Sir" Samantha responded just as they exited from slipstream.

The view they had was astonishing, long sword fighters were engaging batarian interceptors. Gutted out vessels cluttered the battle field

"Fire when ready", Hackett ordered the weapons officer.

"Firing MAC 1 and 4" the weapons officer responded.

One of the bridge crew screamed when she saw a batarain body hit the screen. "I'll never get used to that" the same crewmen yelled.

"AA guns have opened fire" both Samantha and the weapons officer said in unison.

"Getting awful crowded in my sky" Hackett sighed.

Once the Alliance had broken through the Hegemonies lines the planets orbital defense fell within six hours. The Alliance ships launched Pelicans loaded with Marines and all the equipment needed for a successful invasion. Long sword fighters targeted military instillations and hammered away at any AA defenses that they found on the ground. Creating a path for the drop ships to land and unload.

**Pelican SA-982MC**  
**Khar'Shan**

"Fuck sake that was close" the pilot yelled pushing her pelican to its limits avoiding the AA. Suddenly the pelican lurched to the side as it was hit by a rocket. "Damage report" goldilocks yelled out to her crew chief.

"Got a nice hole on the starboard bulk head" the chief responded. "Nothing important was hit but you can kiss space flight good bye"

"Fucking cunt sneezes" she mumbled causing her co-pilot to laugh.

The pelican continued on to its LZ with the co-pilot call sign war hawk firing away on the 70 MM at batarians unlucky enough to be in the LZ.

"Y'all be landing in a hot LZ" the Chief told the Marine lieutenant.

"Why do I get the feeling we're about to storm Tarawa" gripped one of the Marines before the Lt smacked him.

After the Lt smacked the wayward PVT he turned to his Marines. "Marines like us took Tarawa back in the 20th century after being told that it was impossible. The same is going to happen here on this back assed planet".

"Dropping the ramp" the chief yelled before catching a ricochet to the face.

The Marines charged off of the pelican slamming their backs into cover. Rounds were starting to chew away at the broken down wall currently offering cover.

"Suppressing fire, put a few grenades through those windows", the Lt ordered. At once the Marines opened up on the batarians while two Marines tossed grenades into the mist of the batarians.

"Frag out" they called and the Marines took cover as their party favors went to work.

The batarians had ducked for cover when the humans leveled over whelming firepower at them. Once there was a break in the fire they stood to advance on the human position before the group was scattered by two detonations.

Chunks of the enemy and dirt started to land on the Marines who cheered. They hopped over the wall and advanced to the next enemy position calling goldilocks and war hawk for air support once they came under heavy fire getting pinned down.

"Goldilocks, we got a building full of dysfunctional bears. Can you negotiate with them" yelled the radio operator. "What do you mean which building?, it's the only one standing".

"Roger I've got eyes on target" goldilocks radioed. "War hawk bring that son of a bitch down".

"On it, tell those Marines negotiations have begun"

The missiles tore away from the pelican quickly eating the distance to the building. Upon impact the top floors were destroyed, silencing the batarians shooting down towards the Marines.

**SSV-Missouri**  
**Orbit of Khar'Shan**

The last of the Batarian fleet had been destroyed after six hours of constant battle. But now the Alliance armada could focus on the ground war.

"I want the frigates to enter the atmosphere, begin landing operations at any LZ that's clear". Hackett told Samantha. "Assist ground forces to clear the area if necessary before landing" he finished.

20 vessels descended to the planet's surface bringing much needed reinforcements and supplies. One such vessel the SSV-Texas was headed to the LZ cleared by the Marines from SA-982MC.

"Sir, we got incoming friendlies" the RO told the Lt.

"Good it's about time, how many?" he asked the RO. Then looked to where he was pointing, his jaw dropped when he saw the frigate preparing to land.

"Jesus tap dancing Christ that is awesome" one of the Marines left standing said.

**Batarian Hegemony**  
**Command Center**

The Hegemony had watched what was left of their fleet fall to the Alliance after six hours of fighting. The AA defenses had been systematically destroyed by human fighter craft and drop ships that had discharged their cargo.

"The humans have landed some of their ships". One batarian yelled in the command center

"That's not possible" another batarian responded as the building shook from a nearby explosion.

The Hegemony leadership could only stare as surviving batarian troops surrendered to the approaching Alliance.

The Special Intervention Unit had engaged and been completely routed from their defensive positions after only 30 minutes of combat. The bombardment from orbit had completely destroyed their military bases after a day. All slaves that hadn't been killed were freed and evacuated.

The Hegemony was offered the chance to surrender what was left of the batarian forces and themselves but refused.

"Samantha, order all Alliance troops to move in behind the tanks", Hackett ordered

Samantha sent out the order. "We making hamburgers sir?"

"Something like that" Hackett responded

The Hegemony saw the humans advancing behind their tanks.

"We're receiving an order from Admiral Hackett to surrender, it's our last chance". The Batarian radio operator said.

"Admiral the Hegemony says fuck off" Samantha told Hackett.

"Very well try to keep one of them alive" Hackett said as he walked away.

Of the entire batarian government only one member survived to be taken in to custody.

**2157.06.21  
Persidium citadel  
One week before the fall of the Khar'Shan**

Lt. Anderson could not believe that Hackett agreed to let Athena stay. He wished the elevator would move faster since Athena had stayed with Tevos. Once he finally reached the bottom and the doors opened he saw some of his Marines sparing with a few of the turians.

"Your Marines know how to fight Lt." one of the turians said as he walked up sporting a freshly broken fringe.

"Did one of my guys do that?" Anderson asked

"No one of your females, no wonder the guys don't argue with them" The turian said laughing

Anderson face palmed causing the turian to laugh harder. "Winner Vakarian" Anderson heard before calling his Marines attention to inform them that they'll be staying with Athena.

**Tevos Residence**

"This is where you will sleep Athena" Tevos told an exited little girl. She couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "If you need anything my staff will assist you".

Athena looked at the room she was going to be staying in and was excited. The bed was soft and she sunk in to it when she sat. The sheets felt like silk, and the blankets softer then what she had on the Missouri. She turned to Tevos nodding her head in understanding.

"Lt. Anderson if you'll please follow me" Tevos turned to the Lt.

"Certainly, Athena behave yourself", Anderson said as he left to follow the councilor.

"Yes sir" Athena answered before returning to exploring her room.

Anderson followed tevos and her aid to what looked like military barracks. "I'm guessing that the troops stay here?" He asked more to himself than anyone else.

"Yes Lt." an asari said walking out of one of the rooms completely naked.

Anderson immediately averted his eyes feeling blood rush to not only his face.

"Is something wrong" the asari ask smirking seeing Anderson blush.

"um-uh n-no ma'am" Anderson finally managed to choke out the words.

"Emela Iallieri" Tevos began, "This is Lt. Anderson of the Systems Alliance Marines. He and his Marines will be staying with you and your commandos".

"Yes ma'am" Emela responded then turned to Anderson, "I'm Commander Lallieri, I am in charge of councilor tevos' commandos".

"Pleasure to meet you commander", Anderson snapped off a crisp salute. "I've got two platoons of Marines with me"

"They like asari?" Emela asked.

"A few yes, one Marine is seeing an asari we saved, Suleem I think is her name" Anderson folding his arms and taping his chin in thought.

"Did you say suleem?" The commander stammered grabbing the wall for support.

"Emela, are you okay?" Tevos rushed to her side. She had never seen the commando this close to tears sense her sister had been taken by slavers.

Anderson was confused by the events going on in front of him. "Is she okay?"

Emela looked up at the man called Anderson, catching her breath she told him that suleem was her sister and she had not seen her for 300 years since slavers had taken her.

"Jackson, are you the one seeing that asari named suleem?" Anderson called one of his Marines on his radio.

"Yeah" the Marine responded.

"Do me a favor and grab her when she gets off the colony ship", ordered Anderson.

"Yes sir on my way now" he responded back.

Tevos looked at Anderson questioningly while still helping Emela up. "What are you doing Lt.?"

"Family reunion Ma'am", least I hope so the thought to himself.

The Marine showed up with suleem about 20 minutes after the call. She was nervous it had been 300 years since she had seen the inside of Tevos' estate. It wasn't long before she was knocked over by someone who turned out to be her sister. They visited as the Marines settled in and got to know the other commandos. Before long Athena ran in being chased by Jasmine causing a huge scene with the commandos.

"what is that thing chasing the girl" one of the commandos jump up ready to warp it before Tevos came in behind Athena.

"It's a pet, she belongs to Athena" tevos told the commandos.

The commandos relaxed and went back to studying the humans. Some of them made a game of seeing who could make the humans speechless first. Others just talked or practiced hand to hand with the Marines.

After a week of being around the asari Athena was developing a fondness for the blue aliens. They had caught her sneaking around the barracks more than once. Every time she had been caught the commandos just laughed and returned her to her room, now she had Marines posted on her door under orders to follow her everywhere.

**2157.06.28  
One day after the fall of Khar'shan**

"Athena, can you come out here little one?" Tevos spoke.

The little girl ran out of the room and blushed when she saw the asari standing in front of her. "Yes?"

"Your uncle will be here tomorrow little one" Tevos told Athena before she walked down the hall to her room. She was still in shock seeing the Hegemony fall so fast, as were the other councilors. She needed to think about her next steps in dealing with the humans.

* * *

** Life tossed one hell of a fucked up monkey wrench my way right now. I'll update when I get a chance, I'll try to keep it at once a week but don't be surprised if it is a little while between updates. Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to follow the story as it progresses **

**Charly120**


	5. Chapter 5: New Alliances and New Enemies

_**This story is meant for a mature audience hence the Mature rating. Eighteen and over please and if you are not eighteen or over please act like it. **_

**S****AMC- Systems Alliance Marine Corps  
SAN- Systems Alliance Navy  
SA- Systems Alliance  
SOI- School of Infantry  
DI- Drill Instructor  
IT- Incentive Training  
Pvt- Private  
Lcpl- Lance Corporal  
Cpl- Corporal  
Sgt- Sergeant**

**I wrote dates down for when important things happen in this universe I honestly didn't want to write story for all of them but later on some of them will be mentioned.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 New Alliances and New Enemies.**

**2157.06.29**  
**Serpents Nebula**  
**Councilor Chambers**

Councilor Tevos sat in her office with Athena waiting for Admiral Hackett to return from Khar'Shan. She still had no idea what to do with humanity. The power they wielded upset the balance of power and she knew it. She was lost in thought until Athena called her attention.

"Do you know where suleem is?" Athena asked Tevos. She wanted to see if the asari would play hide and seek with her again.

"I'm sorry but I don't little one", Tevos told her. She reached in to her desk and pulled out a data pad to put a vid on for the little girl. "Do you like Blasto?" she asked turning it on,

Athena took the data pad from Tevos and started to watch the vid. She found it horribly cheesy but funny in an annoying way. Just then she saw Sparatus enter the office he looked at her then turned to Tevos.

"She should not be here", Sparatus spat at Tevos.

"That is not your decision to make Sparatus" she calmly told the turian.

Sparatus then felt a hard object hit the back of his head. He turned and saw that Athena had thrown her data pad at him.

"I have every right to be here, war is no place for a child" Athena yelled at the alien in front of her. She was starting to not like this guy. Ever sense Hackett had left this man had been an ass to her.

Sparatus' mandibles twitched in agitation he turned and stormed out of Tevos' office.

"Little one, you should not have thrown that at Sparatus" Tevos lightly chastised Athena.

Athena sat on the couch looking down at her hands, "I know he just makes me so mad".

Tevos thought a moment before getting up from her desk and walked over to Athena. "If I threw things at Sparatus every time he made me mad I'd have nothing left" she told Athena.

Athena looked at Tevos questioningly, "But you could just throw him around with your Biotics".

Laughing at the thought of tossing Sparatus around Tevos told Athena that that wasn't the way to deal with him.

**Tevos Residence**  
**Commando Quarters**

Anderson had his Marines up and all gear staged at 0430 after he had received word that Hackett would be back to begin proper negotiations with the council later in the day. He sent a squad of Marines with Athena and Tevos when they left for the councilor's office.

"Lt. Anderson, the spy program we have been running is ready for retrieval" one of the Marines quietly passed the information to the lieutenant.

Anderson looked around making sure that no one was around before having his intel Marine retrieve the AI from its hidden location in the terminal by the door. "Make sure to keep it hidden, we don't need the council to find out about this tech" was all he said before Emela entered the quarters.

"Is everything okay?" she asked looking at the Marines gearing up.

"Yes just prepping for retrieval, the Alliance should be here in a few hours" Anderson told the Asari commando.

Emela couldn't shake the feeling that the humans where hiding something from her. She continued to stare at Anderson, before she could say another word she was hit from behind by one of the marines who was in a rush.

"Shit I didn't mean to run your ass over Ma'am" the Marine said while helping the asari up then looking at Anderson. "The alliance is here, orders are to report to docks by C-Sec" he said to the Lt before going to grab the rest of his gear.

Anderson didn't even need to tell the Marines to get moving. They had already started moving for the door when the word had been passed. He snapped off a crisp salute to the asari commando before following his Marines out the hatch.

**Harsa System**  
**Khar' Shan**

Hackett stood on the batarian home world surveying the waste land it had become. Walking around he would see the occasional dead body still yet to be recovered. With a sigh he finally turned around and made his way towards the pelican waiting to take him back to the SSV Missouri and ultimately the citadel.

Samantha was waiting for Hackett by the time he had made it back to the bridge. "The politicians have arrived" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Lovely, guess they couldn't wait to kiss my ass" Hackett deadpanned.

"Guess not" the AI responded dryly.

Hackett looked at the AI noting that she loathed politicians just as much as he did. "What is our eta on returning to the citadel to begin proper negotiations?"

"Just say the word and were off to see the wizard" Samantha said turning around.

"Then let's get this goat rope started" Hackett quipped looking out in to the void before Samantha activated the slip space drive.

**Citadel tower**  
**Council Chambers**

"AI's are illegal in citadel space" both Sparatus and Valern said in unison once the Alliance revealed Samantha's existence.

"She is just one of many that we have" Hackett said before the politicians could bend over even farther.

Councilor Tevos watched the holographic image of the AI the humans referred to as Samantha. "Samantha, do you have anything to say?" she finally asked.

"Yes I do councilor" the AI responded before being cut off by sparatus

"Yes let's hear what the AI has to say" the turian councilor spat.

Samantha ignored the turian's comment and continued. "AI's in the System Alliance are not like the geth that the Quarians created. We are created to be sentient from the get go, believe it or not we have emotions. I know right from wrong and would rather be destroyed then cause harm to my creators". Samantha stopped talking when it was obvious that two of the three councilors were ignoring her. Turning to Hackett she told him to retrieve her.

"Now that that abomination is gone we can continue" sparatus told the alliance representatives.

Valern waited for Sparatus to finish his outburst before mentioning the treaty of farixen. "According to this treaty, the Alliance has violated the terms. No one race can have more than one dreadnought" he told the humans.

"Well I guess it's a good thing we haven't signed that treaty, a lot of good it did you with the Batarians" Cole spoke up. "Don't quote things if y'all can't follow them yourselves".

"YOU DO NOT GET TO SPEAK TO US LIKE THAT" Sparatus yelled at Cole. "Your species needs to learn its place-"

Cole looked at the turian before calmly cutting him off, "The last time I heard that humanity was almost drove to extinction"

The whole room went quite with everyone looking at Cole.

"Hackett get Samantha out here" Cole ordered before continuing, "I'm going to show you a recording from the UNSC Everest, the ship the alliance discovered in orbit of Jupiter".

Samantha reappeared while Cole was explaining what the UNSC was and where he came from. She saw the Turian scoff at the fleet admiral. She interrupted him before he could say anything "Fleet Admiral Cole, you wanted me?"

"Yes Samantha, please bring up the covenant assault on Reach" Cole said looking at the AI.

Samantha paused for less than a second before finding the requested file. She hacked the terminals trough out the chamber and began to play the recording.

Tevos stood watching the video as a species she had never seen indiscriminately gun down humans. "What is the Covenant?" she asked.

"A race of aliens hell bent on the extinction of the human race, thankfully they do not exist in this galaxy" Cole responded.

"Nice fabrication humans" Sparatus said not paying attention to the video. "I see no reason to keep talking to these Aliens" he finished.

Cole ignored the councilors and turned to the negotiators in the group. "What are you planning" he asked.

The lead negotiator nervously looked at Cole before responding that they wanted to agree to the council's demands. They just had to wait for confirmation from the Alliance senate.

The councilors finally asked if the Systems Alliance would agree to the councils demands.

Hackett and Cole didn't have to wait long before Samantha delivered the Alliances response. Both admirals couldn't help but laugh at the mortified looks on the negotiator's faces.

"What is so funny" Sparatus growled at the two laughing military officers.

"Samantha could you please relay the Alliances response", Cole said before calling up the contingent of Marines.

Samantha forwarded the Alliances response as well as a history of the Battle of the Buldge and Brigadier General Anthony C. McAuliffe to each councilor.

_To the Citadel council._  
_NUTS!_  
_The Systems Alliance._

Sparatus stared at the message, confused at its meaning. He looked at Tevos and Valern who had gotten the same message. "What is the meaning of this message?" he asked the Alliance.

Hackett calmly responded that it's a short way of saying go to hell.

Cole spoke as he turned to leave "the Alliance will maintain peace so long as the citadel shows no aggression towards us".

Sparatus was furious with the humans and immediately contacted the Hierarchy once he returned to his office. He told them what he knew of the humans and their military.

**2157.08.01**  
**Sol System**  
**SSV Missouri**

It had been a little over a month since the alliance had told the Citadel to practically fuck off. Since then the SA had set up two mining colonies Euntanta, and Dobrovlski. Recruitment had sky rocketed when Cole returned. Hackett was pleased to see a new infinity class warship under construction above Mars.

"She's going to be stationed at Dobrovlski and her sister ship at Euntanata when they're completed", Cole told Hackett as he was on his way down to the pelican bay.

Hackett figured that it would take another six or so months to finish building the ship and another two years to start and finish her sister ship, since the mining colonies were producing the raw minerals needed at an astonishing rate. He had already stationed four fleets totaling 70 vessels at Dorovlki and at Euntanta. "What is the name of the new infinity class sir?" Hackett asked Cole.

"_SSV Arizona_ and the_ SSV Midway_" responded the fleet admiral, "we have plans to construct 100 more vessels". He continued to tell Hackett as they both walked down the passage way.

"What's this I hear from the stick jockeys about new transports and attack craft?" Hackett continued to question his friend.

Cole made a mental note to burn the rumor mill down before answering. "Yeah the UH-144 Falcon, G79H-TC/MA Pelican, AV-22 SparrowHawk, AC-220 Gun ship, Skyhawk Fighter, and the B-65 Suborbital long rang bomber". He said to a shocked Hackett.

Hackett just whistled at what he heard. Granted he still had to see them but they sounded impressive.

"Well I better get going, fleet admiral business and all" Cole said regretfully. He hated that he was only able to talk to his friend while passing through the Missouri. "Next time you're on leave come by and visit Steven".

Hackett stood and saluted Cole only dropping his salute after it was returned. "I'll definitely do that sir" he replied accepting the invitation. Hackett knew that the next six months would be busy, with the Krogan wanting to join the System Alliance and the big wigs trying to broker a treaty with the queen of omega to secure more materials.

**Command Deck**  
**SSV Missouri**

Athena ran through the passage ways playing hide and seek with suleem. She was really excited that she had chosen to stay with them. Giggling as she ran past a few confused officers on her way to her favorite hiding spot in the armory.

Suleem knew that Athena would be headed for the armory so she decided to ambush the little girl. She loved the little girl like her own, even teaching her asari ways of fighting. This game was one such lesson to utilize her surroundings to her advantage. Hopefully her ambush today would teach the girl to become unpredictable.

Samantha watched the two play their game of cat and mouse. Noting the underlining lesson that Suleem was trying to teach Athena. Samantha was thankful for the lesson after she had found out that the alliance was planning on augmenting Athena's generation on top of the genetic modifications if they enlisted. It was only for the SAMC and the SAN. It still made Samantha happy since she had grown to like the little girl, helping feed her curiosity of history. She knew more about tactics then all but the most seasoned Marines aboard the Missouri.

Athena stopped at the end of the passage way that connected to the p-way leading to the armory. She stuck her head out around the corner and saw Suleem preparing an ambush for her by the armory. Athena decided to double back and approach her from behind to surprise her. She was half way into her newest plan when Suleem turned and floated her off the ground with her biotics.

"Nice try Athena but giggling will give you away every time", Suleem told the slightly disappointed child.

"I'll get you next time" Athena said defiantly to Suleem.

Hearing this Suleem laughed releasing Athena from her biotics. "Let us go to clean up and get some nourishment", Suleem said while offering her hand to the little girl.

Athena agreed and grabbed the hand offered to her. Athena then guided Suleem to the quarters that she shared with her uncle Steven. "We can us the same shower one after the other", she said to Suleem.

Twenty minutes later they both headed down to the mess deck. Suleem grabbed an assortment of fruits and nuts while Athena grabbed bread and some peanut butter and jelly packets. They both sat to eat with Anderson and his squad with Suleem sitting next to Jackson and Athena choosing to sit next to Anderson.

"How come you don't eat at the officers mess sir?" Athena asked Anderson. The whole squad looked at them.

Anderson looked down at the little girl with an amused expression on his face. "I choose to eat with my Marines because I consider them my family. Unlike most officers I'm not arrogant enough to think I'm better than my Marines".

Athena looked up at him not saying a word. She had never heard another officer besides Uncle Steven refer to other officers as arrogant. She decided quietly to herself that once she joined she would never hold herself above those under her charge.

_2159- Multiple element zero exposures, humanity will possess biotic individuals in around 16 years._

_2160.10.21- Clan Urdnot joins the Alliance, Urdnot wrex returns and assumes control of clan urdnot._

_2160.10.22- The Alliance starts working on a cure for the Genophage, stations three fleets totaling 53 vessels in orbit of Tuchanka._

_2161.01.05- Contact with Quarians established, ends in conflict due to the use of AI's._

_2161.01.06- Aria T'Loak enters treaty with the SA. Alliance will move to protect Omega from council in return for materials in the Omega Nebula._

_2161.06.01- Contact with Geth established ends in peaceful parting of ways._

_2161.08.29- Athena Chelse Shepard Attends the SAMC Academy. She is the oldest student in her class._

_2162.01.01- 12 new colonies are founded. Most notable is Eden Prime and Feros due to Prothean ruins._

_2162.02.28- 8 new mining colonies begin mining raw material for production of ships and prefab units._

_2162.03.01-2172.04.11- The systems alliance enjoys ten years of peace, Shepard Graduates SAMC academy enlists in the SAMC. _

**2172.09.11**  
**Paris Island S.C.**  
**SAMC Boot Camp**

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY BUS AND ON THOSE YELLOW FOOT STEPS" The Drill Instructor bellowed at the new recruits.

Athena was the first off the bus and moving to get to the mentioned steps. She knew that the base Commanding General was a friend of Fleet Admiral Hackett. So it was a very good bet that she was in for a hellish three months.

The D.I. stood watching the new recruits arrange themselves on the yellow footsteps before getting their attention. "You are standing in the very same spot as generations of Marines that came before you. From now on the Corps owns your ass. On my order you will file in to the building to my left to receive your issued gear and remove your civilian cloths".

Samantha almost missed the order she was eager to get this started. She was brought back to earth by the D.I.'s voice telling her to move her ass into the building. She followed every order given to her as she removed everything she owned and placed it in a mesh bag. She then moved to a ware house to have her uniforms issued, it didn't bother her when she was told to strip down and get dressed by the numbers.

"From now on you will move as a unit, one of you fucks up everyone fucks up. This is your family for the next three months so you better get used to one another." The D.I. looked straight at Athena as she said that.

The very next day Athena and the new recruits were marched to their training company to be introduced to their actual Drill Instructors. She would always remember Black Friday with reverence. She didn't have any trouble with the first phase of training, second phase involved genetic modifications as well as skin and heavy bone weave augmentations. Some zero gravity training was given to the Marine recruits in this phase, as well as the recruits learning how to use their rifles. Even if they knew how they were going to learn the Marine Corps way. Athena excelled at hand to hand combat due to Suleems training as she grew up. It got to the point that only the instructors would spar with her. Third phase was the worst for Athena since Fleet Admiral Hackett stopped by one day to say Hello.

"So recruit Shepard how is it you know the FLT Adm.?" The Kill Hat asked Athena.

Athena didn't hesitate with her response, "Flt Adm. Hackett Adopted this recruit after this recruits family was killed in the attack on Elysium in 2156".

"You think that makes you special recruit?" came the next question.

"No ma'am this recruit does not believe that" Athena responded while the whole platoon looked at her in disbelief.

The platoon breaking bearing did not go unnoticed by the D.I. "WHO THE FUCK GAVE YOU CUNT SNEEZES PERMISSION TO LOOK, CLOSE YOU FUCKING COCK HOSLTERS ITS NOT RAINING DICKS" she yelled at the female recruits.

Athena saw the D.I. turn and leave from her peripherals. She did not dare move until ordered to. The last few weeks of Boot Camp had her constantly being called to the quarter deck for I.T.

**2172.12.15**  
**Graduation**

Hackett stood looking at the fresh new Marine Pvt. He returned her salute before wrapping her in a hug. "So Pvt you going to go on leave or did you need a lift to SOI east?"

"Sir I'd like a ride to SOI east. I don't want to go negative on my leave account". Athena told her Uncle before going to go retrieve her sea bag.

Before Athena could step away she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Athena you look wonderful, hopefully my training helped you", Suleem said to catch the red headed Marines attention.

Athena turned around and had a huge shit eating grin on her face. "Only ones that would spar with me were the instructors".

Suleem laughed at hearing that. She looked around before leaning in and telling Athena that she and Jackson were expecting a child.

"That's wonderful news Suleem, have you told anyone else" Shepard asked her former trainer

"Only Steven and David know outside of Jackson and myself" the now blushing asari told Athena.

"I am happy for you Suleem, I have to go get my sea bag and meet up with Flt Adm. Hackett", Athena said motioning for the asari to follow her.

Hackett beat a hasty retreat back to his shuttle. He was really getting tired of saluting every other second.

It wasn't long before Athena located her sea bag. She grabbed it and swung it over her shoulder with practiced ease then returned to Flt Adm. Hackett's shuttle. She completely ignored the flabbergasted looks of the other Marines and officers as she casually entered the shuttle with an asari.

Now that she was in an informal setting she could talk to her uncle like she used to. "Hey Uncle Steven, how have you been?"

Hackett sighed before looking at Athena, "things with the Citadel Council are not going good. The Turian Hierarchy is causing problems around our borders with Citadel space".

"The Turians are still pissed about being told to fuck off", Suleem quipped. This caused both Hackett and Shepard to laugh.

Athena knew that she could not talk about this with anyone since it had not been mentioned in the news. So she decided to change the subject. "How long until we make it to SOI?" she asked the pilot.

"About 20 minutes Marine" the pilot responded.

"Good luck Athena" Hackett said as she got out of the shuttle.

Athena turned around smiled she quipped "after Suleems training I think I can handle SOI". After that she turned and walked in to the receiving barracks.

Unbeknownst to Athena, Hackett had called in a few favors on the way over from Paris Island to have her put in the next training battalion which would pick up on the 20th of December. The Alliance had cancelled all holiday breaks in the training schedule since it was looking more and more like war was on the horizon.

**2172.12.20**  
**SOI East**

Athena stood at attention with Bravo company which was a coed training company. Some of the girls she had gone to Boot with were still in receiving but they made sure word got out who she was. She ignored the taunts of some of the other Marines. Others she made a mental note to look for them in CQC training.

One such Marine was Lcpl Thomas. He could not stand Shepard being placed in to the company by higher ups. Thomas made sure she heard him whenever he was talking about her and how she needed the Flt Adm to get her in to SOI. He even made an effort to get her attention when he started to talk about CQC or hand to hand, letting her know he was going to enjoy putting her in her place.

The Platoon Sgt had been standing behind the plt and heard everything Thomas had said. He had been stationed on the Missouri and immediately recognized who Shepard was. He knew she had trained with an asari commando and Anderson's former squad of Marines. He didn't say anything to the rest of the plt, he'd let them figure it out on their own. He planned on sticking them in the pit tomorrow to see where they stood in hand to hand combat.

**2172.12.21**  
**0230 Armory**  
**Battalion Forced March**

Athena was excited to be receiving her brand new never been issued BR85HB battle rifle. She would carry this weapon with her throughout her career. She was also being issued a M6E Magnum service pistol. She laughed internally when she heard Thomas bitch about getting issued a M739 SAW as well as an out dated MA1 Assault rifle.

The March was easy compared to what Suleem put Shepard through whenever they went planet side. The only thing that bothered her was that Thomas kept trying to trip her. So when they finally reached the pit she was excited to find out that she had in fact been paired with Thomas for H2H.

Thomas found out that he was going to be fighting against Shepard and was smiling maniacally. He was going to fuck her up and teach her that not even an Flt Adm could save her. He ran to the pit when the plt sgt called his and Shepards name.

Shepard ran to the other end of the pit only being stopped by the plt sgt to be briefed that anything goes unless it involved deadly force. She acknowledged the order and entered the pit.

The pit was a ten foot by twenty foot hole dug into the dirt and surrounded by sand bags and wooden walls. The deck was covered with wood chips and the occasional tooth. There were places for everyone to stand around the perimeter of the ring, to look down on the fight. The sun was the only source of light in the ring.

Thomas heard the whistle and charged at Shepard. When he got within kicking range he lashed out to kick her in the ribs. He did not expect her to grab his leg and pin it with her left arm before striking him in the face breaking his nose before he could break her hold. He backed off and started to circle her, he lunged at her again this time tackling her around the waist and on to the ground. Before he could press his advantage he was knocked off of her when she hit him in the ear left ear with an open palm.

Once Shepard had knocked Thomas off of her she quickly pressed her advantage by bringing her elbow into his gut before rolling to her feet. As she turned to face her opponent she saw him rushing her with open arms. She struck him with an open palm heel strike to the jaw knocking him back momentarily. She then punched him in the throat. Jumping back to avoid a right hook, she leapt back into the fight grabbing the back of his head and driving her right knee in to his groin.

Thomas was not expecting to get punched in the throat. He blindly tossed out a right hook only to be rewarded with a knee to his nuts. He refused to lose to this Admirals pet. He reached up and grabbed a handful of Shepard's hair. Pulling her down he started to place repeated punches to her face. He then felt Shepard reach up and grab his nuts.

Once Shepard noticed she could still get out of the hold Thomas had her in she took it. She reached up between his legs grabbing his nuts she pulled and twisted them down. She heard a yelp of pain and Thomas let her go. While she was still holding his nuts she struck him in the throat again before kicking his knee. This caused him to fall to a kneeling position and Athena landed a kick to the side of his head knocking him out.

The whistle sounded and corpsmen ran in to retrieve the unconscious Thomas. Shepard ran out of the pit and returned to her gear.

The plt sgt looked down in the pit at the mess that once was Thomas. It took everything he had not to laugh at the thrashing the arrogant little shit had received. He expected great things from Shepard in the future. He made her a squad leader knowing she would excel at the position.

**2173.02.16**  
**Sol System**  
**Earth Dry Docks**

Shepard Graduated at the top of her class and was assigned to the _SSV-Athens an autumn class heavy cruiser_. Athena had to emit that the ship had a certain beauty to it despite its unseemly appearance.

Her Co looked at her when she finally disembarked off the pelican. "Show her to her quarters" he barked at the sgt to his left then turned around and left for the officer levels.

"I hate that dick head" the sgt told Shepard before showing her to a four man room. "This will be your home, report to Cpl Wilson your squad leader. Then turn in your rifle to the armory, keep your pistol".

"Yes Sgt" Shepard said stowing her gear. She then headed to the armory to turn in her battle rifle. Athena ran into Cpl Wilson on her way to the armory and reported that she was his newest squad member.

"So you're the new boot, keep your rifle and get your armor meet in me in the briefing room next to the loading bay". Cpl Wilson ordered before heading to the S1 office.

15 minutes later Athena was standing amongst 2nd squad in the briefing room. Everyone eyed her while she made sure her omni blade functioned properly.

"Everyone this is Pvt Shepard, our new boot" Wilson said as he walked to the front of the briefing room. "We got orders to check out a mining colony that went dark 2 days ago on Klendathu" he continued before anyone could introduce themselves to Shepard or give her any shit. "Chances are likely that the colony knocked out its communications array again". Wilson finished his briefing grabbed his helmet and secured his weapon to his back leaving for the hanger bay.

**2173.02.16**  
**Klendathu**  
**Klendathu System**

"Get the comm tower working and get a warning out" one of the last living miners yelled at their manager.

"The fucking thing is gone. It has been two days since the Alliance has heard from us. They'll send a unit out". The manager said trying to calm the last of the miners down.

The group heard screeching down the passageway from one of the strange creatures. It had forced the final door separation the miner from the creatures was compromised.

The Colony AI made several log entries about this new species. They were vicious and it took a shit load of rounds to take them down. They appeared to have no weaknesses save for one at the base of their massive pincer like mouths. These creatures had yellow and black stripes. They walked on four legs and had two sword like mandibles that were used to deadly effect. The AI watched in horror as the last of the minors were mercilessly slaughtered.

**2173.02.18**  
**SSV-Athens**  
**Orbit of Klendathu**

"Pelican SA-117MC you are cleared to launch", the flight officer on the bridge finally gave clearance to Wilsons squad.

"Roger, flight control" The pilot who's call sign was Zeus responded. "Sir we'll be ground side in about 15 minutes".

"Show me what you can make this G-79H dance". Cpl Wilson told the pilot before turning to head back to his squad. He looked at each Marine who were checking their weapons and gauntlets over for malfunctions.

"Cpl, the comm tower is missing, and it looks like a slaughter house down their", the pilot said over the radio.

Wilson furrowed his brow in confusion. How did a 200 foot tower just go missing, who attacked the mining colony? He thought to himself. "Acknowledged circle around the LZ look for survivors".

The pilot did as the Cpl asked and only found more red blood and body parts covering the deck. He spotted some weird looking creatures slumped on the ground with green blood puddled around them.

Shepard examined her BR85HB-Battle Rifle one last time. She had brought extra blocks of titanium that Hackett had sent her from the egg heads in R&amp;D. He said that the blocks had been modified to burn off enemy armor. She figured it would come in handy if shit went sideways which it sounded like it would. She loaded her rifle with the new ammo, as well as her MA5K carbine, M45E shotgun and M6E Magnum pistol.

Wilson had seen to it that his entire squad had been given the new ammo blocks. Each member of his squad carried four weapons, whether it be a rifle, SAW, pistol, sniper rifle. If they needed to they could hold off an attack until either evac or reinforcements showed up.

"I'm putting down close to the command center then dusting off till you need me" the pilot informed Wilson before he set the Pelican down.

Shepard was the first off the bird and saw the carnage that was once a mining colony. The stench of copper and rotting flesh assaulted her senses even through the combat armor she wore. Athena saw a bullet ridden corpse of some kind of animal she had never seen before. It had taken a huge amount of damage before it fell. She placed her BR85 on her back and removed her M45E shotgun before calling Wilson over to the corpse.

"Well ain't that just fucking lovely, let's get to the control room and find out what the fuck happened" he ordered the squad.

"Aye Cpl" was the only response he received.

Lcpl Johnson reached the hatch leading in to the building one deck below the command center. He saw that it had been torn and ripped open by one of the bugs he guessed. He found a terminal and tried to see if the AI was still active. Relief washed over him when a mining avatar appeared before him. "What happened here?"

"We was attacked by some mighty big bugs, Hope y'all brought some really big boots to squash the fella's" The AI answered.

Wilson heard what the AI said and snapped at it. "Cut the shit, you're a smart AI act like it."

"Very well, like I said we were attacked by an unknown species. I can give you all the footage and notes I have on it" the AI told Wilson. "If you're planning on going to the command center I advise against it".

"Why?" asked the Cpl.

"It's destroyed, this happens to be one of two terminals that still work. All the miners are dead as well".

Wilson mentally cursed at the situation. He then heard movement coming down the passageway. "Everyone check your sectors, we got what we came for fall back to the LZ now".

Johnson was the first to turn and fall back while the squad covered him. Before he could take two steps he felt a horrible sheering pain go through his chest. He looked down and saw a bloody appendage sticking out.

The whole squad saw the creature kill Johnson and opened fire on it. The new incendiary ammo seemed to cause a lot of damage to it regardless of the combined assault of the ten remaining Marines.

Shepard had switched to her MA5K carbine to keep a steady stream of rounds heading down range towards the hostile. She preferred to keep as much distance between her and it as possible. She pulled a frag from her belt and primed it. "Frag out" she yelled as the other Marines beat a hasty retreat outside. She followed just before the passage way became a green mess.

"Zeus, get your ass back here now. We need evac LZ is hot, I say again LZ is HOT" Wilson yelled into the radio, while firing his weapon at another hostile that seemed to pop out of the ground.

"Roger I see you guys" the pilot responded as he gunned the engines of the pelican to recover the squad. His gunner opened up on the hostile creatures to try and beat them back.

"Holy fucking shit, w-what are these things?" One of the Marines yelled putting shot after shot into the pissed off creature.

Athena was in her element running from bug to bug. When one got to close to her she shot it repeatedly then finished it off with her Omni blade. This caused her to get covered in green blood. She then got stabbed in the left leg from behind and screamed in pain. Firing her carbine over her shoulder she killed the bug before it could finish her off. Athena then cut the mandible from her would be killer and left the appendage in.

Wilson saw Shepard get hit and was on his way to her aide when she killed the creature. She cut something off and made her way to him. He noticed a black and yellow appendage sticking out of her left leg. Grabbing her, he dragged her to the center of the LZ as the pelican came in to a hover.

"I can still fight Cpl" Athena yelled at her squad leader. The other Marines were falling back to the pelican under the rear gunners covering fire.

"Get in the bird", Wilson yelled before turning to fire at another bug.

Athena finally relented and boarded the pelican. She stayed on the ramp to provide covering fire for Wilson so he could get on. Once he was on she heard him scream over the radio.

"FUCKING PUNCH IT" Wilson screamed in the radio once he made it on to the pelican. The crew chief had already started to raise the ramp as he was practically jumping in.

The pelicans engines roared mightily burning a significant number of bugs as they sent the craft into the sky.

Shepard sat on one of the canvas seats while the corpsman treated her wound.

"Nice souvenir you got there" the corpsman said pointing to the severed bug limb once he finished

"Hope I get to keep it" she responded as she looked at it. She leaned her head back on the bulkhead "I fucked up" she sighed.

Once they were back on the ship Athena went to the med bay. They removed the alien limb, but not before Athena insisted on being able to keep it. She had to wait four days while the med bay doc repaired the damage to her leg. She left sporting a tender left leg and a severed souvenir.

Wilson was there to escort Shepard back to her quarters. He carried a plaque for her to mount her souvenir on. The squad had bribed one of the engineers to make it, since she had proved herself to them. Wilson handed the plaque to her once they reached her quarters.

Shepard took the plaque from Wilson and asked him to thank the squad for her. She read the inscription and laughed at it.

_To Athena "Exterminator" Shepard_  
_We acknowledge your skill and appreciate you pulling our asses out of the fire, beers on us._  
_Second squad first platoon SAMC contingent SSV-Athens_

Athena placed the severed limb on the plaque grabbed a towel and hygiene gear then headed to the community showers.

* * *

**The last part of the chapter is supposed to be short. It was a recon mission.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**This story is meant for a mature audience hence the Mature rating. Eighteen and over please and if you are not eighteen or over please act like it. **_

* * *

Chapter 6: New Weapons

**2173.02.18**  
**Citadel**  
**Serpents Nebula**

Sparatus sat in his office going over his conversation with Primarch Fedorian. He agreed that humanity needed to be brought in by force. For fifteen years humanity had spat in the face of the Hierarchy. The Krogan joining the Alliance had brought the citadel close to war with humanity. He was eager to make humanity pay. But the new salarian councilor wanted more information on humanities military capabilities. This annoyed him greatly he needed a reason to start a war with the humans.

**2173.02.22**  
**Klendathu System**  
**SSV-Athens**

Second squad had spent the last six hours in the debriefing room going over the footage of their recon mission.

"Let's just bomb the planet from orbit" one of the Marines finally said.

"No" an unidentified officer said when she walked in.

Wilson looked at the new comer who just barged into the briefing. "No offense ma'am but who the fuck are you?" He asked.

"Captain Veronica Dare, N7 operative and head of R&amp;D black ops" the officer replied.

"Fuck me sideways" Shepard responded. "Looks like we got the higher ups attention"

"Yeah no shit" Wilson said back to her. "Well sorry captain but what's R&amp;D want with these things?"

Veronica looked at the Cpl before responding that she was going to be taking second squad back to Klendathu to set traps. "We are going to capture these arachnids to study and possibly use as weapons".

The whole squad looked at her like she had grown a dick on her forehead. Wilson crossed his arms before retorting, "We may all have been augmented and genetically modified but those things tore Johnson apart like a fat kid does chocolate cake".

Veronica produced a set of orders that stated the Athens had been reassigned to R&amp;D black ops and that she was in charge unless active combat was taking place.

"Fuck" another Marine quietly said behind Athena.

"Report to the armory you're getting new armor. Then get to the hanger bay", Veronica told the shocked squad. She turned around and headed to the armory.

**SSV-Athens**  
**Armory**

Shepard looked at her new armor then back to the Captain. "What is this thing called again?" she asked.

Veronica had to hide the smile that was pulling at her lips. "It's called MJOLNIR Gen2 armor we finally cracked the secrets of the Everest". She told Shepard, "Matter of fact the augmentations you received came from those secrets", she finished.

Athena scanned her armor with her omni tool. "What's this other shield running right under the kinetic barrier. And why does it look like a mid-evil knight's armor?"

"Energy shields and the shock factor it causes" was all veronica said. "Now get it on were going bug hunting".

**2173.02.23**  
**Klendathu**  
**Planet Side**

Wilson set the last trap and made his way back to the pelican. He radioed the captain that he was done and on his way. Where are we going to put homicidal bugs on our ship in close quarters? He thought to himself.

Veronica had already captured thirty six of the arachnids in eighteen traps and all seemed to be warriors. She had forty two more traps to collect. Warnings sounded when the sensors detected pheromones being released.

The arachnids kept testing the barriers trying to get out. They let out pheromones to signal stress to the rest of the colony. Sounds it had never heard before started to alert its captors.

"Shit things are about to get interesting", Wilson radioed his squad. Just then two AC 220 Gunships flew overhead.

"Heads up ladies, tangos en route they look ready to fuck things up" one of the pilots called over the radio.

The Marines loaded up on to SA-117MC as eighteen other pelicans lifted the traps to take back to the Athens. Forty two more pelicans were headed to retrieve the last of the traps.

Once Veronica had all the traps back on the Athens she found she had 136 arachnids. Some traps held three or more of the creatures.

"ALL HANDS SECURE FOR SLIP STREAM JUMP TO THE RELAY" the artificial voice of the ships AI said over the speakers.

Veronica was irritated, she hadn't authorized the jump. "I didn't authorize this jump" she screamed into her radio.

The ship captain responded that the order came from fleet headquarters. It appeared that the Turians where hitting Sanxi in force and all SAN Vessels where to make best possible speed to the colony to bolster the three fleets in orbit.

Veronica had a barrier placed around the cargo hold after each arachnid had been placed in its own cell. She then made her way to the bridge.

**2173.02.23**  
**Shanxi**  
**SA Ground Forces**

Chester was down to his last frag, he had no idea why the turians had attacked en mass. The three fleets didn't stand a chance against the twenty five that the turians brought. Chester could see the debris falling from orbit.

Garrus Vakarian crouched behind cover cursing the stupidity of this frivolous war. He had lost friends just because the Hierarchy wanted to subdue the humans. He readied himself to follow his orders like any other turian.

Chester rolled from cover bringing his rifle up to engage the turian forces. He never got off a shot as he was hit in the head by a sniper. His body slumped to the ground.

Garrus saw a human roll from cover. He took aim at his head and fired two rounds from his Mantis. The first round dropped his shields and the second took him out. "Clear" He called out to his fellow turians as he got up.

Two explosions sent him right back into cover as a fighter craft flew overhead. Parts of his fellow turians started to rain down on his position covering him in blue blood and dirt.

**In orbit of Shanxi**

The SSV Missouri and her sister ships Arizona and Midway exited slip stream space behind the Turian fleets. More SA vessels where coming out of slip stream space by the minute. By the time the turians were able to respond the human fleets outnumbered them by twelve.

The Turian commander cursed the councilor. Nothing he sent suggested that the Systems Alliance had thirty two fleets not counting the three he already destroyed. He was informed that more vessels were entering the system and soon the turians would be out numbered two to one.

"Sir we are being hailed" the comms officer told the commander.

"Patch it through" was the only thing he said.

**SSV-Missouri**

"Hail the turians" Hackett told his comm officer. "I want to know why they attacked us unprovoked".

"Aye sir hailing now" the officer replied following the order.

Hackett stood quietly looking at the turian once the hail was answered. After a few tense silent moments he broke the silence. "Surrender now there is no need for more bloodshed". He said to his turian counterpart.

The turian commander flared his mandibles in irritation. He wasn't stupid but the turian councilor was aboard and politicians always fucked things up. "As much as I'd prefer to not shed more blood that choice is not mine to make".

Sparatus walked in at that moment and spat at Hackett. "Humanity will succumb to the Hierarchy and the citadel".

"Oh great it's you, should have figured you'd be here", Hackett said dryly.

Diana, the new ship AI then hacked and left 3500 terabytes of Hanar prostitute porn in Sparatus's diplomatic email account. She also sent every video to all his contacts of said account.

Hackett told Diana to kill the line and jam all communications coming from the turian forces.

"Sir R&amp;D black ops is hailing us from the Athens", the comms officer called out to Hackett.

Hackett raised a quizzical brow once Veronica's image came in to view. "What do the egg heads have for us?"

**SSV-Athens**

"Sir we captured an unknown species, which we believe will be an asset to the current mission" Veronica said to the Fleet Admirals image. "I can have reinforced escape pods launched at the lead vessel with the arachnids in them".

"It's too risky, does the Captain know of this plan?" Hackett's image asked.

"I've been placed in charge of the Athens. The captain has to follow my commands", she said in an arrogant tone.

Hackett's image crossed its arms before he responded. "You R&amp;D black op types are all the same. According to protocol that is a ship of the line and as such while in combat the actual captain is in command regardless of the ships mission". He calmly told the R&amp;D officer's image, "Figure out a way to get them to the closest vessel without sacrificing the crew of the Athens for your personal glory".

"Yes Si-", Veronica started to respond before Hackett cut the line. She called up her personal AI to run a few scenario's to see what their options where.

They came up with a container that resembled a geth drop ship. It did not take long for R&amp;D to build the make shift delivery system.

"Hail the Missouri again" Veronica told the comm officer. Once Hackett's image appeared she showed him the completed project. "The front is reinforced titanium A armor lined with diamond to cut through metal", she began briefing the fleet admiral.

Hackett stood listening to veronica, "how does it deliver its pay load?"

"Once the bow pierce's the hull of the targeted vessel it opens via explosive bolts. A hatch then drops to expel its contents", Came her response. "I'm sending everything we have on the arachnids"

Hackett reviewed the videos of the attack on the colony on Klendathu. He had to emit they were vicious. "How will we control them and how many do you have?" he asked.

"136, I'm keeping six of the arachnids for future study. The rest are expendable" Veronica responded.

"We will destroy the ship once this is over" Hackett ordered. He gave the op his blessing then cut the line.

**Maxitumus**  
**Turian Frigate**

"Sir one of the human vessels is releasing something", one of the CIC officers said.

"Zoom in on it" the captain ordered. It's probably just trash he said to no one in particular.

After optics zooned in on the debris they found that it was in fact trash. Little did they know that the humans were about to unleash an enemy just as bad as the rachni on them.

**Arachnid delivery pod**

The arachnids were used to dark cramped quarters. The object they were in at the moment was cold and offered only one way out which was blocked at the moment. The arachnids were already agitated from being taken away from the colony, and were vying to lash out at something other than each other.

Suddenly the pod crashed into a hard surface that jarred the arachnids around. After a loud explosion the front of the container dropped open. One of the warrior bugs approached the opening cautiously only to be greeted by a surprised turian who shot at it.

With an aggravated screech the warrior charged forward and impaled the creature that had hurt it. It tossed the tough skinned creature off of its mandible into the air only to catch it in its massive pincer like mouth. Shaking its head violently it cut its new prey in half, sending two parts in separate directions. One was still making noise. It charged the noise and tore at it repeatedly with its two mandibles, sending blue blood and chunks of flesh all over the passageway.

**Maxitumus Armory**

To say the armorer was surprised was an understatement. One moment he had been repairing a malfunctioning phaeston, the next a strange container had punched through the bulkhead. He grabbed a functioning phaeston while he approached the container.

An explosion sounded in the container causing the turian to jump. After he steeled his nerves the front of the container opened and a hatch dropped. The armorer stood still as he heard noises come from the now exposed opening. He saw an unknown creature appear from the darkness, he opened fire on it. The next thing he knew he was being impaled. Trying to scream while chocking on his own blood. He was tossed in the air only to be caught in the creatures mouth. The armorer let out a soul shattering scream as he was shook violently and cleaved in two. His legs stayed in the armory while his torso flew into the passageway.

As the creature tore him apart, covering the passageway in his entrails and blood. The last thing the armorer ever did was scream like a bitch.

**Maxitumus Bridge**

The captain had heard small arms fire on the ship after the debris had impacted with his ship. "All sections report" he ordered.

"The armory was hit by debris, no one is responding", one of the CIC officers responded.

"Send a team to investigate" the captain ordered.

A blood curdling scream sounded over the radio catching everyone's attention. Finally a turian Marine informed the CIC what was happening.

The report sent chills down the turian captain's spine. Creatures that he had never seen were tearing his crew apart. Those that managed to survive the lower decks barley said a word and jumped at the slightest noise.

The deck below their feet groaned before giving way to one of the creatures from below. Before one of the surviving guards could move she was dragged down through the hole. Everyone pointed weapons at the hole and shuddered knowing what happened to her.

Screaming and clawing at the deck below the CIC trying to get away from the bugs. The one that was dragging her ripped her right leg off causing her to almost pass out from the pain as she shrieked in agony. Before she could even catch her breath her right arm was ripped away below the elbow. She prayed to the spirits that she would bleed out just so it would stop.

The captain ordered a distress call sent out and watched as another bug came through the hole in the deck. Everyone fired at it bringing it down but their victory was short lived as more came through other sections of the deck.

**PFS Havincaw**  
**Turian Frigate**

"Sir, we are receiving a distress call from the Maxitumus", the officer said once he picked up the distress beckon.

The Havincaw's captain listened to the message then ordered a strike team to be assembled. Saren Arterius was aboard his ship so he messaged him to request his help.

Saren Arterius read the message then got up from his chair in his quarters to meet the strike team in the cargo bay. What awaited the strike team was nothing short of nightmarish.

**Ten minutes later**

When the strike team breached the cargo bay they were greeted with the slaughtered crew of the Maxitumus. Blood was splattered all over the deck and severed limbs were strewn about the deck. The strike team found the body of an unknown creature on the deck surrounded by complete carnage.

"Spirits what is this thing?" one of the turians asked.

"No clue but whatever it is it certainly isn't friendly" another answered.

Saren did not like how quite the ship had become. But he had a mission to complete so he pushed it to the back of his mind. He heard an unfamiliar screech before a member of the strike team screamed. The spectre turned and what he saw made his blood run ice cold.

The arachnids were moving about the ship looking for more anymore intruders in their new hive. They found four new intruders. One of the warriors charged forward screeching it attacked the newest threat. The two legged thing made a horrible sound that the warrior did not find pleasing. It attacked and silenced the source.

Saren remembered the classes about the rachni and seeing vids of battles with them. These new creatures were just as vicious if not more so. The rest of the strike team had already been viciously torn apart. He tossed out two grenades out and ran for the shuttle. As he entered his arm was severed by one of the bugs before the hatch could close. He applied medi gel then radioed the Havincaw to destroy the Maxitumus before he blacked out from the sheer amount of pain.

**SSV-Athens**

"Sir the turians are firing at the infested ship", the tactical officer reported.

"Very well looks like our little gift made it", the captain replied. "Get the Marines geared up and ready to deploy planet side"

The Athens AI sent the order down to the Marines quarters. "Orders away sir"

Cpl Wilson already had his squad geared and ready for deployment. He just didn't know how they were going to do it. "Get your asses down to the pelican bay" he ordered.

Shepard grabbed her weapons and ran down the passage way to the pelican bay. She loved her new armor since it dramatically improved her speed and reflexes. The HUD that was displayed in her helmet showed the status of both her energy shield and kinetic barrier. She had a friend or foe tracker and loved the fact that the HUD automatically linked itself to any of her weapons. She didn't want to rely on it so she made a mental note to deactivate it when she got the chance.

The entire first platoon had formed in the pelican bay. Second squad was the only ones issued the new MJOLNIR Gen2 armor. The lieutenant was not pleased with that at all, second squad was a band of misfits and retards in his opinion. "Wilson take your squad back and get your old armor" he ordered.

"BELAY THAT ORDER CPL" Captain Dare yelled from behind the Lt. "This whole platoon is being reassigned to the Missouri for the rest of this mission", Veronica told the assembled Marines.

Athena's attention had been brought full bare on the N7 R&amp;D Cpt. She hadn't been on the Missouri in years.

"Second squad will be assigned to me from here on out" Veronica continued. "Now first platoon get your asses on those pelicans so we can get out of here, your belongings will be moved for you".

The Marines pilled on to the pelicans that had flown over from the Missouri. It wasn't long before they had left the Athens and were on their way towards the infinity class warship.

**SSV-Missouri**  
**Fleet Admirals Quarters**

"Sir the Marines from the Athens are on their way. Athena is one of the Marines Admiral." Diana told the Fleet Admiral.

Hackett smiled at hearing that news. It had been awhile since he had seen Athena and was pleased that she had managed to be assigned to a decent vessel. "Which pelican bay will they land in?" he asked Diana.

"Pelican bay four" the AI responded.

"I'll be in PB4 then" he told Diana using the seldom used term.

"Acknowledge" she replied.

**Pelican RD-000BO**

"This is Ghost flight requesting permission to dock" the pilot radioed to the SSV-Missouri.

"Ghost flight you are cleared to dock in pelican bay four", the air officer responded.

"Roger copy" the pilot said then cut the line. "Landing in two mikes ma'am"

Veronica thanked the pilot who was also her brother then returned to the Marines in the hold. "Once we land head towards deck four", she told the group.

"Yes ma'am" responded the entire squad in unison.

Athena was checking over her armor and found an open port for an unknown piece of equipment. It looked big enough for a data chip. She'd have to ask what it was for when she had the chance. She felt the pelicans landing struts gently touch down in pelican bay four.

Admiral Hackett stood watching RD-000BO as it landed and after a moment dropped the rear ramp. He was in a good mood for two reasons. The first was that Athena was back aboard, and he was looking forward to talking to her. The second reason Diana had informed him that a new class of ship had finally made it to the fleet.

The bay went quiet as second squad walked off the pelican. No one had seen the new MJOLNIR GEN2 armor. The maintenance workers looked at the Marines and could not believe what their eyes. "Did a bunch of Mid-Evil knights just go walking through here?" one of them asked aloud.

Admiral Hackett looked at the Marines as they walked away towards the elevators. One of them stopped and waved at him. "That must be Athena" he said waving back.

Athena had seen Hackett after she came off of the pelican. Just before she made it to the elevators she stopped and waved at the man who raised her. She smiled as he waved back then stepped on to the elevator.

"Diana which deck is that lift going to?" He asked over a secure private channel.

"Deck four" replied the ships AI.

"Ah the egg head deck" Hackett grumbled before heading back to the bridge.

**Deck Four**

"This is a data crystal" Veronica said holing up a small chip. "It contains your personal smart AI. Each one chose you because of your use of unconventional tactics". Veronica said as she handed out the data crystals to each Marine.

Once Athena was handed her data crystal she inserted it into the port on the underside of her left forearm. For a second everything went dark then came but with a presence Athena hadn't felt before.

"Hello Pvt Athena Shepard, I am Ares" said a male voice seemingly from nowhere.

"H-Howdy" Athena replied, "It's my first time actually sharing a suit with an AI be gentle would you?"

The AI laughed before telling Athena not to worry. He then went back to combing through data files.

"These AI's are not like other Smart AI's you have come across" Veronica said to the squad. "Each on can be active indefinitely if they so choose. Take care of each other" She finished then pulled Shepard aside. "Ares is a bit of a trouble maker Shepard but he'll serve you well", she then walked away to a table scattered with data pads.

"So you're a trouble maker huh Ares?" Athena asked the AI now inhabiting her armor.

"I wouldn't say that" Ares responded.

"Then why did I get a warning from Dare?" Shepard retorted as she walked out of the R&amp;D lab back to the elevators.

Once the doors to the elevator closed Ares brought up a 3D image of a vessel on Shepard's omni tool. "This is a new corvette transport" he told his partner. "It is armed with energy weapons that have proved very effective against mass effect barriers. We'll be going planet side with those".

Athena was speechless for a moment, "that's impressive but why switch from using the mass accelerator cannon?" she asked.

Ares was smiling even though no one could see it. "These ships will punch through the enemy fleet and establish a foot hold for the rest of the attack force. The alliance force will bombard heavy resistance from orbit with MAC rounds if necessary".

Athena killed the image when the lift reached the bridge. She removed her helmet as she stepped on to the bridge from the elevator.

"Athena is that you?" Hackett said with a warm smile on his scared face.

"It's me sir, how have you been?" The Marine asked.

"I'd be better if the fucking turians would get out of Alliance space" he responded.

"Why the standoff sir" was all she asked.

Hackett turned and looked out of the view screen as a hole in slipspace opened up. "Waiting on those, now head to PB4 and get ready to deploy over to the SSV-Sparta.

"Yes sir" Athena yelled as she ran to the elevator.

**SSV-Sparta**  
**Holding Position**  
**Port Side of Missouri**

This ship is amazing Wilson thought to himself. "So this thing is designed to rapidly deploy troops" he asked aloud touring the pelican bay.

"That's the idea" captain Dare answered him.

The ships AI Leonidas appeared on a holo panel, his avatar wore the leather and bronze armor of a Spartan warrior. All troops report to the pelican drop ships slip space jump in five minutes. The AI told the Marines in the pelican bay. "ALL HANDS REPORT TO BATTLE STATIONS, PREPARE FOR SLIP SPACE JUMP", Leonidas sounded throughout the ship.

Athena reported to pelican SA-560MC, she noticed that she craft had an Amazonian warrior painted on its nose. The warrior stood legs apart holding a sword pointed towards an unseen combatant and a Spartan shield to her rear. She wore no cloths save for a helmet that only showed her blue eyes and the faintest trace of her lips. Fiery Warrior was painted under the amazon.

"She's beautiful isn't she." the pilot said walking up behind Shepard.

"Yeah I hope she lives up to her name" Shepard said before boarding the pelican.

"Oh she'll do more than that" the pilot said quietly to herself.

**PFS Havincaw**  
**Turian Frigate**  
**20 Minutes Earlier**

"Captain I have forty new contacts, they just appeared using that repugnant technology" the pilot informed his commanding officer.

The Havincaw's captain studied the image of the new vessels. He noted the massive thrusters at the rear of the craft and thought they could be weakest where they joined the rest of the ship. "Move the ship slowly within range and fire at this point" he said motioning to the image.

The pilot did as he was ordered to barely flinching when a severed corpse of a turian hit the view screen. He did however jump when the dead body of a fierce looking creature left a green trail on the view screen.

The Havincaw was almost in position when the new vessels disappeared in a blinding flash. The captain stood angered by the turn of events. "Find those fucking cowardly humans" he barked in an aggravated voice.

As the Turian captain screamed out that order the human vessels appeared in orbit over Shanxi.

The moment the Sparta came out of slip space Leonidas targeted and fired the ships energy weapons. He scored a direct hit obliterating a turian frigate.

While the corvette transports covered them. The pelicans deployed and gunned for the surface of Shanxi. After the last pelican had broken atmo and made it to the surface, all but one of the transports retreated into slip space.

The last vessel sustained too much damage from a collision with a turian dreadnought. The AI activated the ships self-destruct once the crew made it to the escape pods and down to shanxi.

The alliance had outfitted the corvette transports with three shiva class nuclear warheads. The first being placed in the bow of the ship, the second was placed mid ship, and the third was placed in the stern with engineering. The war heads were programed to detonate simultaneously to ensure that the entire ship was completely wiped from existence.

The turian dreadnought sat in orbit with the crew trying to dislodge one of the engines that anchored the human vessel to it. The crew that was near the human ship never saw or felt the effects of the detonations.

The turian force watched in horror as the Indomitable was cracked in two from the force of the detonation. The only portion of the ship that actually survived intact was the bow. The rest of the ship disintegrated with the transport.

Before the turians could regroup the SA forces attacked in mass. This forced the turians to fight on the defensive instead of the offensive plans they favored. Sparatus spat at the mere thought of it, "savage monkeys". He hurled the insult at the image on the screen.

**Pelican SA-560MC**

Athena had grabbed one of the supports to keep herself steady as the pelican was getting rocked around by turian forces. She heard music coming from the cockpit and recognized the song as an old rock song from the twentieth century from a band called Creedence Clearwater Revival. "Is that fortunate son from CCR?" she radioed the pilot.

"Yep got my own playlist to listen to as I fly" the pilot responded.

"I'll have to raid your list when this is done" Shepard radioed back.

The guns fired whenever a group of turians were out in the open and the side gunners would fire at any enemy air support whenever they decided to make a run on the pelican. Everyone on the pelican could hear the mass effect rounds hit the shields some saw the shields flair when a rocket hit them.

"Insert in two mikes" the pilot yelled from the cockpit over the music. "I'll stay and provide air support until the falcons and sparrow hawks make it planet side". Just then you could hear you shock me all night long come from the cockpit and over the sound system in the pelican.

"Why the hell is she listening to this old shit" Wilson yelled to be heard. "This stuffs ancient" he finished.

The pilot came over the system saying she liked her music like she liked her men. Experienced and been around the block a few times.

Wilson was speechless and all Athena could do was point and laugh at him. Everyone stopped when they heard the seal on the ramp break. Readying their weapons and gauntlets they prepared to charge off the pelican to liberate Shanxi from the turians.

Athena couldn't help but make the comparison to the old Higgins boats that were used during beach landings in the twentieth century. The amount of fire power being directed at them quickly overloaded their gauntlets.

The turians had opened fire the moment the humans became visible. The armor they were wearing looked like anything they had ever seen. The shields on their arms blinked out of existence but they were still standing even after their kinetic barriers fell. The rounds were hitting another barrier that they hadn't come across before.

Athena charged the first turian she saw. She deployed her omni blade and ran it through the female turians abdomen. She then dragged it up to her throat before pulling it from the now disemboweled soldier.

Ares pulled looks to kill from the extra net and started to play it in Athena's armor.

"Knock it off ares" she said stepping over the dead turian.

"Sorry" the AI replied.

"Play my metallica play list", Athena asked as she pulled out her battle rifle. Holding her rifle at the ready she moved ahead to locate and destroy any and all enemy forces.

Garrus saw the human charge and disembowel one of his soldiers. These humans looked different. Their armor did not resemble what the humans had on the planet. They were faster than a regular human and stronger too judging by how easy the female human dispatched one of his soldiers. He readied his Mantis to take out this new threat.

Athena saw the reflection of the scope and immediately rolled behind cover. "Ares how effective are those rifles against my shields?" she asked the AI.

"That particular rifle will knock out your kinetic barriers, your energy shield with absorb the round and be fine". Ares showed her the specs on her HUD.

"Okay so I could theoretically stand there all day", she said aloud.

Ares agreed with her for the most part. "I wouldn't advise that since they do have AA that could kill you if used against you".

Athena laughed at hearing this, "well that's great".

Garrus cursed that the human had seen him and rolled behind cover. He was compromised so he needed to move before she came out to gut him as well. The sniper slowly crawled back before standing and running to a different position.

"Guess I spooked him" Athena told Ares. Getting up out of cover she made her way towards her squad leader when she was picked up and launched across the field. She landed unceremoniously on top of Wilson and groaned.

Wilson wasn't expecting to be hit with a fellow Marine, so when he found himself under Shepard he was a little confused. "Shepard I'm flattered but we're in the middle of a warzone keep it in your pants" he quipped at her.

Shepard looked around then heard Wilson over the radio saying something about pants. "Huh?" she responded before she looked down and saw she was straddling her squad leader. "FUCK, ARES WHAT WAS THAT" she yelled as she got up. After training with Suleem Athena had little to no shame when it came to her body.

"That was just a turian tank saying hello", Ares said as he placed a maker on her HUD.

"Sir we've got incoming armor" she said as another Marine received a direct hit. She ran over to her squad mate and found his shields had been knocked to half strength when she asked for a sitrep. His AI told her that he also had broken legs, ribs, and back. "What the titty fucking Christ did they shoot at you?" she asked out loud.

They could hear more artillery heading their way. They called fiery warrior for air support to knock out the tank. The pelican roared over the squad as it opened up on the turian forces. The pelican was engaged by an A-61 gunship. The pilot had to break off her attack to deal with the new comer.

Before the pelican had to leave the Marines of second squad moved up using the heavy fire to cover their advancement. They engaged the turians as they came across them.

Since landing it had taken the Marines almost two hours to link up with each other. The landing forces that had not been issued the new armor were being decimated. They only had their kinetic barriers and gauntlets. The Marines were giving just as much as they received from the turians.

Garrus had shot twenty humans since coming across one of the strange armored ones. But here he was again looking at one of them again. He fired his rifle and dropped the human's kinetic barrier, firing again to put the human down, he saw the round impact on a strange yellow barrier. The alliance troops started to pepper his position with small arms fire so he retreated once again.

"God fucking damn it I'm going to fucking clam punch that twat waffle right after I cunt punt them", Shepard yelled as she caught a second sniper round.

"I tried to warn you Shepard" Ares said trying to hide the I told you so in his tone. He also made a note to remind her to do just that if she ever got the chance.

Shepard wished that she could punch Ares in the face before she went back to flushing out any enemy troops she could find. She came across one badly injured turian about twenty minutes, she dropped to one knee and started to apply medi gel to her wounds. Once the turian could walk she escorted her back to the Marines CP as a POW.

Captain Dare saw Shepard returning with a prisoner and hoped it was a high ranking officer. She intercepted Shepard and found out that the turian was in fact just a soldier. She released Shepard to conduct her own interrogation

"What is your name?" Shepard asked the turian woman.

"Solana Vakarian" she replied.

"Why were you just left in that spot?" Shepard fired off the next question.

"My brother found me left for dead, he moved me and went to go find more medi gel" Solana responded.

"Who left you, Alliance or turian forces?" Athena asked knowing it was most likely Alliance.

"Alliance" Solana responded. "May I ask why you provided aid?" she then asked her captor.

Shepard was taken aback for a second but then quickly regained her composure. "I was trained by an asari commando as a child. She was like a mother to me, and watched me even when I wasn't annoying wrex" she told the now shocked prisoner.

"You were trained by an asari?" Solana asked surprised that was even possible.

Athena just nodded her head up and down. She smiled at the expression on Solana's face even though she was still wearing her helmet.

"Who is wrex?" Solana asked once again.

"A Krogan Battle Master, and leader of Clan Urdnot" Shepard replied and could have sworn the female turain lost some color in her face.

Garrus returned to where he had left his sister. He had found more medi gel for her wounds and dextro ratios for both of them. He found that his sister was not there anymore, he saw human foot prints next to turian both sets heading back to a human command center.

Little did either side know but the Asari were massing their forces along with the salarians to force the Hierarchy and Alliance to cease hostilities.

**2173.02.24**  
**Serpents Nebula**  
**Destiny Ascension**

Councilor Tevos stood across from Matriarch Lindanya on the bridge on the asari dreadnought.

"Are the Asari Republic fleets ready?" she asked her fellow Matriarch.

"They are as are the Salarian fleets" the commander of the Destiny Ascension said.

"Let us hope we are not too late" Tevos said before sitting down.

Matriarch Lindanya gave the order for the task force to jump through the relay to Shanxi. She was not prepared for the amount of carnage that awaited them.

**SSV-Missouri**  
**Engaged**  
**Orbit of Shanxi**

Hackett stood on the bridge surprised that Diana had moved the ship to engage two separate turian dreadnoughts. So far the two opposing forces had fought to practically a draw. Hackett wanted to break the turian lines but they could fight even with taking heavy losses at the beginning of the battle.

"SIR MORE CONTACTS COMING FROM THE RELAY" Diana turned and yelled at him from her holo console.

"Shit" he mumbled under his breath. "Have what's left of the corvette transports engage the new contacts" He ordered.

Before the order could be sent Diana patched a transmission through from the new contacts.

"This is Councilor Tevos aboard the Destiny Ascension. I have come with the intention of ending this conflict before further blood is shed by either side."

**Destiny Ascension**

Both Tevos and Lindanya were horrified to see the amount of turian and human bodies floating in between burnt out hulls of once powerful vessels and fighters. Frozen blue, red and some green globs of blood floated in the vacuum of space.

"Where are the Alliance vessels?" Lindanya asked after seeing only turian wreckage.

"I'm detecting radiation in the area that suggests multiple nuclear detonations" one of the asari reported to the Matriarchs.

"Do you think they self destructed?" Tevos said more then asked.

"It's possible, that would explain why we don't see any Alliance wreckage" Lindanya replied to Tevos' question.

"Councilor we're ready to send out your message whenever you are", the Asari sitting at the radio terminal told the councilor.

"This is Councilor Tevos aboard the Destiny Ascension. I have come with the intention of ending this conflict before further blood is shed by either side." She began "this conflict should never have happened, the Alliance was free to walk away from the citadel. They did not agree with our way of life but that does not give anyone the right to try and conquer them. Councilor Sparatus you have brought shame upon the council and the stability we are supposed to represent. The asari and salarian fleets with me will open fire on any vessel that continues hostilities towards one another. I want whoever is in charge on both sides to contact me to put an end to this conflict", Tevos finished then turned and walked to a briefing room to wait for the mentioned parties to contact her.

Admiral Hackett was shocked. He hadn't seen or heard from Tevos in almost two decades. She had respected the Alliances wishes to be left alone. "Diana, contact the Destiny Ascension" he ordered.

Tevos wasn't at all surprised that Admiral Hackett was in charge of the Alliance forces. When he first contacted the Ascension he had been professional and displayed all the courtesies befitting her position. "How is Athena these days?" she asked the man's image.

"She is doing well for herself, still talks to suleem whenever she gets the chance", Hackett left the fact that Athena was down on the planet fighting out. He checked reports as they came in about what was happening ground side.

Both Tevos and Hackett waited for over an hour before Sparatus's came into view. He stalled where ever he could and hurled insults at the Alliance. It took Tevos finally having the temporary turian councilor Quentius enter the room to usurp command and have the military commander arrest Sparatus.

"Admiral Hackett I sincerely apologize for that honor less whelp's actions. I will see to it personally to that the Hierarchy sends reparations and Sparatus is charged for his crimes", Quentius told Hackett. Before he left he also asked for any turian POW's the Alliance had be returned.

**Shanxi Surface**

Garrus had managed to infiltrate the human CP only having to silence one guard. After hiding the body he went about the camp keeping to the shadows looking for his sister. What he did not realize was that the order had already come to release her and that she was waiting with Shepard while dextro friendly foods were brought to her. He found his sister still with a human who he recognized as the one he kept running into.

Athena had removed the shackles from Solana once she received the order to free her. She removed her helmet, glad to finally be able to let her sweat soaked red hair dry. She saw a panicked look on Solana's face. Shepard saw a shadow in her peripherals charging towards her, she combat rolled forward then turned to face her attacker.

When Garrus lunged at the human she activated her gauntlet and struck him on his side hard enough to crack the armor and break the device. He jumped back out of her reach before the right hook she thrown at him connected. He heard an unseen male tell her that he was the sniper she wanted too clam punch right after she cunt punted him. Garrus had no idea what a clam punch or a cunt punt was but assumed it was painful.

"That's the sniper you want too clam punch right after you cunt punt" Ares told her from her omni tool.

Once Athena heard this her demeanor changed. The Marine charged the sniper easily dodging the turians counter attack. She drove her right boot in between the turians legs, smirking when he grunted in pain. She then spun around and tossed him on his back punching him in the groin three times before standing and walking away.

Garrus was caught off guard for only a second when the human charged him. He countered her attack and was shocked how easily the red headed green eyed human dodged him. He felt her boot connect with his groin and grunted in pain before his whole world spun and he was on his back. He thought it was over until he felt her fist hit him three times in the groin.

Solana watched as her brother got his ass handed to him. Once Shepard was done with Garrus she went to his side and told him he was a fucking idiot. "The council forced Sparatus and the Alliance to a truce by telling both sides they would fire on anyone who continued to fight" she told her brother who was still trying to recover from finding out what cunt punt and clam punch meant.

Once Garrus was able to stand, he slowly made his way to Athena Shepard. He was not surprised when she eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you want?" Athena asked the sniper she had just humiliated in front of his sister. "You come back for another ass raping?"

Garrus had no idea why someone would ask him that let alone volunteer for a vial act. He may not know a lot about human ways of talking but that idiom translated perfectly. "Tempting offer but I'll pass, thank you for helping my sister" he said before slowly walking to a shuttle.

Wilson saw the exchange between the two and walked over after the alien left. "What was that about?" he asked.

"He just wanted to thank me for helping his sister" Shepard told her squad leader without turning around.

"Oh" was all that Wilson could say before Athena spun around and dragged him to a secluded area.

"About what you said when I was straddling you" she began when they were out of sight.

"I was just giving you shit Shepard" Wilson said. He could see this blowing up in his face if he didn't handle it correctly.

Athena pinned Wilson against what was left of a wall then leaned in and passionately kissed him.

Wilson was shocked but recovered and pushed Shepard back. "You should leave now" he told her once he caught his breath.

Athena just turned and walked away. She didn't give what she had down a second thought.

Veronica saw Shepard come out from some ruble and called out to her. She walked up to her and told her that she had received a battle field promotion and that Veronica had nominated her for the N7 program.

Athena was excited to hear the news, though she was confused as to why she received the commission and not Wilson. He fought just as hard as she did to liberate Shanxi as did everyone else in second squad. She thought it was complete dog shit that it happened because she captured the only POW.

Second squad reported back to the Sparta shortly after the last turian had been shuttled off planet. It had taken four hours to accomplish this since only shuttles were allowed to the surface.

**2173.02.25**  
**SSV-Sparta**

Wilson had kept his distance from Shepard since the twenty fourth. After he found out that she was now a lieutenant and on her way to the N7 program he relaxed a little. He still dodged her whenever he saw her in the passage ways.

Athena thought it was fucking hilarious that Wilson was dodging her in the passage ways. She still wasn't bothered by what she did on Shanxi. She was looking forward to attending the N7 program in Rio de Janerio.

* * *

**Don't worry the Arachnids will make more appearance's. The turians and humans start working on the Normandy as well. I need ideas for the training Shepard will receive in the N7 program. If you have one and would like please PM me and I will give you the credit you deserve. **


	7. Chapter 7 Friction Between The Powers

_**This story is meant for a mature audience hence the Mature rating. Eighteen and over please and if you are not eighteen or over please act like it. **_**Short chapter this time. Sorry it took so long to get out. Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Friction between the powers.**

**2173.09.01**  
**Rio de Janeiro**  
**N7 Training Grounds**

Athena was cursing every deity in existence for the last two weeks. It had rained for a majority of the field op and Athena would rather face a hoard of arachnid warrior bugs then deal with the jungle any longer. She heard a branch break and immediately dropped to the ground then rolled to a nearby out cropping of foliage for cover. No sooner had she done that then she saw one of the instructors enter the clearing.

"Come on out Shepard, you're the last one out here" the instructor yelled out. Everyone else had been captured already and the two week limit was up in a few hours. "You've passed, get your ass moving I want a shower. Pretty sure you want one as well."

Once Shepard heard the instructor say she passed she stood up right behind him. "BANG" she yelled causing the man to jump.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT SHEPARD" he turned and yelled at her.

Giving a faux salute she spun around and sauntered off towards the shuttle that had landed at their location, much to the chagrin of the instructor. Athena didn't care, all she wanted to do was get a hot shower and climb in to her bed back at the barracks.

The next couple of months had Shepard training for everything from sabotage to a spacewalk gone wrong leaving her drifting through space. She really enjoyed the hand to hand training that was taught by not only human instructors but Krogan and Asari as well. (AN the Krogan are allies of the SA and the Asari are either freed slaves from the alliances raids on the slave trade or Asari that have left the Asari Republics).

**2174.02.10**  
**SSV Mania (Charon Class Light Frigate)**  
**Briefing room**

Athena was shocked when she learned that Wrex was taking her out as an N6 for her first combat mission as an N operative. She wasn't shocked by the attrition rate of the current group of candidates. Wrex was nothing but persistent and kept sparing as well as breaking the weaklings according to him. Out of a class of fifty only eight remained, two of which were headed to Klendathu with Wrex. The SA was also sending a battalion of Marines mixed of Asari, Krogan, and human.

"Listen up you whelps" Wrex growled out to get everyone's attention. "We're going on a retrieval/rescue mission to rescue some pussy ass Salarians that thought it would be a great idea to violate Alliance space and land on Klendathu to study those damned bugs. Now I don't need to tell you these things are nastier than the Yahg and make the Rachni look like neutered house broken Varr-".

The whole briefing room broke out in laughter cutting Wrex off except for Shepard. She already had seen what the Arachnids were capable of doing even had the scare and severed bug limb to prove it. She really didn't want to know why the Salarians wanted to study the bugs but knew if it involved the Salarians it was nothing good. She heard an Asari yell out that the bugs were no match for them and everyone else agreed in an uproar of cheers.

Wrex growled, charged, and head butted the nearest Krogan. After he got everyone's attention again he stormed back to his original spot at the front of the briefing room. "Only one other person in this room has been to Klendathu, she also happens to be the only survivor left from that mission. Everyone else has died on that cursed rock running R&amp;D black ops. Shepard step forward and tell these jack asses what to expect".

Shepard sighed before moving to address the room. She had Ares bring up the footage from her first mission to the bug planet. Athena waited for the room to quiet down after seeing what just only one of the arachnids was capable of before continuing. "Before any of you ask, yes they can and will rip you apart even with your MJOLNIR Gen2 Armor". Athena watched as the room descended into chaos before yelling at everyone to shut the fuck up and sit their asses before she personally launched them out of the nearest air lock. This caused Wrex to laugh maniacally.

"What do they eat?" the asari that shot off her mouth earlier asked.

Shepard thought about her response for a minute before retorting, "Everything they fucking eat everything and fear is their bacon bits".

Everyone heard a loud thud and saw Wrex rolling on the floor. Another question came from the room except this time it was a baby faced PVT who asked "Was it Fun?" this brought a few chuckles from the Krogan around him.

Athena crossed her arms and leaned back on her right leg looking at the PVT. "Sure it was fun. It wasn't fun like cotton candy and going to the movies. But fun like shoving shards of broken glass up your ass and sitting in a tub of tobacco sauce followed by a lemon juice enema", She deadpanned. "Fucking retard" she mumbled.

At this point Wrex was laughing so hard one of his hearts stopped. He had a Corpsman come in and restart it before telling everyone that they would be landing in thirty minutes. He also told them that this entire time a SA and Citadel Flotilla were having a dick measuring contest since the Citadel screwed the pooch and operated in Alliance space.

**FLASH BACK**

**2174.02.09**  
**Klendathu**

Faharf Iu ran as fast as he could trying to make it to the STG post. He had seen many of his fellow researchers slaughtered by creatures straight out of his nightmares. He realized at that point why the SA had quarantined the planet and the surrounding space. Just as he thought he was going to make it to the post the guard activated the barrier and shut the entrance on his face. Faharf Iu found out why in the matter of seconds when he was torn apart by the planets inhabitants.

The STG commander had sent a distress signal when it became apparent that things were going to hell fast. His and every surviving Salarian's lives depended on the council sending a rescue as soon as possible.

What they did not know was that both the citadel and the SA had picked up the signal.

**End Flash Back**

**2174.02.10**

**ARS Azedes**  
**Asari Heavy Cruiser**  
**Flagship Rescue Flotilla**

"Ma'am we're five minutes out" the pilot of the Asari cruiser Azedes told the captain.

"Good let's retrieve the researchers and STG before the SA knows we are here", the captain said to the bridge crew and those who would be going planet side. She turned to sit in the captain's chair before hearing the one sentence that made her blood run cold.

"Contacts, radar paints them as Alliance silhouettes". The copilot yelled out for the whole bridge to hear.

"Goddess not now" was the only thing the captain said before the comm officer reported they were being hailed.

**SSV-Rome**  
**Autumn Class Heavy Cruiser**  
**Lead Vessel SA Flotilla**

"Sir we have twenty contacts to our two o'clock. They're Asari and Salarian according to Juno (ships AI)", the combat officer informed the captain.

"Hail them" the captain ordered.

"Aye aye sir" the comm officer responded.

**Athame**

Getting annoyed with the human demanding to know why they were in Alliance space. The Asari commander snapped and let slip that they were there to rescue a citadel research expedition.

This of course went over like a fart in church. Upon hearing this, the humans balked and the Asari could have sworn their eyes popped out of their heads.

**Aboard the Rome**

"YOU FUCKING IDIOTS, HOW GOD DAMNED RETARDED ARE YOU?" The Commander of the human flotilla screamed at the Asari commander. "THIS SYSTEM IS QUARANTINED FOR A FUCKING REASON" the commander shouted before Juno sent him a message on his omni tool.

'Sir the Alliance Parliament wants to speak with you in the QEC room'.

The commander put his XO on with the Asari while he went to speak with the Parliament. Once he made it to the QEC saying the parliament members were madder than a raped ape was the understatement of human history.

"Detain those vessels, and destroy any and all information regarding the aracnids." The heart of the Systems Alliance ordered the flotilla commander.

At the same time the Asari and Solarian flotilla watched in horror as a vid the STG sent from the planet's surface played. The creatures that were displayed matched a report that the Turians made after the Citadel forced a cease fire.

"You are hereby order to cease all activities and prepare to be boarded." The flotilla commander calmly informed the citadel flotilla.

The Asari commander stared at the humans wide eyed with shock. "That is not going to happen, I've got people to get off that planet before they die" she finally retorted before cutting off communications.

"Sir one of the ships is making a run for it" the Rome's weapons officer called out to the commander.

"Fire a warning shot across their bow, if they fail to heed the warning, destroy them". The commander ordered.

The fleeing vessel failed to heed the warning and as a result was destroyed. The Citadel forces just stared in shock at the destroyed vessel.

**SSV Mania**  
**P-Bay 2**  
**Pelican SA-556MC**

Shepard was checking her point defense gauntlet before she hoped on the bird that would be taking her and a squad down to the planet. She saw Wrex walking up and gave him a huge shit eating grin when he asked her if she was ready to keep up with him. She head butted him before donning her helmet and jumped on the pelican with grace befitting royalty.

SA-556MC arrived over the LZ which was full of warrior bugs. Every gun on the pelican fired trying to thin out the swarm. It didn't seem to matter since the bugs kept coming faster than they were dying. The pilot broke off and called for air support to clear the LZ.

Ten minutes later a flight of sparrow hawks, falcons, and vultures arrived taking position and pushing back the massive horde of arachnids. This gave the pelican a chance to land and off load Shepard and her squad.

Once Shepard saw the ramp drop she started running out but was beat by Wrex to the bottom of the ramp.

"Better luck next time Shepard" he said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

Athena just flipped him off before heading to what was left of the STG with her squad. Once Shepard located what was left of the Salarians she ordered them to disarm and surrender before they were allowed to leave. Which they refused and it didn't surprise Athena in the least.

Wrex radioed Shepard's squad and yelled that they were about to become very popular.

Shepard ordered her squad to take up defensive positions since the Salarians wouldn't surrender let alone drop their barriers. She heard a loud screech followed by a sickening splat of dead flesh hitting the deck. She spun around bringing her rifle to the ready just in time to see a warrior bug charge her.

The warrior bug swatted Shepard to the side with a sideways head butt. She went sailing through the air before colliding with and fracturing a boulder she landed on. Not giving the arachnid a chance to press its assault Athena righted herself and pulled the trigger filling the warrior with enough holes to bring down two Yahgs.

The STG saw the SA Marines fighting and slowly start to dwindle down in numbers. They eventually let down their barrier to let Shepard in under the guise of saving her. They tried to capture her to use as leverage and it turned into slaughter house.

"Fucking prick" Athena yelled at the Salarian commander as she yanked her Omni blade out of his chest cavity. She destroyed all the data she found after she made a backup copy for the Alliance to use. She primed all the explosives that she found then radioed her position before dropping the barriers once she saw the pelican land. Running like hell she made it to the pelican and ran aboard handing Wrex the detonator.

"What the fuck? Shepard I love you, you get me the best gifts". Wrex looked like a child on Christmas who had just gotten what they wanted.

Athena just looked at him with and waved. She thanked whichever deity was in charge that day for her helmet which hid her amused expression.

Once the pelican had reached a safe distance Wrex used the detonator then turned around and walked away with a huge shit eating grin on his face. He told one of the junior Marines to wake him up when they arrived at the Mania.

**Orbit of Klendathu**

The commander of the citadel forces ordered the flotilla to open fire on the Mania. She didn't expect the ship to activate its slip space drive and appear with the SA flotilla. Before she could order any other action the Alliances twenty third fleet arrived in the Klendathu system and immediately surrounded the citadel forces.

"Ma'am we are receiving a message" one of the bridge officers yelled out to the commander of the Azedes.

"What the hell do they want?" the commander demanded.

"Stand down and prepare to be boarded" the same bridge officer responded.

"Fuck that" the asari commander yelled.

Aboard the twenty third fleet flagship

"Sir the citadel forces are refusing to cease their activities" the Lt. Commander standing at the communications console yelled out.

"Well shit, looks like they want to do this the hard way". The twenty third fleet commander said.

**2174.02.11**  
**Sol System**  
**Alliance Parliament**

The Parliament was silent for all of a minute before everyone tried to speak at once. The twenty third fleet was still in the Klendathu system blockading a citadel flotilla. Everyone was up in arms that the Citadel had violated Alliance space.

Anderson and Hackett had already talked to both the Krogan and the Asari reps and they agreed that Martial law should be declared for a few months as well as cutting off all access to the citadel. Both men saw to it that an offer to join the Alliance was once again extended to the Quarians with the offer of brokering a treaty with the Geth so they could once again walk on their home world.

It took the Parliament less than two hours to declare that a state of total war existed between the SA and the Citadel. Every fleet was ordered back to Alliance space and to patrol the border with citadel space.

In the two months that martial law was declared there were a number of small skirmishes along the border. Each side testing each other's limits.

* * *

**And I'm leaving this with a cliff hanger cause I can. **


	8. Chapter 8: Sur'Kesh Falls

_**This story is meant for a mature audience hence the Mature rating. Eighteen and over please and if you are not eighteen or over please act like it. **_**Well here is the next chapter I hope y'all enjoy it. Also as a note the Alliance has 350 fleets and each fleet contains 150 to 200 vessels. So that is 52500 to 70000 Vessels.  
To the one that let me bounce idea's off of you and gave me some idea's I say thank you and you know who you are. **

**Onager-**a Roman siege engine that is a type of catapult that uses a torsional force, generally from twisted rope, to store energy for the shot.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Sur'Kesh Falls**

**2174.04.05**  
**SSV Geneva**  
**Geth/Quarian Peace Talks**

Two months after the Alliance and Citadel declared war upon each other the Quarians and Geth were sitting across from each other aboard an unarmed vessel in the middle of the Alliances twelfth fleet.

This fact alone surprised Suleem since both races fought like cats and dogs as the human saying went.

As she sat at the table mediating the meeting she was hoping that Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh would shut up. She noticed that the other Quarian Admiral Rael'Zorah shared the same thought. To Suleem the Geth offering to let the Quarians back on to Rannoch to cohabitate as equals was too good to pass up. Admiral Xen was too full of her own superior bull shit to see the benefits of such a move.

"The Geth are nothing more than servants for my people". Xen once again said not even looking at the two Geth platforms in attendance.

"The Geth are offering an end to a centuries old conflict, they only want to continue existing. I promised my daughter that I would build her a house on the home world one day and this option saves countless lives. I say we put it to a vote in the flotilla". Rael'Zorah said leaning back in the chair provided.

"NO" was all Xen replied crossing her arms.

"STOP BEING A BOSH'TET. YOU WOULD KILL OFF OUR ENTIRE RACE FOR YOUR MISS GUIDED PRIDE" Rael'Zorah shouted.

The Geth Platforms rose what looked like a metallic eye brow over their sole optic sensor. "Do the creators not like this offer?" both platforms asked in unison.

"NO" Xen replied yet again.

"She does not speak for the whole Quarian race" Rael'Zorah calmly told the Geth.

"Why don't you both go back to the migrant fleet and discuss this with the Quarian people and the Geth can do the same", Suleem offered as the mediator.

"The Geth do not require that option, we have reached consensus and our offer stands".

Sighing Rael'Zorah looked at Xen then to Suleem, "We will do that and as soon as we have an answer we will notify the Alliance".

"Very well I wish you the best of luck and may the goddess go with you, Keehlah se'lai" Suleem replied to the two Quarian Admirals. She stood to leave and as soon as she walked out the door she sighed. "Nine hours, eight and a half of those spent sitting quietly with our thumbs up our asses" she quietly said to herself, smiling at all the idioms she picked up from her human bond mate. She then made her way to the QEC room to report to Admiral Hackett.

**Sol System**  
**QEC Room**  
**SSV Missouri**

Hackett thanked Suleem for the report before her image faded out. He turned to head back to his quarters before thinking better of it and headed to the war room. He wanted to see how the plans for the invasion of the Salarian home world of Sur' Kesh were coming along. Hackett wanted to knock the amphibians out of this war fast before they could get up to any of their antics. What he found when he got to the war room did not disappoint him.

The invasion would consist of thirty two of the Alliances fleets. Which were a small amount of their overall fleets. (The Alliance Parliament had made sure to place top priority to military spending ever since they turned their backs on the citadel and their foolish demands to discontinue using both the Shaw Fujikawa drives and AI's among other things. The fact that the Krogan had become a part of the Alliance as well as some parts of the Asari Republics and freed slaves only sped up the process). These thirty two fleets would blockade Sur' Kesh with another ten fleets held in reserve incase the citadel responded to aid the besieged planet.

This operation did come with a downside as the remaining three hundred and eight fleets would have to cover all of Alliance space. This left them somewhat exposed but in nine out of ten of the skirmishes that happened, the Alliance fleets sent the citadel fleets into full retreat. The only time the Alliance was routed was when a flotilla was ambushed and almost completely destroyed.

Hackett couldn't help but laugh that the invasion was set to take place on Athena's birthday April eleventh. "That's one hell of a birthday present I guess" the Admiral muttered to himself. He just hoped that the Quarians didn't see this as a reason to once again walk away from peace talks.

**2174.04.06**  
**Migrant Fleet**

"What say you to the terms offered by the Geth and the Alliance?" Rael' Zorah asked the captains of the migrant fleet. The Admirals had already fought amongst themselves and now wanted to know what the Quarian people thought.

The room exploded in an uproar with captains taking both sides of the argument. Some wanted to subdue the Geth others were actually encouraged by the offer. The captains argued for a whole day before a vote was finally held and it was agreed that the Quarians would accept the offer if only by a slim margin. They sent word to the Alliance and were escorted by both SA and Geth vessels to Rannoch to begin resettling the planet. Every Quarian was recalled from their pilgrimage, the offer was also made to leave if they so wanted to. Admiral Xen led a quarter of the Quarian fleet away refusing to accept the terms offered.

This would change the galaxy and upset the balance of power that the citadel had managed to keep for centuries. With both the Geth and Quarians allied to the SA now it placed the Citadel at a severe disadvantage in numbers and not to mention tech.

**2174.04.11**  
**Pranus System**  
**Operation Onager** (_see AN at beginning for meaning_)

All the fleets were briefed that the operation was to take part in three stages. The first stage was to drop arachnids as shock troops. The SA found controlling the arachnids was easiest with pheromones and they would concentrate it on the military bases. The second stage would take place at the same time as the first stage. This had the SA fleets attacking the Salarian fleets the moment they arrived in system. The third stage required orbital supremacy to be established so the alliance could bombard both military and industrial targets. This was also a failsafe for the arachnids in case any survived the first stage. For the area's that had a high civilian population ground troops would land and occupy as well as shatter what was left of the infrastructure if any of it survived the orbital bombardment.

Hackett wanted to be notified when the invasion force was fifteen minutes out from the Pranus System which was where the Salarian home world was. When he was informed that they were fifteen minutes out he was also told that they were picking up multiple contacts all in defensive formations. "Looks like the cats out of the bag now" he quietly mumbled to himself on the way to the bridge. Though he wasn't surprised they were detected seeming as how thirty two fleets were bearing down on Sur' Kesh.

**Sur' Kesh**

"Someone get me one of the Dalatrasses. We have a massive incoming force and we're not expecting anyone", yelled an STG commander. He had already moved every available ship into defensive positions and launched every fighter he had. He needed one of the Dalatrasses to get off planet and to the Citadel incase things went sideways.

Before anyone could move the Salarians suddenly found that their home system now playing host to six thousand four hundred new contacts. All of which matched silhouettes from the Systems Alliance. The ships on the outer defenses of the system fell quiet after only a few minutes, three where currently retreating and reporting that they were under constant fire before they too fell quiet.

**Alliance Invasion Force**

"Exiting slip space in 5,4,3,2, now" the pilot of the SSV Missouri told Hackett. When the massive vessel slowed from FTL it immediately started to engage the Salarian fleets as did the rest of the armada.

"Three of them are trying to run" the radar and weapons officer yelled out in unison.

"First fleet break off and run those son of a bitches down, then push through to deliver your payload planet side. Second fleet will provide cover, fleets three through thirty two engage the Salarian fleets I want my skies cleared as soon as possible" Hackett ordered. He received confirmation that all his forces had received the order.

First fleet intercepted and destroyed the three fleeing ships before running into a Salarian fleet of eighty vessels. They fired on the Salarians in salvos to maintain a constant rate of fire with second fleet joining in the fray moments later. The combined fire power of four hundred ships over whelmed the much smaller Salarian fleet completely destroying them.

The other thirty SA fleets engaged all hostile forces with a ferocity that the Salarians hadn't seen since the Rachni wars or Krogan rebellions. The remaining fleets started to fall back to protect Sur' Kesh and intercept the other two SA fleets that broke off from the main force. From the reports the two fleets were punching through the defenses and descending to the planet's surface.

"Sir, first fleet has made it planet side and is commencing the first stage of operation Onager", the comms officer told Hackett.

"Good, how many bases are being hit?" Hackett asked the same officer.

"Twenty Sir" replied the comm officer.

"Ten ships per base" Hackett said to himself before smiling. "That's just over four thousand arachnids on each base" he continued to smile at the amount of chaos that was about to unfold planet side.

"First and second fleet are reporting minimal losses Admiral", The AI for the Missouri reported to Hackett.

"Very well have them rejoin the main force and continue to knock out the Salarian's defenses" Steven Hackett ordered.

**Sur' Kesh**  
**Planet side**  
**Arachnid offensive**

The Salarian's saw two hundred Alliance vessels descend and break of in to groups of ten. This confused the military and STG for only a few moments before they started shooting at the SA ships. The Salarian's saw each ship launch troop transports each of which was carrying a container that they dropped once they reached the ground then returned to the vessels under heavy cover fire. What puzzled them most was the fact that when the last transport had been recovered the massive alliance vessels retreated back into orbit. What confused them even further was when they heard a hissing sound as canisters were discharged from the tops of the containers, they suspected a form of chemical warfare and to a point they were right.

The canisters contained pheromones that the arachnids would associate with their colony being attacked. So when the ramps dropped and the bugs charged out they hit a wall of this pheromone that sent them into a frenzy attacking every Salarian on the base. Screams of horror could be heard all over each base the arachnids had been dropped on.

"What do you mean ten of our bases just went dark?" the Dalatrass screamed at one of the STG troops sent to guard her.

"They went dark after reporting some sort of creature the SA dropped attacking them, they sent a vid but we haven't been able to review it yet", the trooper replied to the Dalatrass.

"Then get the vid up and running, I want to know what the hell is going on" she screamed yet again.

The trooper activated his omni tool and selected the appropriate file. He transferred it to the dalatrasses terminal and activated it. He wished he would have disregarded that order after seeing the carnage that the vid contained.

The Dalatrass was horrified to see the creatures slaughtering her people without mercy. From what she could see the halls were covered in blood and severed bodies. Before she could see any more of the vid the STG commander ran in and informed her that their fleets had been destroyed and the Alliance was taking up positions around the planet.

**Orbit of Sur' Kesh**

With the last of the Salarian fleets destroyed Hackett ordered all vessels to prepare for orbital bombardment. The targets were military and industrial areas especially the military bases that had arachnids on them. They served their purpose in causing chaos and bringing in other troops to deal with them taking away from defending cities. Once Hackett received confirmation that all vessels were ready to begin he gave the order to fire.

The armada bombarded the planet for ten minutes making sure every base was hit and every industrial center was destroyed. After it was confirmed that each target was neutralized Hackett gave the order for the ground offensive to begin.

**Sur' Kesh Surface**

The Dalatrass could only look on in shock and absolute horror as each of the Salarians military bases were hit from orbit. She did not know what the SA was using but it was effective and extremely destructive. Reports were coming in from all over the planet that bases and industrial centers were being reduced to craters. Only the secret bases of the STG escaped from the bombardment which she breathed a sigh of relief. The things held in those bases were horrible and if given the chance would kill everything in their way. She was horrified to find out that the alliance had launched a ground offensive, those troops that survived the bombardment were preparing to engage the alliance troops.

No one Alliance or Salarian expected that one of the ground teams would discover an underground STG base and let loose the inhabitants held and experimented on by the Salarians.

**SSV Mania**

Athena had to hand it to the big wigs. They really knew how to throw a girl a party. From the very moment the fleets had appeared in the Pranus System the Salarians had thrown everything they could at them. Athena waited patiently by SA-556MC she was checking over all her gear and running through her playlists again. She thought it was funny she was going to start out by playing the beautiful people by Marilyn Manson since she considered the Salarians fucking ugly.

Once the order came to load aboard the pelicans the Captain played for those about to rock over the ship wide speakers to the humor of all the Marines headed planet side.

The pilot of pelican SA-556MC ran over her final check list. It was very likely her bird would be planet side for the duration of the invasion and would suffer damage. She crammed everything from smokes to extra ammo blocks all over her bird. She really hated it when the Marines started to run low on the essentials. Someone started to play ghost riders in the sky which made the pilot laugh maniacally since she had painted death wielding his scythe from a horse on the side of the pelican.

"Stand by for sub atmosphere deployment" came an order from a bridge officer of the Mania.

"Roger, standing by" the pilot for SA-556MC responded. She then flipped on the intercom aboard the pelican and to inform the Marines that things were going to get interesting in about thirty seconds. She gunned the engines the moment the order was given to launch.

The Salarians had not thought the Alliance would be bold enough to attack their home world. So when the Alliance showed up at their front door and kicked it in so to speak the Salarians were speechless. Those that were outside stood in momentary shock as thousands of pelicans, falcons, sparrow hawks, and vultures descended upon them and their once serene planet. Those troops that survived the arachnids and the bombardment took positions to defend against the coming ground troops.

Once SA-556MC landed Shepard was the first one to run down the ramp. She saw twenty STG troops in defensive positions supported by light armor she was surprised that the armor had survived the bombardment. Shepard radioed the pilot and told her to dust off till the armor was taken care of.

The pilot acknowledged what she said and as the pelican was starting to lift off the STG troops and armor fired on the engines causing two of them to explode bringing down the bird.

"Fuck me" Shepard cursed. Taking cover behind the now wrecked pelican she began to engage any Salarian troops that she could see. She tried to flank the armor only to face stiff resistance from the entrenched STG troops. "What I would do for a fucking rocket launcher right now" Athena quietly said to herself.

Wrex seemed to appear out of nowhere with said rocket launcher. "So what you gonna do for this baby" he said motioning to the rocket launcher.

"If you weren't so ugly I would kiss you Wrex".

"HA right I'm the ugly one, keep telling yourself that Shepard. Can you give me a distraction so I can shove this up their ass?" the now maniacally grinning Wrex asked Shepard.

"Sure" she responded then jumping out from cover she screamed "LOOK AT ME I'M A DISTRACTION" while waving her arms around like a raging lunatic before running to another destroyed building for cover.

Wrex jumped out and fired the rocket smiling at the resulting carnage. The fact that he started singing it's raining salaians only made Shepard laugh harder at his antics.

**Talat**  
**Sur'Kesh Capital**

The Salarian government was in complete chaos over the SA's invasion. To say they were running around faster than cracked out hamsters was an understatement. The fact that there were Krogan's running down and slaughtering them left and right didn't help either.

Screaming could be heard throughout the city since many Salarians were stomped out of existence under Krogan boots. Even the most ruthless of the Salarians started to sweat once they found out the sheer size of the assault they were facing. The whole planet was being blockaded any ship that tried to escape was destroyed.

The Dalatrass finally was able to recover from the shock of this information only to have her whole world turned upside down yet again when she found out that the SA had breached a STG base and released the Yahg that were contained there.

**STG Underground Base**

Athena, her squad and Wrex finally figured out why that light armor had survived. They had landed on top of a secret underground base.

"Fuck, nothing can be simple anymore can it" Shepard radioed to Wrex who barked out a laugh.

"Nothing ever is when you're involved Shepard" Wrex responded when he was done laughing.

They had discovered an access hatch and a ladder that led down. Wrex volunteered to jump down and scout out the area and secure it. Before Shepard could protest that she wanted to do it he was already gone.

"Coast is clear but you're not going to believe what I found" Wrex radioed. Everyone heard the excitement in his voice which normally meant something really bad but fun.

"What did you find Wrex?" Shepard radioed back.

"Something that will scare the shit out of these fucking arrogant bricks" Wrex responded.

"Care to elaborate?" Shepard asked.

"Yahg's" was the only reply.

"Shit, you know it's my birthday today and I would really like to see what those things could do", Shepard said in her most innocent sweet girl voice.

"HA your wish is my command Shepard", Wrex set the containment to collapse after five minutes then climbed back up through the access hatch to Athena and her squad before shutting the hatch.

"So… do we sit back and watch or do we continue?" one of the Asari Marines said.

With a smirk Wrex told everyone to hold position and get ready to see the Salarians get their asses chewed on like jerky.

It wasn't long before the Marines heard screams and roars of yahgs running loose killing everything they found. They weren't expecting one to force the hatch open and charge at them trying to kill each of them. The Marines brought it down with a combination of warps, grenades, and over whelming fire power.

The Salarians that were trying to escape ran right into the SA Marines and before they could think of surrendering were killed by a well place round to the head.

"Um Wrex how many Yahgs were down there?" Shepard asked the Krogan standing next to her.

"Five I think, I didn't stop to ask or count" Wrex responded.

"…"

"What, It's true" Wrex said looking at Athena.

Before Athena could respond another Yahg made its way out of the STG facility and charged towards Shepard. The Alliance Marines opened fire on it but before they could bring it down Shepard was tossed up against a wall with enough force to knock her out.

"SHEPARD" Wrex yelled out seeing his longtime friend tossed like a rage doll. He ran to her side and arrived just as the corpsman did.

"She's unconscious but still alive" the Corpsman told Wrex while he prepped Shepard for evac. "Mercy flight stand by for nine line cas/evac" he radioed.

"Roger standing by" the pilot of one of mercy flights pelicans responded.

Within ten minutes of Shepard getting knocked unconscious and other Marine squads bringing their wounded to the evac site. Mercy flight lifted off headed to one of the hospital ships in orbit to begin treating the wounded.

**Orbit of Sur' Kesh**  
**Hospital Ship**  
**SSV Comfort**

Karin Chakwas had already read the report from the attending corpsman. She looked at the still form of Athena Shepard lying on the hospital bed stripped of her armor and attached to a variety of machines to monitor the young woman. "You definitely take after your parents" she said with a sad yet warm tone.

To everyone who saw Athena she was just another unconscious patient with no signs of improving. But she was practically relieving important parts of her life.

**Coma Flash Back**  
**N7 Training program**

Athena was sitting in the lecture hall listening to the instructor drone on about things she already knew from growing up with Hackett as an adoptive father. She absent mindedly paid attention while trying to balance her pen on her finger (a feat since she was not a biotic). It didn't help that she was also nursing a hangover from getting into a drinking contest with one of the Krogan that was part of her class. He did give her a run for her money though and considering she could keep up with Urdnot Wrex that was saying something.

"SHEPARD PULL YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS AND PAY ATTENTION" the instructor yelled pulling her back from her own thoughts and headache.

"Yes Sir" She responded noticing for the first time that her instructor was explaining how the UNSC Everest arrived in Alliance space. This was something that she did not know so she started taking notes and paying attention. She didn't know it was possible to punch a hole to another dimension while in slip space since the shaw fujikawa drives stayed active while in slip space and since it was another plain itself. She thought that would have destroyed the Everest. "Sir wouldn't that have actually caused the Everest to just disappear?" she asked.

"Yes and no. Due to sheer dumb luck it didn't, which is lucky for us because the Alliance would have been under the boot of the citadel if it had" the instructor responded, glad the red headed Valkyrie/pain in the ass was paying attention.

This caused Shepard to think on it a little longer before deciding her headache was more important. She went to take a drink of water from her camel bak only to find out someone had replaced its contents with beer. Grumbling she suffered through the rest of the lecture before going to get water to drink instead of beer.

**End Flash Back**

Hackett had stopped by to check to see if there had been a change in Athena's condition. He was dismayed to hear that no progress had been shown. He was happy that one of his friends had been watching over Athena and thanked Dr. Chakwas for keeping him in the loop. Hackett didn't like leaving her side again but the invasion of Sur' Kesh was entering its twenty first day, and the capital of talat refused to surrender.

**Sur' Kesh**  
**Talat  
Capital City**

The Dalatrass had ordered the STG to use every dirty trick they knew to keep the Alliance troops out of the city after they had successfully routed the SA Marines. The SA air cover was becoming a huge problem and the Salarians were running out of ways to deter the craft. Every time the engineers would get an AA battery up and running again the Alliance would fire artillery at it taking it out once again. The Dalatrass hoped that the Citadel fleet would come and aid her besieged planet but was not aware that the Asari and Turians voted to let the Salarians fall so that they could better prepare for the war.

"Incoming transmission" one of the surviving STG troops yelled out bringing silence to the Salarian command center.

"LETS HEAR IT" the Dalatrass responded trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

"To the Salarian Union, lay down your weapons and surrender. This city is completely surrounded and cut off. Let us end the bloodshed on both sides."

"SEND A RESPONSE BACK THAT WE WILL NOT SURRENDER, THAT ATTACKING US WILL BRING THE MIGHT OF THE CITADEL DOWN ON THEM, THEIR PET KROGAN, AND THOSE TRAITOROUS ASARI WHORES." The Dalatrass yelled finally snapping under the constant pressure of seeing her planet slowly fall to the Alliance.

**Edge of Talat**  
**SA Ground Command Center**

"WE WILL NOT SURRENDER, ATTACKING US WILL BRING THE MIGHT OF THE CITADEL DOWN ON THEM, THEIR PET KROGAN, AND THOSE TRAITOROUS ASARI WHORES"

"Well I guess we got our answer, let them know that we made a few new friends and are sending them in." David Anderson ordered. He then looked at one of the surviving yaghs smiled and told him happy hunting.

**Talat Command Center**

"What do they mean they made a few new friends?" the Dalatrass asked confused as to the meaning of the Alliances message.

"I don't know, but we are prep-" the STG trooper was cut off by another Salarian screaming.

"THEY LET THE YAGHS LOOSE IN THE CITY, THEY'RE KILLING EVERYONE THEY FIND"

The Dalatrass was speechless. How could they do that it was absurd and downright genocidal. "Get me the Alliance" she demanded.

"Sir some Salarian bitch is on the horn for you", Anderson's radio operator said.

"Well give it here let's see what the amphibian wants".

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING RELEASING THE YAGH IN MY CITY, ARE YOU TRYING TO COMMIT GENOCIDE?" the Dalatrass screamed at the human commander.

"That's funny coming from the race that neutered the Krogan until the Alliance came along. Do not preach ethics to me lady" Anderson retorted.

"Get them out of my city now"

"One I don't answer to you, and two surrender and I will, until then suck start a shotgun".

The Dalatrass was flabbergasted at how she was talked to by this human. She was about to order an all-out attack when one of the Yaghs broke through the lines in to the command center and started using her as a club against the rest of the Salarians in the vicinity.

**SSV Comfort**  
**Same Day**

Dr. Chakwas was tending to Athena wiping her hair from her face like a mother would a little child. She was looking for any sign that the Marine would show signs of improvement. The monitors showed that she had a lot of brain activity which was good. She just hoped Athena would come too soon.

**Coma Flash Back**  
**N7 Training Program**

"Klendathu was discovered by accident" the Instructor began telling the class. "The very first jump was miscalculated and the SSV Discovery overshot its target. When they reported in they said that scans had found a planet rich in minerals and ores that the alliance was in need of. It wouldn't be until later that the arachnids would be discovered. "

The class just looked at the instructor shocked that she had told them that Klendathu was found by a simple miscalculation. Shepard felt a shiver run down her spine when the instructor mentioned the arachnids. She had been on the rescue mission to the Klendathu mining facility. She still had nightmares from that ill-fated mission.

The instructor noticed Shepard's behavior and having read the young woman's dossier she knew that Shepard knew firsthand how the arachnids were discovered. "Shepard, please explain to the class how the Alliance found the arachnids."

Shepard looked at the instructor slack jawed. Athena didn't like visiting that memory. It was bad enough she had a scar as a constant reminder. She only kept the plaque she had received because it reminded her of fond memories of her squad from the SSV Athens.

"Shepard stop pussy footing around and get to it" barked the instructor.

"They were discovered by the mining colony when they broke through while drilling for ore" Shepard began. "Once the arachnid colony was breached the bugs went ape shit and started killing all the miners, those that survived were systematically hunted down and slaughtered. It took the SA forty eight hours to arrive on seen. Unfortunately by the time we landed the miners were all dead. As we investigated we came across the facility AI who warned us of an unknown creature that was highly territorial. We didn't discover until later that they were dealing with a threat to their colony. As we were starting to fall back after finding a rather disturbing scene confirming that the miners were dead we were ambushed-"

Shepard was cut off by another student by the name of Kaidan Alenko laughing before turning to her and sneering. "Ambushed by bugs such a disgrace y'all deser-" he never got to finish what he was saying on account of Shepard slamming his face into the desk in front of him.

Athena was seeing red when that son of a bitch Alenko opened his mouth. Before she knew it she was jumping over the desk and right at him. She grabbed him by the back of his head and slammed it down drawing a yelp from the brick. "YOU SON OF A BITCH, SO YOU'RE A BIOTIC HOW ABOUT I JUST RIP THIS OUT" she yelled at him before ripping out his biotic amp, lifting his head up and slamming it down again. She then smashed the amp before returning to finish explaining the mission.

"That is alright Shepard I think everyone gets the idea. Please try not to beat your other classmates no matter how much they deserve it. Save it for hand to hand combat training" the instructor told the red head.

**End Flash Back.**

**SSV Comfort**  
**ICU**

Steven Hackett stood looking down at the unconscious red headed hellion lying in the hospital bed. Every time he looked at her he kept seeing that little curious girl running around the Missouri asking questions of anyone that would listen and answer. He laughed at a particular memory of Athena driving an Asari up the wall with questions about the newer Asari designed eezo cores that were being installed.

**Coma Flash Back**  
**Orbit of Shanxi**

Athena was running around one of the engine rooms aboard the Missouri. She found one Asari engineer looking over some read outs and ran up to ask her a question. "Excuse me miss can you answer a question I have?"

"That depends on the question little one" the Asari engineer responded with a small smile. Little did she know she would regret that decision.

"How come you are replacing the eezo cores. Aren't the ones we use efficient?"

"No they are not, the cores humanity made are inefficient" the Asari responded.

Athena thought about what she was told. Though the SA vessels were more advanced than Citadel vessels in terms of shields and fire power the Asari had better core designs. "Why can't we just use the Fujikawa drives?"

"If the alliance still wants to use the relays which in some cases are faster than the Fujikawa you need them. Besides you can power the shields and weapons with the cores as well." She said starting to get irritated with the child since she had to finish installing two more before the end of the week.

Hackett had been watching this whole exchange and finally decided to save the poor blue woman from the terror that answered to the name Athena. "Athena why don't you come with me, I'm sure she'll answer more of your questions later. Now why don't we let her get back to work?"

**End Flash Back**.

Hackett barely registered that one of his guards was trying to get his attention. When he was finally brought back from his thoughts he saw one of his guards looking at him questioningly. He assumed it had to do with the smile on his face. "Sorry, just visiting memory lane. What is it Marine?"

"The Salarian Union is agreeing to our terms and surrendering." The guard informed Hackett.

"Very well then let us be on our way to except it" Hackett said.

Twenty minutes late Hackett stood on the bridge of his flag ship. Though the Missouri had aged and was less advanced then the newer Infinity class warships, she was still a power to be reckoned with. He was looking over reports from the armada when he noticed a spike in dark energy towards the edge of the system. "Sound general quarters throughout the armada. Helm turn us towards the new contacts. Tactical hold fire, but keep the weapons ready to fire. Let's see what they want." Hackett barked out the orders.

The armada responded to the orders issued and within minutes had turned to face the new contacts. Each fleet moving too an echelon formation to provide large over lapping fields of fire.

A defensive screen of F-41 broadsword fighters jumped into the system to reinforce the current defensive screen of GA-TL1 Longsword class interceptors. The broadsword fighters formed up in a nine craft Apollo formation and the Longswords using a six craft shockwave formation.

No sooner had the armada finished forming up then the dark energy ceased and revealed a single Asari fleet. The biggest vessel in the fleet moved forward and the alliance matched its silhouette to what the alliance dubbed the destiny class after the destiny ascension.

"Seventh fleet move to intercept, hold fire unless fired upon." Hackett ordered then turned back to the massive amount of information running before his eyes. He thought it odd that the asari were sending one ship towards an armada despite how powerful it may be. "Comm keep an eye and ear out for any chatter"

"Yes sir, you may want to see this" One of the comm officers replied.

"Send it to my console" Hackett told the comm officer.

After looking over the information that he had received the Missouri's AI confirmed his suspicions by telling him that Matriarch Benezia was aboard the ship as was her daughter Liara T'Soni and a Matriarch Aethyta. The AI also told Hackett about Matriarch Aethyta telling the rest of the Matriarch's that the Asari should stop sending their young out to gallivant throughout the galaxy and keep them home and train them to fight. She also believed that young asari should help society during their maiden years and that they should build their own relays.

This caught Hackett's attention since the Alliance was working on a top secret project that just so happened to follow Aethyta's proposal. Was it possible that the Citadel found out about it and was trying to stop them? Hackett was lost in thought and didn't hear that he was being requested by the Asari to talk to.

"Admiral Hackett Sir, the Asari wish to speak to you over a secure channel", the comm officer repeated yet again to get the Admirals attention.

Hackett finally heard what was being said and turned to his console to listen to what the Asari had to say.

**Asari Dreadnought**

"Matriarch Benezia the Alliance's commander is available. The SA fleet sent to intercept us is holding formation one thousand six hundred and nine meters from our position.

"Very well thank you" Benezia replied before turning to Liara and Aethyta. "Are you two sure you wish to do this? Once we do there is no going back." She told them.

"I'd follow that rack anywhere babe" Aethyta responded in her normal blunt perverted response.

"Father I don't need to hear that. But yes mother I am sure". Liara said while staring Benezia directly in the eyes.

"Very well" she said before turning around to talk to the Alliances Admiral Hackett.

**SSV Missouri**

"Matriarch Benezia may I ask what you are doing here?" Hackett began then continued "I know the Salarians are allies of the Turians and Asari but we are at war. Tell me why I should not have this armada wipe out your fleet?" He then saw the Matriarch square her shoulders and a determined gleam take hold in her eyes.

"My family, followers, and I wish to defect to the Alliance." Benezia said noticing the shock on Hackett's face.

Hackett was speechless. Here was one of the most powerful Asari Matriarchs on Thessia wishing to defect to the Alliance. It could be a rouse to gather intel on the Alliance but that would only take one or two people not a whole fleet. "How do I know that you are not trying to sabotage the Systems Alliance?"

"You are right to not trust right away Admiral. I along with everyone in this fleet have grown tired of the way things have started to become with the Citadel. We wish to start over and will provide whatever we can to the Alliance." Benezia responded to Hackett.

"Very well, maintain your current position. I will request two fleets to escort you to Alliance space as soon as possible. In the meantime do you have any medical aid you can provide us and the Salarians? Our Hospital ships are at full capacity and we still have wounded down on the planet.

"We will provide whatever medical aid we can Admiral." With that Benezia turned and issued orders to the respective sections. Before she left the bridge she asked Hackett if she and her family could tour one of the hospital ships and was pleased to receive permission though under one condition that she agreed too. That condition was that they were to be escorted around under heavy guard.

It would take the Alliance roughly twenty four hours to dispatch two fleets from alliance space to escort the defecting Asari. In that time the political shit storm that would arise from this move started to form driving both Hackett and Aethyta to want to drink heavily.


	9. Chapter 9: Mr Snuggles Plays Nice

_**This story is meant for a mature audience hence the Mature rating. Eighteen and over please and if you are not please act like it. **_  
The Geth and Quarians have finally arrived in the sol system and started upgrading their ships. Since a Geth fleet can have anywhere from 5,000 to 10,000 ships I have decided to limit it to 5,000 per fleet Im only using twelve fleets from the Geth makes 60,000. So on top of the 70,000 ships already in service and the 40,000 that the Quarians have since xen took 10,000 away. That brings the number of vessels up to 170,000.

Elasa-A pale green drink brewed on Thessia, nicknamed "Sorrow's Companion". It is described as initially sharp and cold, though not unpleasant. By contrast, the aftertaste is described as strong and lingering with a bitter flavor and an undertone of tangy sweetness.

To the one who let me bounce ideas off of you and gave me some in return I say thank you. You know who you are.

I'm going to shut up now and get to the story which let's face it that's why you are here in the first place.

Sorry if I got some of the Asari aspects wrong be gentle, mistakes happen.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Mr. Snuggles Plays Nice.**

Matriarch Benezia stood by the hanger bay aboard her Asari dreadnought waiting for a pelican to arrive and transport her, Liara, and Aethyta to the SSV Comfort. She was also bringing medics and doctors from the ships medical bay to assist with the wounded in whatever way they could. She saw the pelican enter through the barrier of the hanger and noticed that a red cross was painted on multiple locations of the craft. Another pelican followed but was armed and obviously an escort for the other pelican that had just landed. Benezia shoed her little entourage forward when a figure appeared out of the back of the craft and motioned for them to board.

The crew chief waited for the ramp to drop before he walked down to see Matriarch Benezia waiting with a small group of Asari. He motioned for the group to board the pelican and radioed the pilot that they would be ready to launch in about a minute. He then turned off his radio and informed the first member of the group to head to the back of the pelican and take a seat. Once everyone was aboard the crew chief informed the pilot that they were ready to depart.

Liara was nervous since she had never been any good at interacting with others. That was always her mother's field of expertise one she could never get a feeling for. Her father just told her that she had yet to meet someone that would fuck the social retard right out of her. This got a laugh out of the crew chief and a few of the doctors. Her mother just smiled at Aethyta's antics.

"Liara relax everything will be fine, we're headed to one of their hospital ships we will be fine" Benezia said to her only daughter.

"I know mother but I still can't help but feel nervous meeting a race that can conquer a council race's home world". Liara responded with a hint of fear in her voice.

It was at that moment her father voiced her opinion. "Fucking Salarians got what they deserved. Arrogant fucking pricks oh how I wish I could have seen their faces when the hammer dropped".

"Aethyta" Benezia chastised before turning to her daughter. "The Alliance warned the Citadel to stay clear and the Salarians tossed caution to the wind to pursue their greed for underhanded tactics". With that she went back to quietly meditating.

"More like they decided pissing in the wind was a good idea" Aethyta quipped bringing her daughter to laugh at the image. "There that's better little wing".

"Thank you father but next time please use a less vulgar image" Liara asked once she stopped laughing.

"HAHAHA sure I'll do that when the Turians get that stick out of their asses" responded Aethyta.

Before anyone could respond to that the pilot informed them that they were about to land aboard the SSV comfort and would be met by Admiral Hackett.

Upon hearing this everyone stood and waited for the ramp to drop to see what the future would hold.

**SSV Comfort  
P-Bay 2**

Admiral Hackett stood waiting for the pelican to cut its engines and drop the rear ramp to dispel Matriarch Benezia and her group. Once her saw the ramp lower he headed to greet the group. "Welcome to the Comfort Matriarch Benezia please follow me and we can get this tour started" Hackett started to say before asking her to have her doctors and medics follow the ships medical staff.

"If I may ask Admiral where are we going first?" Benezia asked as they walked through the ship.

"To the Intensive care unit" he responded.

"Excuse me Admiral, but why not start at the bridge and work our way from their?" Liara asked confusion noticeable in her voice.

"That is where we keep the worst cases on the ship. Hopefully once you see them you can figure out which of your doctors and medics would be best suited to treating them". Hackett responded while working his way through the security that surrounded the ICU. He didn't tell them or anyone that he was hoping that they could help Athena.

Once they entered the ICU Benezia immediately recognized Athena from a picture she had seen on Tevos's desk. "Is that Athena Shepard? What happened to her?" She asked as she went to Athena's side.

"Mother how do you know this person?" Liara asked after she picked herself up off the floor.

"Babe is this who you told me about that got tevos's panties in a twist and wanting a child?" Aethyta asked her bond mate.

"Yes" was the only response before Benezia looked right at Hackett and again asked what happened.

Hackett looked at the Matriarch quietly assessing the worry in her eyes before answering that Athena had been thrown against a building and knocked out by a Yahg that the Salarians had been experimenting on.

Suddenly Benezia and Aethyta were surrounded in a blue glow as they were furious and their biotics showed it.

Hackett had to order the Marine guards to stand down when he noticed that the Asari Matriarchs were only reacting to the news even if in a somewhat violent manner.

"How long has she been unconscious Admiral?" Liara asked.

"Twenty one days Miss T'Soni" Hackett answered looking at the younger version of Benezia.

"Liara what are you thinking?" Both Benezia and Aethyta asked in unison.

"It might be possible for one of us to meld with her and try to bring her back to consciousness" Liara began before her mother cut her off.

"No Liara not without her permission", but before Benezia could continue Aethyta cut her off.

"It's not like she can give it since she's one step away from being tits up" Aethyta said in defense of her daughter.

"She is my adopted daughter would my permission be sufficient?" Hackett asked hoping that it would be so he could get Athena back.

Benezia just sighed before responding to the Admirals question. "Yes but-"

"Then you have it" Hackett cut her off.

"It's not that simple, she could wind up resenting me and every other asari for this"

Hackett looked at Benezia before remembering that this wouldn't be the first time that Athena has melded with and asari. "She has melded with an Asari before to work through what she saw on klendathu" Steven informed the Matriarch.

"That will make it easier and I'd like to do it myself to insure that Athena's mind is not shattered". Benezia told Hackett and everyone present in the room.

Aethyta let her jaw hang absent mindedly before her brain recovered from what Benezia was saying. "Why not let one of our doctors do it?"

Benezia stared at Aethyta for a few seconds before responding that she had performed similar procedures before.

Hackett had the guards usher everyone but Benezia out of the room that Athena was in. With that he turned to the Matriarch and asked her to begin.

(_We all know how the asari initiate a mind meld so on to the chunky gooey bits_).

Athena felt an odd presence. It wasn't odd like I'm here to skull fuck you but odd in a warm comforting kind of way. Almost like someone was searching for her and that her surroundings were false.

Benezia was sending warm thoughts and images that Hackett had explained or showed her through the meld. She had seen the horrors that Athena witness on Klendathu and with the battle of shanxi with the turians. Benezia also saw how cunning and brutal Athena could be when it came to her enemies. She also noted that the young woman had a rather huge soft spot for Asari that stemmed from her childhood and none other than councilor Tevos and an Asari named Suleem.

Benezia decided to send images of her daughter through the meld and how she was curious about so much. This got a response and Benezia was able to coax Athena's mind forward and just before she awoke Benezia ended the meld then promptly sat down.

Hackett saw the Matriarch sit and was about to ask if she failed before he heard the red head grunt in pain. He turned his attention to Athena and saw that she was slowly starting to regain consciousness. He paid little attention to Liara entering the room to check on her mother.

Athena slowly opened her eyes to see a figure bending over with their back to her. She couldn't help but enjoy the view, she then noticed an Asari sitting down in a chair on the other side of whoever belonged to the perfectly shaped ass. She then heard someone enter the room telling a Liara to stop giving free shows much to her annoyance.

Aethyta saw Athena looking right at Liaras ass for a few minutes and couldn't help but notice the perverted grin on her face. She entered the room trying not to laugh before she looked down. "LIARA STOP GIVING FREE SHOWS", after that she couldn't keep it in anymore and started laughing.

Liara stood up straight and turned around to look at her father with her checks flushed dark purple from her blush. She then turned to look at the person that was just a few minutes ago staring at her rear and noticed the blush the woman had.

"Hi…um I guess your name is Liara…um I'm Athena it's nice to uh meet you" Athena said trying and failing to keep her blush from reaching her entire face.

Liara blinked absently for a few seconds before scowling at Athena. "Why were you looking at my back side?"

This drew a laugh from Aethyta and a small smile from Benezia, Hackett had the courtesy to look down at the deck to hide his smile.

"Um it was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes" Athena responded. "It really didn't help that you were bending over right in my face".

Liara stammered and was unable to reply after a few minutes. Her father responded for her.

"If you want to tap that just say so don't pussy foot around go get some drinks" Aethyta told the two now very red and purple individuals.

"As entertaining as this is I do believe that Athena needs her rest" Hackett started to say before Athena loudly cut him off.

"NO I'VE SLEPT ENOUGH GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE. THERE IS A WAR GOING ON SALARAINS TO CURB STOMP AND SODOMIZE WITH A SHOT GUN." Athena bellowed before she was informed that the Salarian union had surrendered earlier in the day.

Aethyta was doubled over from laughing so hard, "I like her" she choked out between fits of laughter.

Hackett just stood there with his head in his hands momentarily ashamed of Athena's relationship with Wrex.

Liara was shocked at what Athena said yet somewhat intrigued by the image she had of Athena doing just that to a Salarian. She thought she would come back later and talk to Athena to see how that was even possible.

After the Asari left the ICU area of the ship they continued touring the hospital ship. They noticed with pride that the doctors that they had brought with them were treating everyone regardless of species.

Hackett was notified that the two fleets he requested where enroute with an ETA of ten hours. They also had hospital ships that would take over the duties of the ones currently in the system so the wounded could be evacuated back to Alliance space. He informed Matriarch Benezia that they were welcomed to stay on the Comfort or to head back to their fleet.

Benezia chose to stay on the Comfort as well as Liara and Aethyta along with the medics and doctors. She noticed that Liara was in Athena's recovery room talking to her. She hoped that the fiery red head could bring her daughter out of her reclusive shell. Hell anyone that blunt about anything should be able to she thought to herself. Benezia decided that she would get some rest to prepare for the endless meetings she knew were coming.

Liara was currently staring at Athena with a dumb look on her face. This human woman was for the lack of a better word blunt. She even told her that she would take her out to see the sights on shanxi or earth depending on where the Alliance wanted the Asari to go. Liara was still trying to figure out how Athena was able to convince her to sneak real food in when the hospital food was just as good if not better for her.

Athena was fighting back a fit of laughter when she saw the perplexed look on Liara's face. "What's got you lost in thought Blue?" she asked.

"Huh?" was the only thing to come out of Liara's mouth.

"You look lost, what's eating at you?"

"Eating at me? Nothing is eating me Athena". Liara completely missed the idiom and took it literally.

"If you say so blue", Shepard deadpanned.

"How do you sodomize a Salarian with a shot gun? And why did the pelican have red crosses on it?" Liara asked.

Shepard stared at Liara for all of ten seconds before responding. "To answer your second question, it is to let others on the field know that they are non-combatants. Not that the Salaraians gave two shits about it. As for your first question that is relatively easy to do. Just knock them down and turn them over, afterwards just shove a shot gun right up there ass and you have your own personal little puppet.

**Ten hours later**

The two fleets that Hackett had requested had finally entered the system. The fiftieth and the two hundred and fourth fleets formed up around the hospital ships and the asari fleet to escort them back to earth and something that would shock every single one of Benezias followers.

**Orbit of Earth  
Sol System**

When the Asari defectors finally made it to the Sol system they were flabbergasted at what they saw. The system was full of war ships from different races. They noticed Quarian, Geth, and other Asari vessels each working together in unison. It was at this moment that Benezia's followers realized the might that the council's arrogance brought upon Citadel space.

Benezia and Aethyta were stunned into silence when they saw the sheer amount of fire power that the SA could bring to bear. They saw both Geth and Quarian ships being refitted with Shaw Fujikawa drives and light energy shields and weapons.

With the Quarians and Geth working together they had completely refitted the forty thousand ships that remained of the Quarian flotilla (Admiral Xen took ten thousand vessels). The Geth were working around the clock to get each of their fleets upgraded and since each fleet had five thousand ships it was taking a little while. Of the twelve fleets they had brought they had only upgraded eight of them.

"Fuck me raw" was the only thing Aethyta could say when she realized that the SA had one hundred and seventy thousand war ships. She looked at Benezia and just whistled before producing a bottle of Elasa from somewhere.

Liara was still talking to Athena when she looked out in to the void of space and saw it packed full of ships. She balked at the sheer size of the military in front of her. "Goddess how is this even possible?" she asked no one in particular.

"Underwear gnomes" Athena quipped then laughed at the look on Liara's face.

"Un-underwear gnomes?" Liara asked the now hysterically laughing red head in front of her.

Athena had to fight to breathe before she could even respond. "Never mind blue"

**Time Skip one year later**

**May 2 2175  
Turian Homeworld  
Cipritine**

The Turian Hierarchy (or what was left of it) sat in a meeting with what was left of the Asari Matriarchs. The Turians had expected the Alliance to go after them after they had knocked the Salarians out of the war by conquering Sur' Kesh. What they didn't expect was Matriarch Benezia defecting and taking all her followers with her. That was a huge blow to Thessia and morale crashed faster and harder than a shot down fighter craft.

The Matriarchs that chose to stand against an invasion force led by Benezia were forced to flee Asari space after Benezia convinced the majority of the Asari public to lay down arms.

The SA wanted to get the Asari out of the war to limit the amount of espionage happening to their supply lines. Their goal was to force the Turians to fight it out with them by themselves with no aid from the other council races. This would in essence force them to fight a war on all fronts and after six months of fighting the Turian military had been pushed all the way back to Palaven.

This was the reason for this meeting that was taking place.

"Our fleets have been all but destroyed. We didn't expect them to have one hundred and seventy thousand vessels. We've been reduced to a ground war for the last six months and losing ground especially with those spirts damned bugs". One of the remaining Primarchs began, "As much as I hate to emit it we should seriously consider surrender".

"NO" one of the Matriarchs yelled.

"Would you rather see what's left of our forces slaughtered just to save face?" The same Primarch responded.

Before anyone could say anything else there was an explosion that knocked out a section of the wall. While everyone was regaining their bearings Athena climbed through the hole. "So this is where y'all have been hiding" she said out loud before shooting one of the Matriarchs point blank before said Matriarch could use her biotics. "Now now behave yourselves"

The remaining survivors were about to retaliate when they heard a loud shriek from the hall way. No one noticed it before but an arachnid finally made its presence known. The arachnid came in the room and stabbed one of the remaining primarchs through the face with one of its mandibles.

"Oh look you pissed off Mr. Snuggles, you fucking idiots. I was going to capture you and let you live but I think I'll let snuggles rape your souls". Athena left the room through the door she created before hearing screams of horror and gore hitting the ground.

"Only you would think keeping one of those arachnids as a pet is a good idea" Wrex said, while laughing.

Athena looked at the Krogan before responding, "It's not my fault he follows me around like a lost puppy. Besides he's a rather good deterrent to keeping politicians and assholes away".

"HAHA" Was the only thing Wrex could respond with before said arachnid showed up and hissed at him.

Athena just laughed at the scene before her. It reminded her of when she found the massive killing machine when it was travel sized.

**Flash back nine months**

"Hey Shepard what's that you got their?" Aethyta asked the Marine as she walked off a transport carrying a small containment cage.

Athena looked at the Asari Matriarch before responding "Oh just something I found that caught my eye".

Aethyta looked at what was in the cage and saw that it was a very small arachnid and it looked pissed. "You want me to calm that thing down?"

"Like how ma'am?" replied Shepard while looking at the little demon bug she had captured.

"Don't call me that how old do you take me for jack ass" the asari Matriarch began saying. "I could meld with it and have it associate you as its queen and all of us as a colony", she finished saying.

Athena thought about it for a moment before asking if it was possible to do that. And once she talked to Aethyta and confirmed that it was indeed possible but a little taboo Athena was all for it. She carried a tiny hissing arachnid through the passage ways of the SSV Mania.

_Matriarch Aethyta's quarters_

"So after you do this I can let it out of its cage?" Athena asked the Matriarch turned bar tender from time to time.

"Yeah just make sure you have something to feed it I seriously doubt alcohol will work" Aethyta replied while making a drink for herself.

Athena raised a second cage that contained a pyjack before responding, "I've got lunch for the little hellion right here"

The arachnid kept hissing at both Athena and Aethyta through the barrier. It tried to attack the asari when she kneeled down next to the containment field and it only succeeded in knocking the cage on its side.

"Feisty little fucker ain't he" Aethyta said before initiating the meld. She went at it for ten minutes before finally ending the meld with a sigh. "It's done but that little ball of hate and discontent has one fucked up mind, you two were made for each other".

Athena laughed before she let the arachnid out of its cage. Instead of attacking her or Aethyta it just stood there waiting. Athena opened the cage that held the pyjack and had to jump back least she loose a hand to the slaughter that was now taking place.

"So what are you gonna call him?" Aethyta asked Athena while they both watched the arachnid tear the pyjack apart.

"Mr. Snuggles I guess, look at the way he's babying what is left of that pyjack" Athena said while looking at the gory mess that now covered a majority of the quarters.

"HAHAHA fucking great, Mr. Snuggles the arachnid oh how I wish I could see the looks on its victims faces while they shit themselves." The Matriarch said between fits of laughter.

"While I better get going things to do people to see" Athena moaned in displeasure.

"Don't you mean people to do and things to see?"

Athena just grumbled as she walked out the door being followed by a small arachnid that scared the shit out of everyone that came across Athena and her new pet/weapon.

**End Flash Back**

Athena walked in to the chow hall while being followed by her arachnid. The boot drops that they had just received jumped at the sight but everyone who had been aboard the Mania for the last nine months were used to the duo.

"Shepard walking your pet I see" Wrex chuckled even though said creature was hissing at him yet again.

"You could say that, besides after what he did to the remaining hierarchy command and the Matriarchs I'd say he needs to walk it off". Athena said before she grabbed what was supposed to pass for beef.

Athena and Wrex sat down near an exit when general quarters was sounded causing everyone to drop what they were doing and make a break for their assigned posts.

**SSV Mania Bridge**

"Where the fuck did that asari dreadnaught come from?" The Mania's captain yelled out as the ships AI sounded general quarters.

"They're getting ready to fire and at this range we will take a lot of damage", one of the bridge officers called out.

"Arm all forward weapons, and I do mean everything. Fire when ready knock whoever the fuck they are out" The captain ordered.

Before the Mania could fire any of its weapons the rest of the Alliance Armada opened fire on the lone asari dreadnaught completely disintegrating it.

After this had happened the Mania received an order to deploy its troops back to Cipritine to continue the assault and force what was left of the turian military to surrender or be destroyed.

Athena and Wrex were impressed that the Turians had held out for almost a year under a sustained assault. It took three months just too completely eradicate their navy and another seven to push their ground forces back to just one city even with orbital strikes.

"Fucking Birds can fight I'll give them that" Athena yelled at Wrex while the crew chief made sure that Mr. Snuggles was secured for the drop.

"Yeah they can fucking pricks" was the only thing Wrex responded with.

Ares chose this time to inform Athena that there was a Turian spectre running around slaughtering any alliance forces he came across that went by the name Saren Arterius.

"Great looks like we'll be going spectre hunting again" Athena groaned before leaning back on the bulk.

Athena's arachnid picked up on her displeasure and hissed its annoyance as well. Before the pelican lifted off and headed to drop off Athena and her squad to hunt down and either destroy or force the turians to surrender. Little did Athena know she would meet and create a formidable foe in a few short hours.


	10. Chapter 10

**This story is meant for a mature audience hence the mature rating. Eighteen and over please and if you are not please act like it.**  
PB-Patrol Base  
Bellona: Goddess of War, Conquest and Peace.  
Nemesis: Goddess of Retribution and Fate. She keeps balance in the world, making sure no one has too much of a good or bad thing. She is the force of balance and justice.  
_**************************************Yes I gave the Alliance a huge advantage with their newest flag ship. Reapers that is all I'm going to say, in this universe they are stupid strong (stronger than cannon) and can easily destroy an Infinity class warship you've been warned. It's just coincidence that the SA has made them. ************************************************************** **_  
I've made the YSS-1000 proto type anti-ship spaceplane no longer a proto type. It is in mass production in this universe and makes its debut in this chapter.  
The MJOLNIR Gen2 armor that the SA is using is the Blood Dragon Armor from Cannon but olive drape, it can also be changed to blend into an urban enviroment. Each set of armor can and does interface with an AI and is spec'd towards the individual Marine. In Shepard's case since she is just a grunt it greatly enhances her combat capabilities to be on par with Master Chief from the Halo universe.  
Immunes: legionary soldiers who possessed specialized skills, qualifying them to perform duties atypical of a Roman soldier

* * *

Chapter 10: War Ends and Sovereign begins watching the galaxy.

**May 3 2175  
Palaven  
Cipritine**

Garrus was not having a good day, if you were to compare it to his other bad days this one took the crop. When war broke out with the SA he left C-Sec and rejoined the Turian military like any good Turian would. He was ordered to follow a Spectre named Saren, and at first he thought it would be the realization of a lifelong dream. Now he couldn't stand the bastard, sure he hated to retreat and really hated seeing his home in ruin but this was turning in to a slug fest that the Turains couldn't win.

Now almost a year later he sat on his home planet behind cover wondering if what he felt was what was what other races had felt when the Hierarchy fought and subjugated them. He had fought Humans, Krogans, Asari, and those bugs they called Arachnids. The bugs scared the shit out of him. He had seen one tear through an entire platoon before being brought down.

There was a lull in the fire fight that was going on so Garrus ran out of cover towards the command center. Once he made it in he found Saren prepping to go back out by himself armed with a Phaeston rifle and a Phalanx pistol. Garrus was about to turn around and leave Saren to his own devices when his attention was called by said Turian.

"Garrus good that you're here, resupply and meet me outside I'll brief you then".

Garrus cursed under his breath before responding, "Yes sir". He went to grab more grenades and dextro rations. With that he headed outside of the command center to meet with the Spectre.

Saren had been going over reports about heave casualties in the northwest sector of the city. He decided that he was going to head out to that area by himself before he saw Garrus and decided he could use his help. Now he stood outside the command center waiting for said Turian to meet him. He heard footsteps come up behind him and stop.

"I'm ready, what are the mission details?" Garrus asked.

"We're going to be heading to the northwest sector of the city to help shore up the defenses" Saren responded. With that he stepped off headed to hopefully slaughter more humans with Garrus in tow.

**PB Bellona**

Athena Shepard stood with her personal arachnid Mr. Snuggles going over the intel she had just received. This Saren guy was a piece of work it seemed he relished in brutalizing humans and only humans. She also saw that one survivor was quoted as saying that this Turian was under the belief that the Hierarchy would conquer the SA and subjugate them to being a client race forced back to their planet. She studied his picture before closing the file and heading out with her arachnid in tow. This would be the fifth Spectre that she and Mr. Snuggles would be going after. It was starting to get repetitive and every time their target would finally lose it when they realized that they were fucked and about to die. The last one was an Asari that broke down after Snuggles ripped her leg off before Athena shot her in the head.

Athena figured that she would head out to the northwest sector of the city seeming as how that area contained the most reports of this Turian. She left her squad to reinforce the patrol base before she stepped outside of the wire. It took her twenty minutes to get to the front lines and find the officer in charge. Once she located him she got more up to date intel on her target. "Have you seen this guy?" she asked the officer showing him the picture she had.

"Yeah he slaughtered thirty of my Marines before we were able to retaliate. He loves explosives the fucking prick, we also captured his partner a Garrus Vakarian".

Athena just looked at the officer like he had kicked her dog. She was starting to wonder if this guy was stalking her. "I want to see him now" her tone left no room for debate.

"Very well he's over their" the officer said and pointed her in the right direction.

Garrus was sitting under armed guard while he ate one of his rations. He looked up and his mouth dropped at who he saw. Standing before him was a certain red head he wished to never see again and with her was one of those bugs.

"Hey Garrus, how's it going?" Athena asked with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. "Where's Saren? I've got a bone to pick with him".

Garrus blinked a few times hoping that his eyes were playing tricks on him. After he established that they weren't he saw her smile and immediately felt that if he didn't answer her question things would go very bad for him. "I've been better and I don't know where that sick bastard is at Shepard".

Athena looked at him for a few more seconds before turning around and leaving. She figured as much since Garrus was left behind. "Well Mr. Snuggles it looks like we'll be setting a trap".

All the Arachnid did was let out a low hiss.

**Four Hours Later**

Saren heard reports of a human with red fur on her head fighting alongside one of those spirits damned bugs. If his reports correct she had already killed four spectres and a handful of turian troops. "How hard could it be to kill one human bitch" he said to himself.

Athena had set the trap using herself as bait. She figured killing off a turian platoon would draw Saren out and she was not disappointed. She currently had eyes on him and had to give him credit he was good at hiding. "You can come out now I already know you're here".

Saren was surprised that she knew he was there. He chose not to stand but to continue hiding before he felt his left arm get snapped up in a vice like grip. After that he found himself being dragged towards the human female. He saw that it was one of those bugs that had him and for a second he was speechless.

Athena looked at saren with disgust. This bird had delighted in killing humans in the most brutal of ways. She wasn't above fucking with him but she needed information on what was left of the turian troops. "How many turian troops are left?"

Saren just glared at her his mandibles twitching in irritation.

"Answer my question ass hole".

Saren still kept quiet refusing to give out the information this human female wanted.

Athena really didn't want to play around anymore so she told her arachnid to take sarens left arm as a snack. Which the arachnid did without having to be told twice.

One minute Saren was in mild pain the next he was screaming on the floor clutching at the stump that was left of his left arm. "Fuck you bitch, I'll fucking kill you and your whole fu-"

"Shut the fuck up stumpy you've out lived your usefulness". With that Athena shot saren in the chest six times before walking way and heading back to PB Bellona.

She should have checked him over just to be sure he was dead. When a turian patrol found him he had a weak pulse but they were able to save him. That day he vowed that humanity would pay and that red haired bitch would be the first.

**May 10 2175  
Palaven  
Cipritine**

The newest primarch stood looking over what was left of the capital city. He saw explosions from enemy artillery and bombed out buildings. This really didn't bother him what bothered him the most was all the dead bodies of his troops. Right outside of the medical tent there were lines of dead Turians there were more scattered throughout the city some that would most likely never be recovered. He weighed his options if he continued fighting as any good turian would do many more would die and his species could possibly go the way of the Rachni. If he chose to surrender then he would go down in Turian and citadel history as the only Turian to ever surrender and be branded a traitor by many.

"You can't surrender to these primitives sir" Saren all but yelled at the Primarch.

"Those primitives managed to drive the strongest military us back to our home world. One of the human females managed to get the jump on you and remove you from your left arm with the aid of a bug. I suggest you show them the curtesy of the respect they deserve." The Primarch snapped back.

Saren clenched his one good fist in irritation. He could not believe that the Primarch was thinking of surrendering to primitives. He remembered one of the Salarian Spectres talking about a derelict ship that was massive that might be able to fight off the SA. He decided he would hunt this ship down and use it against the humans.

The Primarch turned to one of the Turians manning a communications console and ordered him to contact the SA commanding officer. After that was done he ordered all Turian forces to lay down their weapons and surrender. After he confirmed that the order was sent he stepped outside and put his pistol to his head and pulled the trigger.

When the Turian forces received the order to surrender they were shocked. Sure it made sense but for the Turians to surrender they were emitting that the primitives as many of them called the humans were in fact superior. The last of the council races and citadel forces fell to the combined force of Humans, Asari, Krogan, Quarian, and Geth. To say that the galaxy was shocked was an understatement.

**Same Day  
Council chambers  
Citadel **

Councilor Tevos sat with both the Turian councilor and the Salarian councilor. Tevos knew what was going to happen next after being a counselor for decades and seeing what the Turains did to races they subdued.

"So how long do you think it will take the SA to demand our heads?" the Salarian councilor asked.

"Could be a few hours or a few days." Came the response from the Turian councilor.

Tevos wasn't so sure about that. Sure they would most likely come to the citadel and demand an explanation and every document that pertained to the war to go after the main protagonists.

Before any of the councilors could continue with their conversation and plans an aide ran in to inform tevos that the SA was sending a delegation to the citadel in two days to discuss terms and that they were to be prepared and have any and all military forces stand down.

"Well looks like the decision has been taken out of our hands councilors" Tevos sighed before getting up and leaving the two idiots that started the war to think.

**May 12, 2175  
Citadel **

Admiral Hackett stood on the bridge of the newest flag ship for the Alliance. She was a mixture of Asari, Geth, Quarian, and Human engineering. At just over ten kilometers long and one kilometer wide she was one of the biggest if not the biggest warship turned loose on the battle field. The ship was given the name Nemesis with her sister ship too be given an Asari name. The Alliance only planned on making five of these vessels each named after a member race of the Alliance.

Her bow was slightly bulbous and angled so as to provide as much armor as possible towards her enemies. The bridge was located in a slightly raised island that was only three decks high so as to limit the chances of being hit. This also left the bridge raised above the many weapons systems that were mounted to the deck. She was powered by a more refined Shaw Fujikawa slip stream drive that instead of relying on brute force to punch a whole into slip space used just enough to gently cut into slip space greatly reducing the drag that the vessel encountered making the use of the relays and mass effect cores obsolete. The rest of the power was used to power the hard light shields and weapons. Older Shaw Fujikawa drives were modified to provide power to the eight hundred and eight MAC weapons systems on board.

She was armed with nine hundred M85 anti-aircraft guns modified to use hard light as ammunition. Eight CR-03, series-8 MAC, four fore and four flank running along the keel of the ship. Four hundred Mark 2551 portable magnetic accelerator cannons capable of rotating one hundred and eighty degrees. Two hundred on the port side and two hundred starboard side of the ship. These could also traverse forty five degrees vertically. Their purpose was to keep the enemy under constant fire. Four hundred Mark 2488 magnetic accelerator cannons. Two hundred on the port side, Two hundred on the starboard side of the ship. These weapons could also rotate one hundred and eighty degrees as well as traverse forty five degrees vertically. The Nemesis was also the first ship to feature eighteen hard light cannons nine fore and nine flank. These cannons were set in turrets that resembled battle ships from the twentieth century. Each turret held three cannons and could rotate two hundred and fifty degrees and traverse sixty degrees vertically.

On top of all the armament the ship boasted a complement of ten fighter wings of F-41 Broadsword fighters. Five wings of YSS-1000 anit-ship sabre fighters. Six hundred D77H-TCI Pelican drop ships equipped with troop deployment pods. The Nemesis also contained six regiments of SA Marines to preform ground side engagements as well as rebel boarders and board enemy vessels.

The Nemesis had an escort of twelve Infinity class warships each of which carried ten strident class heavy frigates which were currently launching. There were also forty destroyers staged in ten groups of four all in a wedge formation.

This was what the Citadel and councilors were faced with on the day the Alliance said they would be arriving.

**Citadel **

"BY THE SPIRITS" shouted the Turian Councilor when he saw the SSV Nemesis and its escorts.

Tevos just stood quietly having recovered quickly from her shock at seeing the force that the SA brought but she supposed that the citadel rated this over whelming show of force. Tensions were still high since the end of the SA Citadel war.

The Salarian councilor stood with their mouth open in shock. They were regretting even being part of the Salarian Union and having a hand in the mission that started the whole damn war.

They saw one pelican depart the Nemesis escorted by two squadrons of F-41 fighters. They waited at the docks for the SA dignitaries and the future of Citadel Space.

**Pelican SA-444MC**

Admiral Hackett looked over at Matriarch Benezia who was currently talking to Liara and Athena about some political bull shit. Hackett hated political bull shit he hated it with a passion.

"Liara how about you and I skinny dip in the Presidium" Athena slyly whispered while rubbing her lower back.

Liara blushed at the idea before swatting Athena's hand away. "Athena I know I said I like you but please show some restraint." The now furiously blushing Asari shot back.

"Athena, little wing will you two both stop it. We are here to dictate terms and according to Admiral Hackett leave an occupying force to inforce those terms". Benezia chastised drawing a stifled laugh from the rest of the Marines present.

Just at that moment the crew chief informed Athena that they would be landing in thirty seconds. In a flurry of motion every Marine present from Human to Quarian checked through their equipment and drew their weapons.

"Admiral, Matriarch Benezia when we land you'll stay on the pelican until I give the all clear. The pilot was already briefed to get the hell out of dodge if anyone tries anything nine tenths stupid." Athena said turning serious before securing her helmet.

Everyone felt the pelican touch down before the crew chief dropped the ramp. With that Athena and the rest of the Marines moved to secure the landing dock.

Councilor Tevos was not surprised to see SA Marines come pouring out of the pelican. She noticed that more than a few tense up and hoped that they would not do something stupid. Especially with the force that was parked right outside the citadel.

Athena scanned the crowd before giving the all clear. She saw the three councilors had come to greet the SA dignitaries. "You're not planning on using that ridiculous room we used last time to try and seem all important, are you?" Shepard asked the councilors.

The Turian and Salarian councilor puffed up their chests but before they could respond Tevos cut them off and told Athena that they would be using a conference room with a live feed for all of Citadel space to see the proceedings.

"That will be sufficient Tevos, it is good to see you again" Benezia said walking up behind Athena.

"It is good to see you too Matriarch Benezia, you as well Liara and if I'm not mistaken this would be Athena" Tevos replied with a warm smile.

Admiral Hackett interrupted the trio to get things moving along. "Are those cameras live?" he asked Tevos

"Yes they are why do you ask Admiral?"

Hackett just turned and walked up to the Turian and Salarian councilors. "Arrest these two and charge the Salarian with war crimes and crimes against the Asari."

This brought a gasp from crowd before a few shouted out in outrage. Hackett quickly shut them up by informing them what the Salarian Union had been doing when Sur' Kesh fell.

Tevos was horrified to hear that the Salarians had been running experiments on her fellow Asari trying to cross them with an arachnid. She was pleased that the SA had terminated the results and destroyed the data on the project. She heard one of the crowd yell at one of the SA Marines.

"Get out of my way suit rat"

"Go fuck yourself bosh'tet" a female Quarian replied.

"Tali please don't kill the locals" Shepard yelled out while spinning on her heels to get to the somewhat trigger happy Quarian. "I never should have introduced her to shot guns" she mumbled to herself. by the time she made it to where the little Quarian was at she saw that tali was about to turn an STG member into her own little puppet.

Tali had knocked the Salarian over and was about to make him her personal puppet when she felt her shot gun get yanked out of her hands. "What the hell?" she began saying.

"Tali I said not to kill the locals. I think you proved your point with the Salarian." Athena said returning the shot gun to her favorite little Quarian.

Tali sighed before taking back her shot gun then glared at the STG member on the floor.

After this little encounter the group from the SA moved towards the designated conference room.

**Ten Hours Later**

To say that council space was shocked was an understatement. The Alliance had left councilor Tevos along with Solana Vakarian and Mordin Solus and the new Turian and Salarian councilors. The council was allowed to keep their spectre program but under much reduced funding and fewer members. The Alliance would help rebuild and stabilize citadel space but the citadel had to do the majority of the work.

**2177  
Sovereign **

Saren spat at the monitor after watching a recording of the proceedings. The Alliance pretty much neutered the Spectres as far as he was concerned. As for the new Turian councilor he thought she was weak just like her idiotic brother. He approached the Salarian councilor when he discovered Sovereign a year ago but was promptly chased off the citadel. Now he sat aboard his flag ship with Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh. "Are the upgrades finished Admiral Xen. Can Sovereign cut through the Alliances defenses?"

"Yes the upgrades have been completed." The Admiral began saying before being cut off.

"Can we challenge the Alliance or not?"

"Yes we can. Although I advise waiting to see what the Nemesis class warships can do." An unknown voice sounded off in sarens mind.

Admiral Xen had approached Saren with the ten thousand ships she took from the Quarian Flotilla and offered her services to the beleaguered spectre. Services he was all too happy to accept and for the last two years they had been watching the alliance and studying their technology. They even added some of the technology to sarens flag ship. "If that is all I will continue to study some of this ship" she said to saren.

"Fine, I've business to attend to." Replied the turian spectre. After he was certain that Xen had left the room he tried to figure out where that voice had come from. It wouldn't be until later that he discovered it was actually the ship.

**Akuze  
Same Time**

Shepard was leading a team of fifty Marines and twenty five arachnids. Her mission was to locate a colonial pioneer team that had gone missing. They had arrived at the last reported location only to find it deserted. She noticed that the arachnids were agitated by something but couldn't see what it was. As she and her fellow Marines cleared a small hill they saw an empty valley with small sand dunes littered throughout it.

The arachnids were starting to act more aggressive now towards the valley. This did not go unnoticed by the Marines but the warning came too late. The ground suddenly started shaking before it exploded upward. The Marines hear a loud roar before they realized what had happened. They had walked right into a thresher maw nest. Now Marines were firing at the oversized killer worm to no avail the arachnids were attacking it the best they could before the maw killed eight of them in one swipe. As suddenly as it had appeared it disappeared only to pop back up like a demented game of wack a mole.

"Fall back now fall the fuck back" Athena yelled towards the Marines. She watched in horror as a group of ten disappeared when the ground exploded underneath them. She was tossed by one of the arachnids out of the nest before she became the maws next victim. When she hit the ground she was knocked out by the force.

When she came too she radioed for any Marines to sound off. All she got was static over the radio. She heard a noise and turned seeing only one arachnid which was missing a good majority of its body. She recognized it as her arachnid Mr. Snuggles. Athena was pissed this had all the signs of a fucking trap. She was finally able to radio the Mania and report what had happened. Shepard was then told to head to the LZ for evac.

Once Shepard had made it back aboard the Mania she headed towards her quarters to ditch her gear and then head to the gym. She ran into Wrex on the way and head butted him when he asked what the hell happened.

Wrex was stunned for all of two seconds after Athena had head butted him. After that he lifted her up with his biotics and slammed her into the bulk head. "PULL YOU HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS SHEPARD. NO ONE KNEW THAT THAT THERE WAS A FUCKING THRESHER MAW ON THAT FUCKING ROCK." He bellowed at Athena while she was still pinned to the bulkhead by his biotics.

Shepard just glared at him before finally looking away. "Are you going to release me now?" she asked.

"Are you done pitting yourself?" Wrex retorted.

"Fuck you, now let me go I've got shit to do".

With that Wrex let Athena drop on her ass and walked away, mumbling something about temperamental red heads.

**Arcturus Station  
SA Parliament **

"So we are agreed then that the alliance will be creating our own version of the spectres?" a member of the parliament asked.

Hackett had to sigh at this. "This group will be nothing like the spectres. They will not be above the law."

"So more like special forces? We already have those why do we need more?"

"To do what other special forces can't do" Hackett responded.

The parliament debated amongst themselves for a few minutes before authorizing Hackett to create one company of these so called Immunes (see A/N).

Hackett had one person in mind when he walked out of the parliament. He hopped the event on Akuze would not dampen her spirit. With that thought he told his personal AI to contact Shepard and set up a meeting for them as soon as possible.

**Aug 02, 2177  
SSV Mania  
Sol Relay **

Shepard was glad to be back in the sol system. Granted it had a lot to do with Hackett wanting to see her for what she had no idea. She had received the message two weeks ago and she informed the Admiral that it would be two weeks before she arrived. Athena also wondered what Liara was up to she hadn't seen that blue socially awkward Asari in almost a year. Last she heard Liara was on Mars studying the prothean ruins.

Once the Mania parked itself in orbit of Earth Athena was met by Hackett and on their way to the pelican bays he started to tell her about a new company he was authorized to create. He had already started and recruited a platoon so far and they were showing promise.

"So what is this group called and how are they identified" Athena asked Hackett while they continued towards the pelican bay.

Hackett just activated his omni tool and forwarded the relevant file to her.

Once the two of them reached the pelican bay they boarded a pelican headed to the surface of Earth. After they had boarded Athena activated her omni tool and looked over the relevant data. She found out that the group that Hackett asked her to join was referred to as Immunes after an ancient Roman Legionary. And that they could be identified by their unit insignia which was also taken from ancient Rome. The insignia was two gladius swords crossed surrounded by a wreath the only thing missing was the SPQR from the center.

Hackett just let Shepard look over the file he had sent her before being notified that they were about to land. He got Athena's attention and told her to follow him once the ramp dropped.

Athena followed Hackett as he led her to a relatively new building that had the same insignia on the doors. Once she entered the building she was immediately greeted with three phrases written in Latin with a translation underneath each phrase. SEMPUIS EXERTUS (often tested). SEMPER FIDELIS (always faithful). FRATERS INFINITAS (brothers forever). "I'm assuming that's the unit motto?" Athena turned asking the Admiral.

"Yes it is, I think it speaks true of our newest unit" the Admiral answered back.

After Athena reviewed the mission of the Immunes for a few days she agreed to join their ranks. She would miss being assigned to the Mania and seeing her friends but with this unit she could be temporarily assigned to them again if her mission so required.

Hackett was happier than a pig in shit when Shepard agreed to join the Immunes and as she left his office he had to resist the urge to shout in triumph.


	11. Chapter 11: Discovery of a Beacon

**This story is meant for a mature audience hence the mature rating. Eighteen and over please and if you are not please act like it.  
**I'm breaking farther away from cannon so this story can progress. That means the SSV Normandy SR-1 will be making its first appearance in 2177.  
I'm also working on a different cross over involving star trek and mass effect (I know it's been done before) but I figure since I got the wild hair I'd do it.

* * *

Chapter 11: Discovery of a Beacon and Williams joins the crew.

**Sept 04, 2177**

Athena had spent the last few weeks training with her new unit. She noticed that other units gave hers a wide berth whenever it came out that the Immunes were around. She figured it was something to do with the way the unit was supposed to operate. She knew that the Immunes were an answer to the Citadels spectres and she hoped that they would never have to meet on the battle field again. Her attention was brought back to where she was currently sitting in the chow hall.

"Mind if I join you?" Kaiden Alenko asked Athena.

Athena looked over at Alenko before responding "What the fuck do you want Alenko?"

"I wanted to see who I had to fuck to get into the Immunes. I mean you got in so it shouldn't be too hard to join".

"Just go away and I'll pretend I never heard that. Don't want to embarrass you in front of your friends over their now do we?" Athena said while motioning towards a group of baby faced Marines.

Alenko placed his hands on the table and leaned over to get in Shepards face. "What the fuck are you going to do? If I recall correctly you and your unit got jumped by a bunch of bugs".

Before Alenko realized it he was sent flying over the table behind Athena. He cleared one table and landed hard on a second. He flipped off the table and spun around only to catch a fist to his face breaking his jaw. He staggered back from the hit before he had his legs kicked out from under him. Once he was able to finally see who his attacker was he was shocked to see a very pissed off looking Captain Anderson.

Athena was stunned to see Anderson beat the shit out of Alenko. She just sat there in disbelief for a few seconds before she jumped up to end the one sided fight. "Captain he's not worth getting passed over for promotion or a court martial."

"Wouldn't be the first time I've been passed over for promotion." Anderson responded before bringing his foot down on Alenko's neck.

Quietly Athena whispered so only Anderson could hear her. "Uncle David please stop I don't want to see you in the brig".

David Anderson turned his head to look at Athena before smirking and removing his boot from Alenkos neck. "Get the fuck out of here Pvt Pyle."

Alenko glared (or tried to) at Anderson before getting up and rushing to the hospital to get his jaw fixed.

Anderson watched him leave before turning towards Athena. "So do anything fun lately Shepard?"

Athena just stared at the Captain in front of her for a few seconds. "Well I just watched a superior officer beat the shit out of a former N7 classmate of mine."

Captain Anderson just laughed before telling Athena to follow him for a mission briefing.

"Um Sir you have to wait for the MP's to show up" a random Marine said surveying the fight scene.

Anderson pointed to a spot just above his left breast pocket. "You see this symbol Marine?"

The Marine just nodded seeing the Immunes insignia. He knew the MP's wouldn't stop Anderson from leaving. "Then what the hell am I supposed to tell the MP's when they get here?"

"Entertainment for troop morale" Athena answered for Anderson.

The Marine just stared at her with a blank face. "Fuck it I don't get paid enough to deal with this type of bull shit".

Both Anderson and Shepard started laughing at this and went to leave the chow hall. They saw the MP's finally show up and run through the door.

"Anderson why am I not surprised you're here. What happened this time?" One of the MP's asked.

"Nothing much just came to get my newest subordinate. Had to get past an ass hole to get to her"

"I'm just going to put this under super-secret squirrel since I'm sure you're about to report to Admiral Hackett anyways".

Athena had to slap herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming that an MP just let something slide. She then followed Anderson over to a waiting M12 light reconnaissance vehicle (warthog). "So any bets on the mission sir?"

As Anderson drove he filled her in on as much as he knew which was only that some Quarians had been attacked by a pro human group calling themselves Cerberus. This was the newest in a string of attacks on Quarians.

"Fucking really, they're our allies and a member of the SA. Which genius thought it would be a grand idea to kill our allies?" Athena questioned Anderson.

Anderson just gave her a navy salute (Shrugged his shoulders).

Once they arrived at Hackett's office they stood in the waiting room for a few minutes before the secretary told them they could enter.

Admiral Hackett was reading over the newest report regarding Cerberus when he noticed Anderson and Shepard enter his office. "I want you to find and capture or kill one Miranda Lawson" he said skipping the pleasantries.

"Wait that Biotic that follows Harper like a lost dog?" Shepard asked out loud.

"The very same, Intel has a suspicion that Jack Harper is in control of Cerberus but nothing solid yet" Hackett continued. "You'll be taking a new ship out for this mission. I'm just waiting for the top brass to authorize the new XO."

Anderson raised an eyebrow before asking who the new XO was. He was floored when he was told that it would be Shepard. David didn't think that it was possible to have two Immunes on the same ship one in command and one second in command.

Athena just let her jaw drop and for the second time that day she slapped herself. She almost didn't hear Hackett say that he would be taking them up to the Earth space docks to see their new home.

**Sept 5, 2177  
Earth Space Docks  
Dock three**

Admiral Hackett had stayed true to his word. He had brought both Anderson and Shepard to see the newest ship in the Alliance's fleet.

From what Anderson was used to seeing in frigates this one was different. "What are the ships capabilities?" he asked.

Hackett began explaining what the ship was capable of doing while walking with them towards the air lock. He thoroughly enjoyed the dumb founded looks on their faces when they saw Turians working on the ship.

To say that both Anderson and Shepard were surprised with the lay out of the command deck would be an understatement. They were even more surprised to see a few Turians walking around looking over data read outs on their omni tools.

"Admiral why are their turians here?" Shepard quietly asked Hackett.

The Admiral looked at her with a smirk on his face. "They are engineers that we rescued from slavers not too long ago. They chose to stay in Alliance space and offered to help design and build a new class of ship."

"I thought all slaver activity ceased when the SA conquered Khar'shan?" asked a confused Shepard.

"Not out in the terminus system. This brings me to both your new orders. The blue suns, eclipse, and blood pack are raiding out outer most colonies taking colonists." He began before turning to Anderson to issue him his orders. "Captain Anderson you are to take the Normandy out into the terminus system local and destroy any and all bases of the before mentioned groups. I'll have the forty fourth fleet send a small battle group to pick up any slaves, tech, credits, and prisoners you find."

Anderson gave a sharp salute after acknowledging his orders. "I'll have Shepard get to work on a crew sir"

Hackett dismissed both of the Immunes to let them get to work setting up a crew. He disembarked from the Normandy and almost knocked Liara over. "You okay Miss T'soni? You look like you've ran a marathon"

Short of breath Liara took a few seconds to compose herself. "I found something in the Prothean archives two days ago and I think you need to see it" she said before handing him a data pad with her findings.

Hackett took the data pad and scanned over the information before he frowned. "If this is true I'll need solid proof before I can bring this to the attention of the Alliance leadership."

Liara looked at the Admiral thinking for a few moments before conceding to what he said. She was also anxious to catch up to Athena since she hadn't seen her in a while. Not since the end of the Council SA war.

"Go on Liara if you hurry you can catch her before she reaches the lift". Hackett had not failed to notice that the young Asari was anxious and he put two and two together.

"Thank you Admiral and I'll look for more proof but please take my advice about preparing as much as you can." With that Liara ran off to find her favorite human not suspecting that she would be put on the Normandy's crew.

**2180  
Sovereign  
Eden Prime **

Saren sat aboard sovereign watching what was left of his force of Quarians assault Eden Prime. After it had come out that the SA had discovered a Prothean beacon Sovereign ordered him to acquire it to find out why the keepers on the citadel were not responding to his commands.

Of the ten thousand ships that Admiral Xen had started out with she had nine thousand eight hundred and ten left. She was not expecting to face an orbital defense platform with a super mac along with twelve frigates and a dreadnought. Xen hated to lose one hundred and ninety ships just too over whelm the defense forces and they still got off a distress call before her forces could make it planet side. Now it was just a matter of time before the Alliance responded and she hoped that with the alterations that sovereign had given her people they could get the beacon before help arrived.

**SSV Normandy  
On route to Eden Prime**

Athena almost knocked over Cpl Jenkins as she hauled ass to the communications room to meet with Anderson. She shouted over her shoulder at the confused Cpl before running through a hatch that lead her towards the man she had been ordered to see. "Captain Anderson what's going on sir?"

"Eden Prime is under attack. Joker play the message again" Anderson ordered.

"One fucked up Quarian vid coming right up" quipped the pilot.

Athena viewed the message and was horrified to see Quarians gunning down Alliance Marines and citizens. Even their fellow Quarians were not spared. She then heard a female Marine calling for aide.

"We are under attack. Heavy casualties taken, we're not the only ones who know of the beacon. I repeat, rouge Quarians have come for the beacon. They came out of nowhere and-". The message stopped their when the reporting Marine was shot in the head by one of the Quarian attackers. The camera also showed an enormous ship that must have measured twelve kilometers in length.

"What the fuck is that thing? It's bigger then the nemesis class vessels." Spoke a very shocked Shepard.

"Get your gear and prep for launch Shepard. Joker get us in their fast and quiet."

Both Shepard and Joker sounded off with a yes sir and did what they were ordered.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Ashley Williams of the two twelve had just witnessed her entire unit massacred by Quarians. What got her even more upset was the fact that even her Quarian friends were slaughtered like cattle by their own race. She ran firing blindly over her shoulder and was rewarded with a scream and a dull thud. Ashley didn't get much reprieve and had to duck behind a large boulder for cover.

This was the scene that Shepard saw when she cleared the crest of a hill. Not waiting for the enemy to see her she jumped down and raised her rifle letting loose controlled bursts that tore through the Quarians barriers.

Once the rouge Quarians had been dealt with Shepard walked up to the female Marine that was currently doubled over with her hands on her knees breathing hard. "Where's your unit Marine? Who are you?"

Ashley looked up to see that she was being addressed by an Immune and immediately shot to attention. "Ma'am I'm Gunnery Chief Williams of the two twelve. I'm all that's left everyone else was killed in the ambush that those fucked up Quarian rejects sprung on us. They came out of nowhere and even with advanced warning from the defense force in orbit we were still caught with our pants down. Especially when that huge ass ship landed and enemies started pouring out of it like cockroaches."

"Hey Tali, you have any idea who these Quarians are?" asked Shepard when Ashley stopped talking and took some water that she offered her.

Tali walked up with one of the rouges omni tool sifting through all the data she could. Her heart stopped for a second when she saw that this group belonged to Admiral Xen and were serving saren and someone named sovereign. "Keelah I wish it wasn't true but these Quarians serve Admiral Xen and two others Shepard. They belong to the group that broke away from the flotilla when we made peace with the Geth."

"What do they want and who are the other two that they serve?" Shepard began "If you can find out what you can about that ship".

"They serve a Spectre named Saren Arterius and another named Sovereign and they are here for the beacon. As for the ship, they believe it will help them destroy the Geth despite the peace between my people and them."

Shepard was already pissed with the surprise attack. Now she was furious to hear that the attack was instigated by someone she thought was dead and a bigoted Quarian Admiral. "FUCK" she screamed and punched the boulder to her right "Williams, where is the beacon located?"

"Just up ahead, we were getting it ready to be transported to the spaceport for pickup" Ashley responded.

"Lead the way Williams. Tali get on the horn and report back to Anderson with what you found".

A chorus of yes Ma'am shot out from both Marines before they headed out to where the beacon was last located.

When the group arrived they found that the beacon was gone and the place was covered in dead bodies of both SA Marines and rouge Quarians. Tali started removing anything she could gather information from. Once she had scanned all the rouges omni tools she activated one of her many programs to mine for any valuable information. "Looks like they moved it Commander"

"Williams on point get us to the docks assume all contacts from here on out are hostile", Athena ordered.

"Yes ma'am, I'm looking forward to some pay back"

**Spaceport  
Beacons location**

Xen stood away from the beacon while Saren approached it and it activated. She watched as he was lifted in to the air by some unseen force and heard him grunt in pain. She approached him after whatever was holding him up let him go. "Did you get what you needed Saren?"

"Yes now set charges to the colony and make sure these back water vermin are wiped out" He ordered. Saren then turned to aboard a shuttle and heard a report that a group of two humans and a quarian were headed their way. "Stop them do not let them get to the beacon" saren yelled before disappearing with Xen on the shuttle.

The Quarians that were left behind set up the charges and an ambush to stop the Alliance's group.

Once Shepard and the rest of her squad arrived at the other side of the spaceport they were immediately met with a massive bomb and enemy fire. Tali started to disable the device before anyone could move. This left Shepard and Williams to cover her while she worked.

"Williams cover me I'm going to run across that bridge to the other side. Once is set up grab tali and follow I'll cover you both from that side". Shepard then jumped out of cover and darted towards the other side of the bridge.

Ashley popped out of cover and shot one of the quarians in the face mask killing them instantly. She then ducked back behind cover just as rounds started to impact around her. "How's it going Tali?"

"I just need a few more seconds" she responded. "There I'm done let's get moving"

Ashley radioed Shepard that they were coming across before she and Tali took off at a dead sprint.

Athena had just ducked back into cover when she heard Williams radio that both her and Tali were headed across. She primed a grenade and tossed it behind a container that a group of quarians were hiding behind. Athena smiled when she heard loud yelps of pain and dull thuds on the deck when it detonated. "Hurry your asses up I can see three more explosives".

Williams and Tali heard this just before they both slid into cover by Shepard. Tali saw the bomb nest to her commander and go to work disarming it.

"Did it strike you as a bad idea to hide by one of the bombs Shepard?"

"Shut up and fire Williams, we can discuss proper use of cover later"

They repeated the same process two more times before they arrived at the beacon. They saw strange spike like devices with bodies on them. Before they could react the devices activated and turned loose creatures that resembled humans but had tubes running along their bodies and their eyes were a sick shade of blue.

It didn't take the group of Marines long to figure out that these creatures where hostile and deadly at close quarters. One hit depleted their shields by half.

"Fire at will, kill all of these things" Shepard ordered while her rifle barked out in defiance of their newest enemies.

Tali and Ashley responded by bringing their weapons to bear and unloaded on the creatures until the dock was covered in the blood and body parts of their enemies.

"Bosh'tet" Tali screamed at the last creature as it charged her. She blew it back with a round from her shot gun before she relaxed when the all clear was given.

Athena radioed the Normandy that they had secured the beacon and didn't notice Ashley approach the beacon. The only warning she got was when she heard a surprised yelp. Hearing this she spun around and saw Williams getting dragged towards the beacon while she was struggling to break away. Not thinking about it she ran and shoulder checked Ashley way and was caught by an invisible force that suddenly lifted her up in the air.

Tali and Williams could only watch in horror as the commander was suspended in midair grunting in pain. As soon as it had started it stopped with the beacon exploding sending both Tali and Williams scrambling to catch Shepard's limp body.

The last thing Athena comprehended was Tali screaming over the radio for a med evac before everything went dark.

* * *

Short chapter this time sorry


	12. Chapter 12: The Hunt Begins

I do not own mass effect, halo, or star ship troopers.

* * *

Chapter 12: The hunt begins

Captain Anderson rushed down to the med bay when Shepard's squad arrived back from the colony. When he entered he saw Athena passed out on one of the beds in the med bay with Dr. Chakwas scanning her. "How is she?"

"Physically she will be okay. She seems to be dreaming which is good but I don't know how long she will be out this time", Doctor Chakwas replied.

It was at this point that Athena finally woke up with a groan. Ever so slowly she opened her eyes and immediately slammed them shut. "Fuck did anyone get the plates off that truck?"

Anderson chuckled upon hearing Athena say that. "Well it looks like your sense of humor survived. What happened down their Shepard?"

"Rouge Quarians attacked the colony following Admiral Xen and Saren. He activated and used the beacon before we arrived at the space port. By the time we arrived he was gone as was Xen I think they left on that huge ship. Gunnery chief Williams approached the beacon and something grabbed ahold of her and I reacted by throwing her out of the way. That thing burned images of a war of some kind between synthetics and organics."

Anderson leaned on the medical bed across from Shepard processing what he had just heard. "You know that was a Prothean beacon right Shepard?"

"I do now sir. By the way where is Gunnery chief Williams?" Athena asked as she pushed herself up off the medical bed.

Anderson almost didn't hear what Shepard had asked him since he was lost in thought. "Uh oh she is aboard the Normandy. I've requested that she be transferred to this command."

Athena swung her legs over the side of the bed and hopped off. She didn't care that she wasn't wearing anything other than a hospital gown. "That's good to hear sir she's a good Marine."

As if the mention of her name summoned her Ashley walked through the med bay doors and was promptly rewarded with seeing Athena's ass through the open part of her gown. "Uh…. I'll just come back at a better time ma'am".

Athena spun around and realized that Ashley had been staring at her bare ass. "Please Chief it's not like you haven't seen an ass before granted mines a little on the pale side. How are you holding up?"

Ashley looked at Shepard with a shocked expression on her face. "I'm doing fine ma'am just pissed at Xen and Saren for what they did to my unit" she finally replied.

"You'll get your chance to get back at them Chief" Anderson said making his presence known to the chief. "We'll be making a stop at the Citadel to demand answers and if necessary force the Councilors to hand over Saren as a war criminal".

Shepard smirked at the thought of finally putting that Turian fucker down once and for all. "Can I just shoot Xen and leave her to die?"

"As much as I'd like to see that no Shepard you can't" Anderson told her before walking out of the med bay trying and failing to hide the smile on his face.

"Shepard get dressed I don't need to see your ass any more than I already have I'm not Liara" chastised Dr. Chakwas causing Athena to blush slightly.

Ashley coughed and turned around to leave when she was stopped by Dr. Chakwas.

"Oh no you don't young lady. I need to give you a physical to clear you for duty so off with the armor".

Athena laughed as she left the med bay when she heard Ashley mumbling curses under her breath.

**SSV Normandy  
Serpents Nebula  
Citadel**

Athena, Ashley, Tali, and Anderson and a diplomat named Udina took a shuttle from the Normandy to the Citadel. They didn't trust the controllers to not try and lock the ship in the docks. As they made their way through the presidium towards the citadel tower Udina opened his mouth and told the group that he would be doing the talking and for them to keep their mouths shut.

Athena snorted at hearing this and just continued walking. She never did like diplomats anyways to much trouble. She had to stifle a laugh when she heard Tali mouth off to the diplomat.

"Sounds like you have little man syndrome and I don't mean your hight" Tali retorted.

"Why you-" before he could finish his sentence Anderson called his attention.

"We're here Udina, lets get this over with".

The ride in the elevator was agonizingly slow. Athena couldn't help but reminisce about her dog taking a dump in the same slow elevator. "Hey Anderson remember when my dog shit in this slow contraption when I was a little girl?"

"How could I forget you and Admiral Hackett all but ran my ass over once the doors opened" he responded causing Ashley and Tali to laugh at the mental image.

Once the doors opened to the council chambers the group made their way up the stairs. When they finally made it to the top they saw a large holographic image of Saren standing to the right of the Turian Councilor.

Upon seeing the SA representatives Tevos call the meeting to order. "We are here to hear why the Systems Alliance is demanding that we hand over spectre Saren as a war criminal".

Udina stepped forward to address the councilors. "We have evidence and eye witness accounts that show Saren Arterius attacked our colony of Eden Prime unprovoked and with a massive ship measuring at twelve kilometers in length. He was aided by a rouge Quarian Admiral and they both tried to blow up the colony to hide their involvement".

"Preposterous I would do nothing of the sort" denied Saren.

"These are serious charges do you have any proof" asked Solana the Turian Councilor.

"You want proof here is your proof". Udina hit a few keys on his omni tool and every screen on the citadel started to play the footage from Eden Prime.

By the time the councilors had seen everything from the distress call to the video of Shepards squad fighting through a bunch of Quarians and pulling information off their omni tools to a massive ship leaving the planet they had changed colors three times. "Is this true Saren? Did you really attack a SA colony?" asked a now white councilor Tevos.

"I was just getting the beacon for the Cou-"

"Then explain the information we pulled from the dead Quarians?" demanded Anderson. "What the fuck is a reaper and what is that massive ship you have?"

Udina cut the councilors off to continue what he was going to say right after airing the evidence. "The Systems Alliance demands that the Citadel hand over the war criminal known as Saren Arterius or risk the use of force to apprehend this fugitive".

The entire council chamber was quiet as no one wanted to speak. The holo of Saren abruptly cut out to the surprise of the Councilors.

"In light of this evidence Saren's spectre status has been revoked and all efforts will be made to bring him in to answer for his crimes" Tevos began but was cut off by Athena.

"That's not good enough ma'am since we all know that he will make a run for the terminus systems like a raped ape. And since the council can't and won't send a force to chase after him I suggest letting the SA deal with him unless he is stupid enough to show his face in council space again."

"Yes that is better option than just sitting around with our thumbs up our butts as the human saying goes" replied the Salarian Councilor Mordin Solus.

The military members of the group started laughing when they heard that. Udina had a look of utter horror as did councilor Tevos.

"Well if y'all are in agreement then we will be on our way" Anderson said once he was able to stifle his laughter.

The three councilors just nodded their heads and watched as the SA turned and left to hunt down the worst War Criminal in Citadel history.

"So any bets on where that slippery fuck stain went?" Athena asked the group.

"I place my credits on the terminus systems" both Ashley and Tali replied.

"Udina I'll need a fleet to chase after Saren" Anderson turned and told the diplomat.

Udina just stared at Anderson for a few seconds before responding that he would see what he could do.

"I'm sure Admiral Hackett will give us one Captain" Shepard told Anderson as they were waiting for the elevator. She then handed a few sharpie's to both Ashley and Tali and told them to go wild on the glass.

"Shepard this is not a porta shitter and we are not back in the twenty first century. Don't draw penis's and vaginas or their equivalent all over this elevator" roared Udina much to the delight of Anderson who discretely took part in the shenanigans.

"Well maybe now they'll speed this damn thing up, Oh Anderson I win our bet" Athena innocently said and tried not to laugh at the diplomat gapping at the two of them.

Once they finally made it back to the Normandy Udina just stormed off to hide in his quarters. Athena headed to talk to the pilot and within minutes everyone aboard the Normandy could hear Jeff "Joker" Moreau laughing and calling bull shit. It was later found out that he posted the pictures Shepard had shown him on the extra net under modern art.

"Joker says we'll be back at Arcturus in one hour sir" Athena reported to Anderson.

"Good then we can form up with the sixty seventh fleet and begin to hunt down Saren".


	13. Chapter 13 Not a chapter

Okay ladies and gentlemen I have decided to place two stories up for adoption. Unfortunately I do not have the hard drive that has all my original notes on it. But I have faith that someone can give these stories the time and attention that they need. The following stories up for adoption are as follows.

Hostile First Contact for the Federation.

The System Alliance gets a new upgrade.

I do have a few other stories that I am working on including a few new ones that have been floating in my head. That is one reason why I have not been updating recently. For my other stories I will update them as soon as I can and I get around writers block on a few of them.


End file.
